Après les épreuves le bonheur?
by kateryne1
Summary: Dereck Morgan et Spencer Reid s'aiment, et cela s'est dévoilé après une enquête. Cela n'est pas simple pour tous les deux, encore moins pour Reid, mais Morgan ne le laissera pas s'en aller si facilement, et fera tout pour que ca marche... Finalement, parviendront-ils au bonheur? (Désolé pour ce résumé, ainsi que pour le titre, mais c'est plus dure que l'histoire elle-même pour moi!
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire se déroule à la saison 10. Néanmoins, elle ne suit pas dans l'ordre chronologique ce qui s'est passé. Dans mon histoire, j'ai inversé la mort de Gideon et la fusillade et j'ai collé davantage ces deux évènements pour créer un petit scénario que j'imaginais J'espère de tout cœur que vous aimerez, c'est ma première fanfic! Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite, plusieurs détails ne collent pas vraiment, mais j'ai fait mon possible pour une première fois, sans compter que je suis allé avec une romance... On apprend de nos erreurs donc je ferai mieux la prochaine fois! (Enfin j'espère) Je suis donc ouverte aux critiques (autant positives que négatives), ne vous gênez pas! Merci! :)

Toute l'équipe travaillait sur un dossier à Las Vegas, au Nevada. 3 femmes ont été retrouvées mortes, dénudées et mutilées sur le bord d'une route. La première victime, Laura Mitchell, avait disparu 1 mois avant que son corps ne soit retrouvé il y a de cela 2 mois. La deuxième, Camille Ledoux, a été enlevée un mois précédemment et retrouvée deux semaines auparavant. Pour ce qui est de la dernière victime, Sarah Willows, son corps a été retrouvé dans la matinée et c'est ce qui a convaincu le bureau du shérif de faire appel au BAU avant que le tueur ne sévisse de nouveau. Toutes les trois étaient des jeunes femmes brunes âgées entre 22 et 25 ans, donc, il était clair que le suspect avait une victimologie précise.

Hotch avait déjà distribué les ordres en arrivant au poste de police local. Kate Callahan, la nouvelle recrue depuis peu, ainsi que JJ, s'entretenait avec les familles des victimes afin d'avoir un maximum d'infos sur ces dernières et comprendre comment l'unsub attirait ses proies. Morgan et lui iraient sur la dernière scène de crime là où a été découverte la dernière victime. Rossi et Reid, quant à eux, iraient récupérer les rapports d'autopsies et inspecter les corps. Garcia, qui était du voyage, essaierait quant à elle de trouver des points communs aux victimes.

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis lors, et les membres de l'équipe commencèrent à rentrer à la salle de conférence qui leur était assignée au poste. Reid y était installé, seul. Il était en train de regarder le profil géographique qu'il avait commencé dans l'avion, assis devant une table marqueurs à la main à observer la carte. Néanmoins, il avait de grandes difficultés à se concentrer, à cause d'une forte douleur s'échappant de la blessure par balle qu'il avait reçu un mois plus tôt au Mexique au cours d'une fusillade dans laquelle il s'était trouvé avec son équipe.

Morgan rejoignit alors Reid, et l'observa quelques instants. Il vit qu'il était en train de souffrir à cause de sa blessure. Il s'approcha donc discrètement de lui, inquiet :

« — salut beau gosse! Ça va? »

Reid, surpris, se leva alors rapidement et balbutia « Heu, oui, oui, ça va! Et toi?»

Suspicieux, Morgan le regarda alors attentivement, on voyait bien dans sa posture qu'il souffrait énormément même s'il s'efforçait de le cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait…

« — Reid, tu n'as pas à être toujours parfait. Tu sais que ça fait à peine un mois que tu as été blessé, personne ne t'en voudra si tu souffles un peu. »

« Excuse-moi, Morgan, mais je suis déjà loin d'être parfait. Si tu tiens à ce que je ne te trace un portrait de tous mes défauts, aucun problème. Physiquement, je ne ressemble à rien. Je suis trop maigre, mes cheveux se sont toujours dû n'importe quoi et mon visage ressemble toujours à un gosse sortant tout juste du lycée. Bref, un cure-pipe avec des yeux comme le disent d'ailleurs les suspects, ce qui va bien avec mes capacités physiques limités. Psychologiquement, je suis toujours aussi incapable à gérer mes émotions, comme ça fait 10 ans qu'on essaie de m'apprendre il va de soi que les probabilités que j'y arrive un jour sont quasiment inexistantes, si ce n'est dire carrément impossible. Au niveau social et affectif, je n'y suis et arrivera jamais à nouer de quelconque relation, c'est évident je suis bien trop asocial et bizarre pour ça »

« Reid, ça suffit! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, n'essaie pas de changer de sujet et encore moins comme ça. Tu as mal, tu n'as pas en en avoir honte, mais est-ce que tu prends tes antidouleurs? »

« En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde, Morgan? Pourquoi est-ce que t'es toujours à t'inquiéter autant pour moi depuis tout ce temps? Tu n'en as pas assez de me couver autant qu'une poule le fait pour ses œufs, depuis 10 ans et demi? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire dis-moi si je les prends ou non ces foutus médicaments? »

« Pourquoi tu es autant sur la défensive Spencer? Et pourquoi ne pas les prendre, tu penses que tu mérites de souffrir ou quoi? »Il gardait une voix calme, tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère, même si une partie de lui était en colère contre son ami incapable de reconnaître comme il est exceptionnel, et l'autre profondément triste de cette même situation…

« Tu sais quoi, eh bien oui je le mérite, tu as raison! »

« Calme-toi, ça ne te ressemble pas d'être si agité »

« Arrête de me dire quoi faire. J'en ai vraiment assez. Oui je mérite de souffrir, je mérite même plus. Mais à défaut d'être mort je fais avec ce qu'on me donne alors laisse-moi tranquille »

Morgan répondit alors d'un ton qu'il souhaitait chaleureux espérant ainsi apaisé un peu son ami. « Pourquoi dis-tu ça? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je commencé à blesser beaucoup de gens et ce même avant ma naissance. Ma mère avait dû arrêter son traitement pour la grossesse, et ça lui a fait beaucoup de mal. Ensuite cette histoire avec Ryley Junskin quand j'avais 4 ans, 3 vies qui ont été brisés à cause de moi, le père de Ryley qui a tué le meurtrier de son fils une partie pour se venger et l'autre pour me protéger et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je l'ai fait arrêter! Et celles de mes parents qui n'ont pas pu supporter ce mensonge. Les types à l'école qui avaient des problèmes simplement parce qu'ils me faisaient ce que je méritais en fin de compte. Et là j'entre au FBI, à peine quelques semaines plus tard je tue quelqu'un par accident sans même avoir ma certification d'armes à feu. Des mois plus tard je tue une personne innocente qui avait simplement malade, et avait besoin d'aide. Je deviens un maudit drogué quelques mois. Ensuite Gideon, celui que je considérais non seulement comme mon mentor, mais également comme mon père qui s'en va, mais au moins il m'a laissé une lettre je devrais me considérer chanceux après tout, je n'en méritais même pas après tout. Si je lui aurais donné un 1 % de l'aide qu'il m'a apporté depuis que je le connaissais, qui sait, peut-être que si je l'avais fait il serait resté avec nous dans l'équipe et n'aurait pas servi d'appâts à un tueur pour absolument rien en fin de compte. Non, en fait il aurait dû me laisser mourir il y a vingt ans. Vous saviez que j'étais son étudiant et qu'il m'a poussé à intégrer l'équipe après que vous ayez repris contact avec lui, mais c'était tellement pas seulement ca. Plus tôt, j'avais essayé de me suicider, et j'imagine qu'il avait deviné mon geste car il est arrivé assez rapidement. Ensuite il m'a pris sous son aile et m'a engagé comme assistant, et après que vous lui avez demandiez de revenir il m'a intégrer à l'équipe avec lui, mais si j'aurais pas rater mon coup ce soir-là il serait toujours là. Voilà tout!

Ah, et j'oubliais Maeve, 3 ans et 7 mois aujourd'hui : même pas capable de faire ce qu'il fallait pour la protéger, et elle est morte à cause de moi, tout simplement. Et puis récemment cette fusillade, 2 victimes de plus à mon palmarès, Garcia qui se sent toujours ultra responsable d'avoir tiré sur quelqu'un et ça a brisé une partie d'elle, son innocence qui faisait qu'elle voyait toujours tout en rose et qui jamais n'imaginerait se servir d'une arme. Ca fait un mois et elle a toujours l'air en état de choc et qui sait combien de temps ca lui prendra encore, le plus probable c'est qu'elle ne s'en remettra jamais. Mentionnons Blake à qui j'ai rappelé des souvenirs douloureux et qui a abandonné sa carrière à cause de moi, juste parce que je me suis mis à découvert, quel abruti. Ah, et j'oubliais, tant qu'à être dans les révélations, mon père est mort il y a 734 jours, ou un peu plus de 2 ans, et ça m'a fait ni chaud ni froid. Et ma mère est sortie de l'hôpital, elle est en voyage accompagnée depuis trois semaines, son médecin m'a rappelé tantôt, personne n'a cru bon de me prévenir, preuve que l'on peut très bien se passer de moi. Conclusion : Je suis seul, et ne compte plus pour personne. Voilà tout, besoin d'autres réponses dit-moi? »

Dereck ne répondit pas. Reid se réinstalla donc dans sa chaise.

« Bon, je prends ça pour un non. Maintenant, laisse-moi continuer le profil géographique sinon tout le monde va croire que je ne suis même pas capable de faire une carte. »

Il se replongea alors dans l'étude de la carte tandis que Dereck n'en revenait pas de la façon dont Reid traçait un portrait de sa vie, le mot pessimiste étant un euphémisme face à cela… On voyait bien qu'il s'est renfermait sur lui-même au fil du temps et encore plus ces dernières semaines, mais à ce point-là… Et tout ce qu'il ne savait pas… Il ne pensait même pas qu'il ait pu tenter de mettre fin à ses jours dans sa jeunesse… En plus le fait que son père soit mort et qu'il n'en ait parlé à personne, alors qu'on est sa famille, le faisait sentir un peu mal. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas laisser son ami dans un état pareil, il devait lui faire savoir à quel point il était important pour lui.

« Spencer, regarde-moi, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu ne dois jamais en douter. Et tu comptes pour chacun de nous »

« Arrête ca, et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question »

Dereck le regarda sans comprendre

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'es toujours si gentil avec moi, je viens de te montrer à quel point je suis un monstre et que je vous aie caché des infos que l'on considère socialement importantes et toi tu me dis que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Ça n'a simplement pas de sens. »

Dereck le regarda durant un moment, se demandant s'il devait ou non lui dire… Néanmoins, il décida que c'était le moment ou jamais. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et commenca : « Parce que… parce que je t'aime »


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 : je n'ai pas eu aucun commentaire, mais bon, je continue et j'espère que je finirai par en avoir quelques-uns... Comme je l'ai dit, positif ou négatif, tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir m'améliorer pour la prochaine fois, et seul des reviews peuvent m'y aider… Merci quand même pour ceux qui veulent bien me lire, ça me fait chaud au cœur!

Un silence pesant resta entre les deux hommes. Dereck observa Reid qui ne bougeait plus, qui était simplement figé en regardant la carte. Il se demanda s'il l'avait entendu, mais il savait bien que oui, mais il était impossible de dire ce qu'il en pensait puisqu'il ne le regardait pas… Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longs instants. Jusqu'à ce que JJ déambule dans la pièce, légèrement mal à l'aise, car elle voyait bien la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, pour leur demander de les rejoindre au bureau du shérif, car Garcia avait trouvé des suspects après avoir recoupé les points communs entre les victimes, qu'ils avaient éliminé certains suspects avec le profil du tueur, mais qu'ils avaient besoin du profil géographique pour réduire cette liste…

Spencer se leva et se dirigea vers elle, suivi par Derek qui se sentait mal n'ayant obtenu aucune réponse, que ce soit dans le même sens de ses sentiments ou à l'opposé de la part de Reid… Il aurait pu encaisser un rejet, mais le fait de ne pas savoir était décidément la pire des tortures. Néanmoins, pour se calmer, il se dit qu'il verrait cela plus tard.

Reid, quant à lui, terminait mentalement le profil géographique en étudiant les dossiers des suspects, et au bout de quelques minutes, il donna le nom du seul suspect vivant dans la zone de confort de l'unsub qu'il avait délimité dans sa tête. Hotch acquiesça et fit signe au shérif de rassembler tout le monde.

Hotch a alors distribué les stratégies pour l'assaut. Il avait dit à tout le monde de se préparer et qu'ils iraient le cueillir le plus rapidement possible chez lui avant qu'il ne parte à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime. Dans le vestiaire, Reid alla lui demander s'il lui serait possible de rester ici durant ce temps, car après tout il n'était jamais bien utile sur le terrain. Hotch en douta, car après tout Reid avait toujours tenu à faire ses preuves et faire autant de terrain qui lui était possible de faire, et là de se défiler ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Néanmoins, il se dit que ça avait peut-être un lien avec sa blessure récente après tout, il voyait bien que cela était toujours douloureux pour son agent, et peut-être même que cela le rendait également nerveux de se retrouver après si peu de temps en danger dans une situation comme celle-ci. Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer.

Quand Hotch rejoint les autres devant les voitures, et qu'il vit leurs regards interrogateurs face au fait qu'il manquait un membre de l'équipe, il se contenta de dire que Reid préférait ne pas venir, sans ajouter rien de plus. Et tous se mirent en route… Après 20 minutes de route, ils arrivèrent sur place avec l'équipe du SWAT. Comme une de ces trop rares fois, le suspect se rendit sans tracas et ils puissent aventurer la maison, et là ils trouvèrent une salle de torture avec divers instruments, ainsi que des traces de sang à plusieurs endroits. Le suspect ne s'était même pas donné la peine de nettoyer le sang de ses victimes, et on pouvait donc constater à quel point c'était un narcissique se pensant plus fort que les forces de l'ordre comme le profil l'avait démontré au départ… Cela dégouta un peu les membres de l'équipe en pensant à la facilité à laquelle ils avaient arrêté le suspect… Néanmoins, le sentiment du devoir accompli les fit rapidement se sentir heureux que cette affaire ait été si facile à résoudre. Pourquoi donc vouloir que cela soit plus compliqué, il fallait pouvoir profiter de cette victoire après tout. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les voitures avec le suspect appréhendé et rentrèrent au poste.

Quant à Reid, durant ce temps, il appela le chef Matt Cruz. Ce dernier était bien surpris de voir apparaître sur l'afficheur du téléphone de son bureau le numéro du docteur Reid, puisqu'il n'avait jamais parlé seul à seul avec lui, et qu'il ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient à le faire un jour… Néanmoins, il laissa ses appréhensions de côté et répondit :

« Bonjour Agent Reid? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel? »

« Bonjour, messieur, j'aimerais que vous remplissiez une demande de transfert à mon nom svp »

« Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous ne passez pas directement par l'agent Hotchner, normalement cela doit être le supérieur hiérarchique direct qui remplit ce genre de demande, vous le savez non? »

« Oui, mais c'est pour éviter d'avoir à étayer la raison de mon transfert, que j'aimerais garder sous le couvert de raisons personnelles. Et que je sais que Hotch n'apprécierait pas cela et enquêterait pour connaitre la raison avant de remplir la demande et que je souhaite partir le plus tôt possible. »

« Très bien. Je comprends dans ce cas, et je vais m'en occuper. Néanmoins, je vous réserve donc le droit d'annuler cette demande durant 1 semaine, si d'ici là vous changez d'avis, après tout au vus des récents évènements les doutes sont normaux, mais je comprends. Auriez-vous une préférence sur l'endroit où vous aimeriez travailler? »

« Non, cela m'ait égal à vrai dire, je souhaite seulement que ce soit le plus tôt possible. En attendant, je prendrais des congés et remplirais mes rapports de chez moi »

« Très bien. Vous souvenez-vous de l'unité de Jack Garrett avec laquelle vous avez travaillé il y a quelques semaines? Celle qu'a rejointe l'agent Ashley Seaver? Ils auraient une place de libre, vous pourriez commencer lundi, soit dans 4 jours. Je vois que vous avez accumulé 13 jours de congé, donc je n'ai aucun problème à ce que vous preniez ces 4 jours en congé, tant bien sûr que vous me transmettiez vos rapports des dossiers en court avant votre nouvelle affectation. »

« Merci, messieurs, cela sera fait »

« Cela me déçoit tout de même de perdre un agent de votre niveau, vous faites du très bon travail. Donc, si vous changez d'avis d'ici là, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Sinon, l'agent Garrett et son équipe vous accueilleraient lund 30. Bonsoir »

« Merci, au revoir »

Après cet appel, il savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, surtout compte tenu de la situation avec Morgan. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tourmenté par la façon dont il devrait l'annoncer à l'équipe, et comment ces derniers réagiraient, en particulier Derek. Cela lui faisait mal de lui faire ça, ainsi qu'aux autres bien sûr, qui l'ont tous toujours soutenu peu importe la situation. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il ne pourrait jamais se trouver de nouveau dans la même pièce que Morgan a nouveau. Il n'aurait plus la force de cela, ça lui ferait trop mal, sans compter Morgan qui souffrirait encore plus que lui, il en était convaincu. Oui, il faisait ce qu'il devait faire. Il se le répéta ainsi durant de longues minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici sans plus tarder le 3ème chapitre! (Et oui, 3 en 1 journée : Je ne connais pas les moyennes générales mais je penses bien m'en sortir aujourd'hui!) Ce chapitre est quand même beaucoup plus longs que les précédent (comme vous pouvez le remarquer!) J'espère que ca ne vous dérange pas trop quand même? Enfin bref.

Pour ceux qui se demanderaient comment cela se fait que je poste si rapidement, la réponse est simple. Sans vous raconter ma vie, (après tout je sais que ca n'intéresse personne hi hi), je vais encore à l'école (j'ai 18 ans) et je souhaite faire l'histoire le plus rapidement possible pendant que j'en aie le temps. (Je sais comme ça peut être long parfois d'attendre une suite pendant plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines, en vain. Je veux donc tout faire pour que ça ne vous arrive pas!) Je ne vais pas aller toujours aussi vite quand même (il faut aussi avoir pitié de moi : 3 chapitres en 1 journées ça fait quand même beaucoup non?) mais je profite du week-end! Et je ferais du mieux possible cette semaine quand même

J'ai vu que les auteurs répondaient aux reviews sur la page du prochain chapitre, je me joints donc à cette tendance, et les voilà donc Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ces reviews! Ca me fait chaud au cœur! (Et pour les fautes j'essaierai de faire plus d'efforts, j'utilise antidote pour corriger mes chapitres mais ce n'est décidemment pas suffisant, et on m'a proposé un site mais il est payant… Donc je me contenterai de faire mon possible en espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir à ce niveau-là… Enfin...) Alors bon bref voici mes réponses:

Lunard : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait chaud au cœur, vraiment! Au début je ne comprenais pas les auteurs qui disaient milles merci à une review mais maintenant je le comprends, ça fait tellement plaisir c'est indescriptible c'est sûr! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser cette histoire en plan. Par expérience, je sais à quelle point ça fait ***** (restons polie enfin ) ) quand quelqu'un ne finit pas son histoire, je ne sais même pas combien de nuit blanche j'ai passé à me tourmenter et m'imaginer mentalement la suite d'une histoire que l'auteur à abandonner. Enfin, bref. Sinon je n'ai peut-être pas été assez clair pour la scène du chapitre 1 où Reid se dévoile ainsi à Morgan : ce n'est pas dans le jet mais dans la salle de conférence qu'ils occupent au poste de police que cela s'est passé… Je l'ai modifié, j'ai ajouté quelques détails (dont le fait qu'il était seul dans la salle de conférence qui leur était assigné), j'espère que c'est plus clair! Merci! Pour la fin je te promets rien ;) Perso j'aime bien les drames hi hi ! Mais je n'ai pas encore décidé… À voir!

Émilie : Merci beaucoup! Et non, comme dans la série j'aime bien un Morgan têtu qui n'abandonne pas facilement… Mais bien sûr, je n'ai pas l'intention de leur rendre cela trop facile non plus… Je n'en dit pas plus :) (même si je le voudrais, je ne suis pas si loin dans l'histoire quand même, enfin bon!)

Addict-Peter-Stiles : Oui, je trouve que dans la série on voit Spencer se refermer de plus en plus sur lui-même et ce n'est pas exploiter….. C'est donc pour moi facile de dire qu'il s'en veut énormément pour tout ce qui s'est passé (et je ne suis pas la seule j'en suis sure :) ) Sans compter qu'il a l'air si lasse, si triste… Néanmoins, histoire de ne pas gâcher le « suspense » (je sais, j'exagère, mais je ne sais pas comment appeler ça enfin…) : je ne ferai donc pas trop de commentaire sur le reste )

Guest : Merci! En effet, tout s'éclaircira dans ce chapitre! ;) (Enfin, tout, peut-être pas, mais une partie tout du moins! :)

L'équipe rentra au poste moins d'une heure plus tard, et déposèrent le suspect en cellule de détention avant de rejoindre Reid dans la salle de conférence. Hotch annonça à toute son équipe que l'avion les attendait et qu'ils décolleraient dans deux heures, le temps de passer à l'hôtel plier bagage et de se rendre à l'aéroport. L'équipe obéit donc. Reid avait soigneusement évité Dereck tant du regard que physiquement et entra en voiture avec Hotch et Rossi alors que les autres prenaient le second VUS. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à l'hôtel, et chacun se dirigea dans leur chambre respective. Reid vida sa chambre tranquillement, et après avoir entendu les autres sortir de la leur il se décida enfin à sortir. Il se dirigea directement et sans cérémonie en voiture, sans s'attarder aux autres. Il n'avait pas envie de se montrer si impoli, mais il trouvait que de faire semblant de discuter avec eux, même si ce n'était que quelques instants, serait assez hypocrite considérant sa demande de transfert. Il ne voulait pas non l'annoncer tout de suite aux autres puisqu'il n'avait pas envie de supporter toutes leurs émotions durant leur retour en Virginie, sans compter les interminables questions. Donc, les éviter restait la meilleure solution. Les autres le regardèrent, inquiets, mais ils se disent tous dans leurs têtes que cela devait être beaucoup pour lui, comme retour après sa blessure, tant mentalement que physiquement, et ne s'y attardèrent donc pas. Ils rejoignirent le jet quelque temps plus tard. Chacun s'installa donc aux places qu'ils avaient l'habitude de prendre. Reid se coucha sur le canapé pour dormir, JJ et Kate s'assirent côte à côte discutant un moment de leur vie de famille respective, avant de se reposer à leur tour. Hotch quant à lui remplissait ses dossiers aux côtés de Rossi qui dormait, et Morgan était installer les écouteurs sur les oreilles sur un siège à côté de Garcia qui jouait sur son ordinateur portable à un de ses jeux auxquels elle était pratiquement accro.

Sur le canapé, Reid faisait semblant de dormir tel qu'il le faisait souvent, et ce, en particulier ces derniers mois, dans le but que ses collègues cessent de venir le voir pour lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas en train de dormir durant le vol, ou juste de recevoir leurs regards inquiets à tous. Il était simplement fatigué de faire pitié à ce point-là à son équipe. Donc, après la mort de Gideon et Rossi qui venait le voir avec ses histoires qui visaient à lui remonter le moral un peu, il avait tout bonnement décidé que de faire semblant de dormir était la meilleure solution pour avoir la paix de ce dernier. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Rossi, il aimait ses attentions et les anecdotes qu'il lui racontait qui visait à l'aider à se sentir mieux, tout comme le fait qu'il ait tenté de combler une part du vide qui l'habitait depuis longtemps, (mais encore plus depuis la mort de Gideon, il fallait se l'avouer), en se rapprochant de lui, notamment le fait qu'il ait commencé à jouer aux échecs avec lui, après qu'il lui ait avoué qu'il aurait aimé jouer une dernière partie avec Gideon. C'était plutôt le contraire, en fait, il aimait cela. Une partie de lui avait envie de nouer avec lui une relation telle qu'il avait connu avec Gideon comme tentait de le faire Rossi avec lui (même si son niveau aux échecs était loin d'être comparables à celui de Gideon, soyons honnêtes). Néanmoins, une autre part de lui, la plus importante, souhaitait éviter de trop se rapprocher de Rossi. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte après qu'ils se soient ainsi rapprochés. En considérant son âge, ainsi que ses moyens financiers importants grâce à sa carrière d'écrivain, ce n'était pas si irrationnel comme façon de penser. Il avait également accompli tous ses devoirs en travaillant toutes ces années au FBI, et pouvait donc laisser tomber sa carrière sans regret, l'esprit tranquille. Sans oublier qu'il avait une fille avec qui il se devait de reprendre le temps perdu. Il pouvait donc prendre sa retraite dès le lendemain s'il le souhaitait, rien ne le retenait ici. Par conséquent, il valait mieux ne pas s'attacher à lui et donc de prendre ses distances du mieux qu'il put. Il en fit de même en même temps avec ses autres collègues considérant que cela blesserait peut-être Rossi s'il était le seul avec qui il ne souhaitait pas être proche. Bref, par souci d'être d'équitable, il s'était donc éloigné de tout le monde peu à peu. La seule personne avec qui il s'était permis de garder une relation particulière était avec Blake, qui lui manque d'ailleurs énormément, mais elle était partie à présent, et il ne la reverrait plus jamais. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça après tout…

Après approximativement 1 h de vol, à sa grande surprise, il entendit quelqu'un venir et s'asseoir à côté de lui, dans le maigre espace qui restait entre ses jambes repliées contre son torse, et le bras du canapé. Il attendit ainsi un moment, devenant de plus en plus nerveux, attendant que l'autre personne finisse par parler, afin de savoir de qui il s'agissait et priant intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas Morgan. Après un moment, son soudain voisin lui parla, et, soulagé, il reconnut immédiatement la voix de son supérieur. Ce dernier entama alors la conversation, quelque peu sans détour :

« Reid, je sais que tu ne dors pas »

Il se releva alors légèrement vers lui, et regarda Hotch à la manière de dire, comment saviez-vous?

Hotch le regarda un moment, mais sembla comprendre, puisqu'il lui répondit : « Depuis que tu es dans l'équipe, tu n'as jamais dormi paisiblement. Et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça changerait. »

Reid ne répondit pas. Il se demanda ce que venait faire son supérieur hiérarchique près de lui, il n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant. Néanmoins, une partie de lui préférait ne pas le savoir, car il craignait que ce soit à propos de sa demande de transfert...

Après quelques longues minutes de silence, Hotch se lança: « Je suis au courant. Cruz m'a appelé. »

Reid se redressa alors complètement, et lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux: « Vous ne pourriez pas attendre d'être au bureau? Je ne tiens pas à ce que les autres entendent. »

Hotch continua de le regarder et soupira. Non, mais, il vient de lui dire qu'il savait qu'il avait demandé à être transféré et lui s'inquiétait que les autres puissent entendre? Il devait bien savoir qu'ils le sauraient puisque son départ les toucherait aussi. Mais bon, il verrait cela plus tard, pour l'heure, il devait régler certains points : « Ils sont tous occupés, on est tranquille. Donc, pourquoi es-tu passé par Cruz au lieu de venir me parler directement? »

Reid parla alors : « Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, je ne suis pas très difficile à profiler. »

Hotch acquiessa. « Ma théorie c'est que tu voulais éviter que je te questionne sur les motifs de ton soudain départ »

« C'est cela, je pars pour des raisons personnelles et vous ne l'auriez pas accepté aussi bien que Cruz, c'était donc plus simple de passer directement par lui. »

Hotch resta silencieux un moment à ses côtés, avant de se lever et de retourner s'asseoir à sa place, conscient que Reid ne lui dirait rien de plus et qu'il devait respecter la décision de son subordonné. Il n'avait pas tort après tout, s'il avait fait sa demande auprès de lui il ne l'aurait pas accepté avant de comprendre les raisons le poussant à agir de la sorte. C'était un défaut chez lui, toujours à s'inquiéter un peu trop pour ses agents que son titre de patron ne lui permettait. Reid avait donc bien fait finalement.

L'arrivée au bureau fit plus calme qu'habituellement, une tension étant palpable entre les membres de l'équipe dans chacun des véhicules, formés des mêmes équipes que précédemment. Dans le premier véhicule, Hotch et Reid restèrent tous deux silencieux, et Rossi ne tenait vraisemblablement pas à faire la conversation sentant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux hommes et qu'il valait mieux attendre d'être mis dans la confidence. Après tout, il savait qu'il saurait, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, et il était un homme patient. Dans l'autre véhicule, Morgan conduisit silencieusement, visiblement tourmenté, mais personne n'osa demander ce qui le tracassait sachant que lorsqu'il ne voulait pas parler de quelque chose il n'hésitait pas à rembarrer l'autre, et ce, sans détour, lui mentionnant que ça ne le regardait pas. Par conséquent, ils attendraient qu'il soit prêt à en parler, comme à son habitude, auprès de Garcia, sa meilleure amie, comme il le faisait habituellement. Ils ne savaient peut-être pas les tracas que pouvait avoir le métis à certains instants, mais le voir retrouver le sourire un peu plus tard après s'être confié à Garcia leur suffisait toujours, ce cas ne faisant pas exception.

Chacun rentra doucement à Quantico et s'installèrent à leur bureau en rédigeant tranquillement leurs rapports, comme l'agent Hotchner leur avait demandé de faire avant de quitter le bureau. Ils avaient parfois l'habitude d'aller boire un verre tous ensemble après une enquête, mais aujourd'hui faisait bien exception. Reid attendit un long moment que ses collègues partent en simulant de continuer à remplir ce rapport de l'enquête qui n'avait pourtant en rien avancé depuis le début, n'ayant vraiment pas la tête à réfléchir à cela, et commença rapidement à vider son bureau quand tous ces derniers étaient partis. Quand la moitié de son bureau fut emballé, il vit Dereck s'approcher de lui, et il se demanda ce qu'il fichait ici puisqu'il l'avait vu partir un peu plus tôt, mais il préféra continuer à vider son bureau tentant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Il l'aborda alors, l'air visiblement furieux. : « Reid, qu'est-ce que tu fais »

« Je range mon bureau comme tu peux le voir. »

« Pourquoi? »

« C'est simple. J'ai demandé à être transféré »

« Hein, c'est quoi cette histoire? »

« — Ce n'est pas une histoire. J'ai demandé à être transféré »

Reid s'arrêta alors de ranger son bureau et se tourna dans sa direction, bien qu'il soit toujours incapable de le regarder et s'appuya le dos contre son bureau.

« — QUOI! Mais pourquoi? C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit. Je t'ai dévoilé mes sentiments justes pour que, enfin tu saches que tu n'es pas seul, c'est tout. Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'y répondre et encore moins de partir »

« — Morgan… »

« — Non! Je ne comprends pas. On peut rester collègues au moins, si t'es trop mal à l'aise d'être mon ami en sachant çela je comprends, il n'y a aucun problème, mais je t'en prie ne part pas pour ça. Je savais déjà que tu ne m'aimais pas, mais… »

« — Morgan! »

« — Je te promets que mes sentiments n'interviendront jamais dans mes actions, comme ça ne l'a pas fait auparavant, et si ça peut te faire plaisir et rester je peux même arrêter de te surprotéger, c'est vrai que je le fais trop après tout, ta raison, comme toujours d'ailleurs, mais laisse-moi au moins une chance de faire des efforts pour arranger ça s'il te plait, je te jure que… »

« — Dereck! » Il l'appela par son prénom espérant que ça puisse le calmer un peu et qu'il puisse enfin placer quelques mots. En vain…

« Non Spencer laisse-moi finir. D'ailleurs, comment veux-tu que je reste dans l'équipe en sachant que tu pars à cause de moi? Franchement! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça, je suis un vrai crétin, excuse… »

« — DERECK! Vas-tu te la fermer, ça n'a rien à voir »

Ce dernier le regarda et rigola quelques instants d'un rire ironique, avant de répondre : « — ah bon? Eh bien c'est quoi alors? Tu veux peut-être me faire croire que tu as envie de partir depuis un moment et que comme par hasard c'est juste après que je te dévoile mes sentiments. Dis-moi, quelles sont les probabilités qu'une telle coïncidence se produise? »

Reid osa enfin le regarder, et soupira, lasse : « — pratiquement aucune… »

« — Alors quoi? C'est ça ou ce n'est pas ça! Franchement j'en ai marre, j'aimerais bien comprendre à la fin. Pour moi c'est clair : je te dégoute maintenant et tu veux t'en aller. J'ai tout gâché, comme toujours, mais t'a qu'à me le dire au lieu de rester comme ça »

Franchement épuisé de l'entendre déblatérer toutes ces conneries, Reid lui hurla : « — c'est que je t'aime aussi bon sang! »

Un silence régna tout à coup autour d'eux auprès des personnes encore présentes, visiblement gênées d'avoir entendu cela, et mal à l'aise au plus haut point. Puis, tout le monde reprit leur chemin tentant de faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu.

Morgan regarda Reid, abasourdi. Il ne savait pas pas quoi dire. Vraiment, ça, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Trop d'émotion se répercuta en même temps à l'intérieur de lui. Un mélange d'incompréhension, de tristesse et même de colère déferla en lui. Vraiment, ça n'avait aucun sens. Tout n'avait pas de sens. Reid, quant à lui, était incapable d'esquisser un geste et n'osait pas de regarder en face. Après un silence pesant, Morgan prit enfin la parole.

Il lui murmura : « Ça n'a pas de sens »

Reid prit alors une grande inspiration

« Je ne peux pas, d'accord? Je suis pathétique. Les défauts que je t'ai énumérés plus tôt ne sont rien face à ça. Les autres ont toujours eu raison en fait, je ne suis qu'une fleur bleue, une mauviette, une maudite gamine, c'est tout. » Il sort alors un livre de son sac, le roman que lui avait offert Maeve alors qu'ils devaient se rencontrer au restaurant quelques temps avant sa mort, et le posa sur la table : « Le récit de John Smith ». Il reprit alors, après quelques secondes de silence : « Tu savais que je ne suis même pas foutu de me séparer de ce stupide livre? Voilà tout. Lamentable, ça résume bien qui je suis, pas vrai? En plus, je suis lâche, je fuis toujours, je suis comme l'était mon père. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu mérites d'être heureux. D'accord? »

Il rassembla alors toutes ses affaires qu'il lui restait dans son bureau en les lançant rapidement avec le reste dans sa boîte et s'enfuit alors en courant vers l'ascenseur, sans même se retourner, en laissant un Dereck complètement figer sur place qui n'y comprenait toujours rien, en plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà maintenant et enfin le chapitre 4 (je sais, vous savez lire, je ne sais pas pourquoi je crois bon de le mentionner…) Ca va être enfin être un peu plus clair pour ceux qui se demandent quand ils pourront enfin comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre cher docteur Reid…

Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à le poster, je travaille sur ce chapitre depuis 10 h ce matin, mais entre deux harcèlements j'avais de la difficulté à me concentrer et enfin bref, ça avançait vraiment lentement… Néanmoins, il est un peu plus long que le précédent (et beaucoup plus que mes premiers par conséquent!), donc j'espère que ça compensera un peu quand même… :(

J'ai recu 2 review pour le chapitre 3 : Merci à vous de prendre le temps de m'écrire encore une fois :)

Addict-Peter-Stiles : Je t'ai répondu par PM (je le dis au cas où, je ne sais pas si c'est facile à voir, si tu t'attends à ce que ce soit ici ou quoi. Enfin.

Émilie : Merci :) Mais t'inquiète, je fais le plus vite possible, je n'ai pas l'intention de la faire trainer une éternité ;)

J'en profite pour vous demander de bien vouloir me laisser des reviews svp :) (positive, négative ou même neutre, mais c'est toujours mieux de savoir ce qu'on fait de bien et de mal pour une prochaine fois svp :) ) De plus, j'aime bien aussi simplement savoir ce que vous en pensez ;)

Sinon merci de vous être rendus jusqu'ici dans votre lecture! Bon, j'arrête les blablas inutiles, voilà l'histoire :

Après plusieurs longues minutes à être resté planté là sans bouger, à côté du bureau maintenant vide de Spencer, mais restant toujours en état de choc, Morgan alla rejoindre Garcia dans son bureau, s'accompagnant d'un air abattu. Garcia, simplement en se tournant vers lui, comprit qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout :

Elle s'approcha donc de lui, lui prit la main et l'installa sur la chaise de son bureau, avant de demander :

« Hey, mon beau chevalier, que se passe-t-il? »

Il fondit alors en larme dans les bras de Garcia. Avec elle, il ne se donnait même pas la peine de tenter de masquer ses émotions. Garcia savait bien que sous ses allures de grand charmeur musclé et insensible se cachait un homme au cœur tendre, extrêmement sensible, pouvant peut-être même concurrencer le génie. Elle s'inquiétait d'ailleurs pour ce dernier depuis quelque temps, mais non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui, c'était Morgan qui avait besoin d'elle. Tant pis pour Reid s'il ne souhaitait plus se confier à elle, c'est tout. Elle continua donc de caresser le dos de Morgan durant un moment, tentant ainsi de le rassurer. Puis, quand elle sentit ses sanglots se calmer un peu, elle reprit.

« Mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans cet état? »

Il éclata de nouveau en incontrôlable sanglots, tout en essayant de lui expliquer, tant bien que mal. Cependant, tout ce qu'elle était parvenue à comprendre c'est quelques mots de temps en temps : « Reid, partir, faute »

Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser. Elle savait qu'il était amoureux de Spencer dès le début où elle avait rejoint l'équipe (au regard qu'il lui portait, alors que les autres pensaient que c'était un regard protecteur qu'un grand frère porte à son second, elle, savait bien différencier ces deux éléments. Pas par expérience, elle était bien plus à l'aise avec ses ordis qu'avec les gens après tout, elle n'a eu que ces quelques histoires, notamment avec Kevin Lynch il y a quelques années, et auparavant cet homme qui a tenté de la tuer, ainsi qu'un hacker dans sa jeunesse, et pour résumé ce n'était que des lamentables échecs. Néanmoins, elle ressentait ces choses; sous ses airs de filles obsédées et excentriques, elle pouvait empathir avec tout le monde, expliquant par le fait même qu'elle avait tant de mal avec les horreurs du quotidien de son boulot, ce don étant probablement un cadeau de la tragédie qui a sévi lorsqu'elle avait 18 ans et qui a emporté ses parents dans un tragique accident de voiture… C'est d'ailleurs grâce aux sentiments du métis avec Reid que leur relation a pu évoluer si rapidement, car elle l'avait confronté dans son bureau, et il avait fini par déclarer forfait dans un long soupir et s'installant dans cette même chaise en lui avouant que oui il l'aimait, mais que Reid était également impossible à ne pas aimer après tout. Son visage, son corps, ses manies avec ses doigts qui bougeaient dans tous les sens, son incapacité à comprendre les blagues pourtant si simple ou même à tenir des baguettes, tout chez lui le faisait littéralement craquer. Cependant, il lui avait dit après qu'il savait aussi que c'était une histoire d'amour impossible, puisqu'il ne semblait avoir confiance en personne dans l'équipe, toujours collé ou presque à Gideon, et ne parlant ou presque que par le biais de phrases qu'il avait tirées de livres, incapables pour le moins même d'entretenir une conversation avec quelqu'un, sans parler des contacts physiques, il ne disait rien et les acceptais, mais il sentait bien à quel point il détestait cela et qu'il se crispait à chaque fois… Rien à faire donc, cela va sans dire, donc il se contenterait de l'écouter comme il le faisait déjà avec ses trois sœurs et veillerait sur lui. Garcia l'avait écouté, sans l'interrompre, de plus en plus gêné d'avoir provoqué une conversation de ce genre, mais ne le laissa pas paraître, et se contenta donc lui murmurer à la fin de son récit que si l'on croyait en quelque chose, rien ne pouvait être impossible, et lui avait donné un doux baiser sur la joue et l'avait laissé seul dans son antre. C'est ce qui avait marqué le début d'une profonde amitié entre les deux, et qui a duré depuis tout ce temps. Néanmoins, était-ce pour cela que même après plus de 10 ans il n'avait pas pu oublier ses sentiments envers le génie? C'était donc de sa faute à elle s'il était dans cet état aujourd'hui? Non, elle ne devait pas penser comme ça.

Elle essaya de comprendre mentalement ce qui pouvait bien se passer, mais ces quelques mots ne l'aidaient en rien. Elle essaya d'y mettre de l'ordre… Reid devait partir parce qu'il avait commis une faute? Ou bien quelqu'un devait partir à cause d'une faute de Reid? Non, ça n'avait aucun sens, dans un choix comme dans l'autre, et elle ne voyait vraiment pas qu'est-ce que signifiaient ces mots autrement. C'est sûr que pour mettre Derek dans un état pareil, la première solution avait quelque chose de plus cohérent, mais après tout jamais son génie préféré ne commettait d'erreur. Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre. À moins que Reid ne parte à cause de Derek? Non, sûrement pas, jamais Derek n'aurait fait quelque chose qui aurait pu faire fuir Spencer, pour cela, même la première solution avait quelque chose de plus vraisemblable. Elle continua de bercer un moment son ami Derek se disant que cela serait bien plus simple quand il se calmera pour ensuite lui parler. Ils restèrent ainsi durant environ cinq minutes, puis Derek, reprenant contenance, se releva légèrement, et essuya son visage du reste de toutes ses larmes à l'aide de son bras. Il reprit donc, et lui raconta l'histoire au grand complet (oubliant la plupart des confidences de son ami par contre, celles qui jugeaient qui n'étaient pas très importantes pour comprendre en quoi ils ne pourraient pas être amants un jour, et ne voulant pas tromper davantage la confiance de ce dernier après tout… Malgré tout, il avait quand même l'impression de le trahir en mentionnant que Spencer n'avait pas encore su tourner la page sur Maeve…)

Garcia était vraiment surprise, et ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une histoire de ce genre-là. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs que ça semblait un peu surréaliste, ne comprenant vraiment pas le comportement du génie qui semblait pour le moins paradoxal… Elle devait avouer qu'il a toujours été quelqu'un de complexe; il était très émotif physiquement, mais à vrai dire malgré ses talents pour décoder les autres, elle n'arrivait jamais à comprendre les raisons qui se cachaient derrière les gestes de Spencer… Pour comprendre un génie, il fallait sûrement un génie après tout… Néanmoins, elle se rapprocha de Derek, et posa ses mains sur ses joues avant de relever sa tête afin qu'il la regarde, et lui dit :

« — Mon beau Derek, tu ne peux pas le laisser partir ainsi, sinon tu le perdras à tout jamais. Tu dois aller le voir. »

« — Garcia, il est trop tard, tu le sais, il va partir lundi, en fait il va sûrement prendre un vol dimanche, mais c'est un fait; il va être trans….

Garcia lui coupa alors la parole, ne voulant pas entendre ses propos inutiles davantage : « — non, tu sais très bien que je peux tout faire avec mes bébés et que je peux m'arranger pour régler tout ça. Mais toi tu ne dois pas laisser tomber. Tu dois lui montrer à quel point il compte pour toi, et pour nous tous bien entendu en même temps. Donc, tu vas lever tes jolies fesses de ma chaise, te ressaisir, prendre ta voiture et foncer chez Reid, tu m'entends? »

Morgan ne bougea pas, certain que ça ne servirait à rien et honnêtement, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'essayer. Spencer lui avait avoué de ne pas être capable de tourner la page de Maeve, alors ne serait-il pas égoïste de foncer tête baissée et de l'obliger à le faire? Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Garcia remarqua les doutes qui tiraillait son beau métis, et lui dis donc : « Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Cependant, tu le connais, tu sais qu'il a pour envie de fuir toute possibilité de bonheur, car il se sent encore responsable de la mort de Maeve, je l'ai compris. »

En entendant cela, Morgan ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aimerait tellement que ce soit si simple… Si Pénélope connaissait vraiment toute l'histoire, elle saurait elle aussi que c'est peine perdue et ne lui dirait certainement pas de foncer, mais il ne pouvait décidément pas tout lui raconter, il se contenta donc d'écouter la suite de son amie.

« Néanmoins, il ne peut pas continuer à se détruire à cause d'elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il a 34 ans. Il lui reste tant d'années à vivre. Tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Et puis pense à nous aussi, l'équipe, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans lui dit moi? C'est presque toujours lui qui trouve les clefs de nos enquêtes après tout. Et sans ses longs discours d'informations totalement inutiles? » Elle sourit, repensant à quel point ça pouvait être à la fois fatiguant et intéressant avec sa façon de parler si rapidement comme si sa vie en dépendant. Elle se reconcentra alors sur Derek qui n'avait toujours pas bougé…

Elle regarda donc Morgan fixement durant un moment, et finie par lui dire en souriant « Chéri, si tu ne te lèves pas toi-même pour y aller, je te passe les menottes, abuserait de ton corps quelques instants histoire de profiter de l'occasion et te trainerait ensuite jusqu'à chez lui. »

Morgan sourit un instant en s'imaginant la scène; elle savait toujours comment lui remonter le moral, c'était peu dire. Il se leva donc, prit Garcia dans ses bras un moment et lui murmura un « merci » et lui posa un baiser sur le front. Il sortit donc du bureau, prit sa voiture et se mis en direction de chez Reid. Il se demandait bien comment il pourrait le convaincre de revenir, le beau génie pouvait parfois se montrer têtu après tout, mais il essaya de se préparer un petit discours mentalement. Ce n'était pas son genre de réfléchir avant de parler, mais il voulait éviter de lui dire des choses qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite ou encore de rester simplement figé devant lui ne sachant pas quoi lui dire…

Il arriva sur place une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et grimpa jusqu'à son appartement. Il cogna à la porte une première fois, mais Spencer ne lui répondit pas. Il réessaya, une deuxième puis une troisième fois en vain. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas abandonner si facilement, il s'imaginait déjà en train de raconter à Garcia qu'il était parti, car Spencer refusait de lui ouvrir… Non, vraiment, il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de lui parler avant de partir, simplement pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa beauté ténébreuse…

Il entama donc de lui parler à travers la porte, espérant vraiment qu'il veule bien lui ouvrir la porte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'une adolescente dans un film à l'eau de rose, il se sentait tellement ridicule…

— Spencer, c'est moi, Derek. Écoute, je veux seulement te parler. Laisse-moi au moins une chance de le faire, je t'en prie, et pas au travers de cette foutue porte. Après si tu le souhaites toujours je partirais et te laisserait d'accord? Mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça sans discuter. S'il te plait, ouvre-moi.

Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, bien que cela semble plutôt être une éternité pour Derek. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur à côté de la porte sentant son désespoir monté, et tourna dos à la porte, et s'engagea dans les escaliers pour partir quand il entendit du bruit.

Spencer vint alors ouvrir la poste, sans rien dire, et sorti en refermant brutalement la porte derrière lui. Il se contentait de regarder Derek, le regard complètement impassible.

Face à l'attitude du génie, Derek était complètement déstabilisé. Il ne se souvenait plus de tout de ce qu'il avait prévu de lui dire. Il se laissa donc guider par ses émotions :

« Spencer, pourquoi fais-tu ça? Tu vas refuser d'être heureux toute ta vie? Tu crois vraiment que tu ne le mérites pas? Tu es quelqu'un de bien, de fantastique, tu es le seul qui ne s'en rend pas compte, ouvre les yeux. T'entendre comme ça te dégrader me brise le cœur ok? Pour moi tu es simplement parfait. Physiquement, regarde-toi, tu es simplement magnifique. Cependant, ce n'est rien face à ce que tu es à l'intérieur de toi. Tu es intelligent, tu es quelqu'un de généreux, de profondément gentil, d'attentionné, en fait je ne sais même pas comment te dire à quel point tu es fabuleux, tu l'es c'est tout. Et malgré ce que tu peux penser, tu es la personne la plus forte et la plus courageuse que je connaisse, réellement. En effet, tu as traversé beaucoup plus d'épreuves que la plupart des personnes, et ce depuis ton jeune âge et tu as toujours réussi à t'en sortir brillamment et puis … »

Spencer, qui écoutait depuis le début en silence sans bouger, se décida enfin à parler avant que Derek ne continue à lui donner des qualités qu'il ne pensait pas mériter : « Arrête ca Derek, je t'en prie. »

Derek le regarda, il était vraiment triste que Spencer ait si peu d'estime de lui-même… Cependant, il lui répondit : « Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas le fait que tu es quelqu'un de bien? »

Spencer le regarda un instant sans rien dire, puis se lança : « Parce que c'est faux d'accord! Je suis faible, autant que je l'ai toujours été. Je t'ai menti, tu sais. Il y a plusieurs choses que je ne t'ai jamais parlé, à personne d'ailleurs, et ce n'est pas seulement à propos de la mort de mon père, si seulement ça serait si simple » Spencer lui fit un sourire triste, puis reprit : « Par exemple, tu sais, je t'ai raconté sur une enquête les brutalités qu'on m'a fait subir à l'école, dont la fois où on m'avait attaché nu à un but? Eh bien, ce n'est pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Après qu'ils m'aient attaché, ils m'ont, enfin tu vois, un après l'autre pour me montrer ce que les vrais hommes faisaient aux gamines comme moi… Tu sais le pire? Ce n'était même pas la première fois, loin de là. Quand j'étais gosse, suite au départ de mon père, et ma mère qui ne travaillait évidemment pas et moi qui n'avais pas l'âge légal pour le faire, on ne vivait que de l'argent qu'avait laissé mon père en partant. Ca a suffi un temps, puis quand j'avais 12 ans, ma mère m'avait avoué dans un pseudo éclat de lucidité qu'on n'avait plus rien pour payer le loyer et que le gouvernement irait donc venir nous chercher, enfin bref, je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. J'ai appelé mon oncle, il m'a dit de passer chez lui après les cours. Je lui rendais des services, pas besoin de te faire un dessin, et lui en échange faisait des virements sur le compte de ma mère afin qu'elle puisse continuer à payer les factures. Ça a duré quelques mois, puis j'ai obtenu mon BAC, évidemment j'avais fait mes demandes pour poursuivre mes études. J'ai été au MIT, j'avais obtenu une bourse comme vous le saviez, mais en fait elle ne couvrait pas tous les frais, notamment les livres, donc j'ai continué durant plusieurs années à faire ces trucs avec mon oncle, qui survenait à la fois à mes besoins et à ceux de ma mère. Une prostituée, voilà tout, voilà à quoi je me résumais. À mes 18 ans, j'ai fait placer ma mère à l'hôpital soi-disant pour la protéger d'elle-même, mais en réalité c'est que j'en avais assez, assez de la regarder dans ses moments de lucidité vanter mon oncle qui avait été si gentil d'accepter de nous aider financièrement, et j'en avais assez par-dessus tout de m'occuper d'elle. Tu sais aussi que je ne l'avais pas revu avant cette enquête où elle s'est retrouvée mêlée? Je me contentais de lui écrire des lettres, car je me sentais coupable de ne pas lui rendre visite. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs probablement jamais été la voir, encore aujourd'hui, si ça n'avait pas été de ce cas. Mais bon, après l'avoir fait placé j'ai continué un temps ces choses avec mon oncle, mais j'avais assez d'économies pour me passer de ce "travail", de toute façon je commençais à être trop vieux et à ennuyer mon oncle et ses amis, donc je suis partie en Virginie où j'ai étudié à Yales où enseignait Gideon. Tu connais la suite de l'histoire. »

Ils restèrent tous les deux en silence durant de longues minutes. Spencer se sentait libéré d'un poids du fait d'avoir raconté une partie de lui que personne ne connaissait à son ami, mais il regrettait en même temps de l'avoir fait, cela faisait partie de ses secrets, et il avait honte de s'être dévoilé ainsi à son collègue, honte de tout ce qu'il avait fait à l'époque, honte de qui il était par-dessus tout. Il était tellement sal, dégueulasse même, encore plus à cet instant précis. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas rester encore silencieux face à son collègue, il voulait l'entendre dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait :

« Vas -y, dis-moi à quel point je te déçois du fait que je ne t'ai pas parlé de tout ça, et du fait que je t'ai menti si souvent. Hurle-moi à quel point ça te met en colère, et que je suis dégoutant. Allez, fais-toi plaisir! Frappe-moi si tu en as envie je le mérite après tout!

Derek s'approcha alors de Spencer doucement, et lui prit une main. Spencer se demanda un instant ce qu'il allait faire de sa main : l'utiliser comme intermédiaire pour le frapper? Comme ça après tout il se frappait lui-même, et les mains de Derek seraient épargnées d'une partie de sa saleté, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir la diriger pour l'instant. Donc, la lui brisé en la tordant peut-être? Mieux, la lui couper en lui arrachant avec ses dents? Non, mais quel imbécile, comment pouvait-il avoir pu penser à une chose pareille, c'est physiologiquement impossible. Il se contenta donc d'attendre et de voir quel sort il lui réservait.

Contre toute attente de la part de Spencer, Derek commença à parler, s'accompagnant d'une voix douce : "Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, c'est injuste. C'est normal que tu n'aies pas voulu en parler. Tu sais ce que Buford m'a fait, si ça n'avait pas été de cette enquête où vous l'avez découvert, je ne vous l'aurais pas dit non plus, tu le sais... Tu restes la personne la plus incroyable à mes yeux, malgré tout, et renforces mon idée que tu es la plus forte que je connaisse. Il lui plaça une mèche derrière l'oreille. Reid se crispa alors violemment et se recula.

Spencer bégaya alors : 'Je, non, je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit.'

Derek le regarda un instant et soupira, en se rapprochant doucement de Spencer, avant de reprendre : 'Pourquoi? À cause de Maeve? Ça fait 3 ans et demi maintenant. Tu as bien vu Hotch, il a réussi à tourner la page sur ce qui est arrivé à Haley. Toi tu vas t'empêcher de le faire et d'être heureux durant toute ta vie?'

Spencer, tout en se reculant face aux pas que faisait dangereusement Derek dans sa direction, jusqu'à être totalement appuyé contre sa porte, lui répondit avec une voix des plus rapides témoignant ainsi de l'angoisse qui l'habitait :

« J'avais accepté quand j'étais jeune le fait que je finirais seul tu sais, et je vivais bien avec ça. Je m'étais promis de ne pas succomber à ces tas d'émotions les plus irrationnelles les unes que les autres. J'ai déjà rompu cette promesse une fois et regarde où ça a mené Maeve? Elle est morte à cause de moi. Et puis tout est plus simple comme ça, je le mérite c'est vrai, d'ailleurs regarde un peu ce que tu fais à cause de moi… »

Derek lui coupa alors la parole, il se sentait déjà ridicule, il n'avait pas besoin que Spencer en rajoute, il faisait ce qu'il fallait faire après tout, il ne le regrettait pas. Il lui dit donc : « C'est faux, seule Diane était responsable de la mort de Maeve. Tu n'y étais pour rien, tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait et tu le sais. D'ailleurs, je t'ai vu tellement plus heureux durant ces mois où tu correspondais avec Maeve, ton sourire, tes yeux, tu semblais tellement plus... Comment dire? Serein. Enfin. Laisse-moi t'aimer, laisse-moi te faire découvrir le plaisir. Laisse-moi te rendre heureux à mon tour. »

« — C'est trop tard maintenant, même si je le voulais, je vais partir, tu le sais Derek. »

« — Non, si tu le souhaites Garcia fait annuler la demande de transfert et y efface toute trace, tout de dépend que de toi. »

Reid savait qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de Garcia puisque Cruz lui laissait 1 semaine pour changer d'avis, mais la vérité c'est qu'il souhaitait plus que tout trouver des excuses afin que Derek laisse tomber et parte.

Il poursuit donc sur sa lancée avec une nouvelle excuse (même si celle-ci n'était que la triste vérité) en parlant encore plus rapidement que précédemment : « J'ai trop peur, Derek. Physiquement, je n'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un, enfin de mon plein gré je veux dire, même si avec mon oncle on peut considérer que je le voulais, mais enfin bon. Les contacts avec les autres ont toujours eu quelque chose de difficile pour moi, cadeau d'un QI plus élevé de la normale, qui s'accompagne dans 73 % des cas d'une asociabilité et déjà que je fais partie de cette statistique rajoute ce que j'ai fait et subit quand j'étais gosse alors tu peux tout de suite conclure que c'est environ 98 % de chance que je ne sois jamais en couple. Ajoute par-dessus cela ma phobie des contacts physiques que j'ai toujours trainés avec moi malgré tout, et oui tu peux te moquer après tout, mais j'en suis terrifier, c'est ironique considérant que j'ai eu beaucoup plus de partenaires que la moyenne des jeunes à cet âge-là, mais bon, c'est comme ça et c'est tout. Tu sais que j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts avec vous dans l'équipe comme me le demandait Gideon pour accepter davantage d'être touché, je me suis beaucoup amélioré, et parfois même c'est moi qui initiais l'étreinte dans les moments où l'on considère que c'est socialement de vigueur, j'ai même été capable d'accepter et de répondre aux baisers de Lila dans cette piscine à Los Angeles après tout, mais là ce que tu me demandes c'est trop tu comprends. Je n'en ai pas la force malgré tout ce que tu me dis et je ne reste qu'un gamin terrifier par tout point final.

Dereck avait entendu tout ce que Spencer avait déblatéré, et n'avait pas vraiment réussi à tout comprendre tant ce dernier avait parlé vite et que ce qu'il avait déblatéré était confus, mais il lui répondit tout de même : « — hey, calme-toi, ça va aller d'accord. Tu me fais confiance? »

Spencer était vraiment bouleversé, et à vrai dire, il n'était même pas sûr de lui faire confiance, c'est vrai qu'ils travaillaient ensemble depuis plus de 10 ans et que Derek l'avait toujours beaucoup soutenu au travers des épreuves au travail, mais malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de lui et il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui demandait cela tout d'un coup… Spencer lui répondit donc simplement « — J'imagine, mais je ne vois pas le rapport »

Derek se rapprocha alors de Spencer, qui ne bougeait pas et était toujours acculé contre sa porte fermé, comme si en s'enfonçant comme ça contre elle il pourra la traverser et disparaître… Derek arriva rapidement proche de lui, et posa alors doucement ses lèvres sur celles du génie.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, salut! Voici le chapitre 5! Et oui… enfin… Il est encore plus long que les précédents par contre, je vais essayer de me contrôler pour les prochains car ça commence à être vraiment trop selon moi! Avertissement : j'ai fait une lemon dans ce chapitre. Pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous en pensez svp? (J'ai l'ai fait lire à une amie, elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas assez érotique à son goût mais je ne voulais pas trop en faire non plus… Ça me tiraillait beaucoup mais j'ai fini par préférer laisser ça comme ça au bout du compte… ) Enfin bref, s'il vouuuus plaaaaiiiiiit : pourriez-vous me laisser des reviews? :)

Bon, je ne vais pas vous supplier plus longtemps, vous avez probablement des choses plus intéressantes à faire que ça après tout. Enfin bref. Merci quand même à ceux qui prennent le temps de le faire quand même :)

Guest : T'inquiètes, je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec lui hi hi hi, j'aime bien qu'il souffre )

Émilie : Merci beaucoup :) Eh oui… à suivre dans quelques instants )

Derek et Spencer restèrent ainsi comme ça durant un moment, sans bouger, leurs lèvres se superposant tout simplement. Durant ce temps, Spencer s'était enfin détendu, et il commença à répondre au baiser, d'abord doucement en s'avançant légèrement vers lui, puis en entrouvrant ses lèvres et passant sa langue sur les lèvres jusqu'alors toujours fermées du métis pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la bouche de son partenaire. Le baiser au départ doux et passionné se transforma alors en baiser fougueux.

Réalisant subitement le fait qu'ils étaient toujours à l'extérieur de l'appartement, Spencer mit fin au baiser et dit à son partenaire : « Écoute, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un ou une voisine sorte et nous trouve comme ça. Donc veux-tu entrer? »

Derek ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, et suivit Spencer à l'intérieur. Ce dernier le fit entrer, et se replaça contre la porte. Cela laissa perplexe un moment Derek sur le comportement de son ami, voulait-il s'assurer de pouvoir fuir à tout moment en restant contre cette dernière? Probablement. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner une raison de fuir et se rapprocha à nouveau du jeune homme, afin de reprendre leur baiser là où il l'avait laissé.

Leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans une danse des plus naturelles, et Spencer commença alors à passer ses mains en tremblant légèrement sur le torse musclé de son partenaire, d'abord au-dessus de son chandail pour s'habituer lentement à ces nouvelles sensations, mais après quelques instants de tendre caresse, il glissa sa main sous son chandail et toucha avec passion les courbes finement sculptées de son partenaire, et s'arrêta sur les tétons complètements dressés de son futur amant. Derek ne participait pas beaucoup à l'étreinte, il préférait laisser tout le temps à Spencer de se mettre à l'aise avec ces actes charnels dont il n'avait pas de réel d'expérience, si ce n'est de tous ces abus dont il a été victime… Cependant, quand il sentit le désir de Spencer augmenter contre lui, le ressentant ainsi grâce à leur grande proximité, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il se dit donc que c'était le signal qu'il pouvait bouger maintenant. Il enroula alors délicatement ses mains sur le frêle dos de Spencer et commença à la toucher tout doucement. Au départ, il l'a senti se crisper légèrement, mais ça ne pris pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'il le sente complètement à l'aise sous ses caresses.

Tout en continuant à le toucher, Derek s'approcha de l'oreille de Spencer et lui mordilla délicatement le lobe quelques instants. Il lui murmura ensuite, toujours collé à cette dernière, d'une voix suave : « ne t'inquiète pas bébé, on va faire ça tout doucement tu verras » Spencer frissonna à ces contacts, tant à cause de cette bizarre attention que par les propos de son ami. Néanmoins, cela lui semblait étrange, ce n'était ni un frisson de fraicheur ni dû à la peur, c'était agréable en fait.

Il se contenta donc de suivre Derek, qui connaissait son appartement pour y être venu à l'occasion, notamment suite à quand il avait contracté l'anthrax il y a quelques années et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être seul pendant deux jours après être sorti de l'hôpital, et que Derek s'était porté volontaire pour jouer les baby-sitters. Ils avancèrent ainsi dans la pénombre habituelle de son appartement jusqu'à la chambre. Par contre, en y entrant, quand Derek voulut ouvrir la lumière de la pièce, Spencer lui lança de manière assez brutale de la refermer. Derek lui sourit avant de la refermer, il savait que c'était parce que Spencer avait honte de son corps, c'était assez évident, mais il se dit qu'il aurait tout le temps de lui apprendre à s'accepter et à s'aimer à l'avenir. Il souhaitait après tout le mettre le plus à l'aise possible pour l'instant, et c'était un bon compromis. De toute manière, ce n'était pas la complète obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce, il y avait tout de même une légère lueur qui leur permettait de se distinguer au travers la pénombre.

Derek s'assit sur le lit à côté de Spencer, et attendit que Spencer fasse les premiers pas pour ne pas le brusquer. Il le vit enlever sa veste et sa cravate et essayer tant bien que mal de détacher sa chemise en vain. Tout le monde savait qu'il perdait parfois de sa coordination quand ses émotions ou ses pensées étaient trop intenses. Il se leva donc, se mit en face de lui et tout doucement, il posa ses mains sur les siennes afin de l'aider à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Aussitôt cette dernière enlevée que Spencer se leva brusquement, comme pris d'un soudain élan de courage, et retira le chandail du métis. Cela surprit un peu ce dernier, mais il n'en fit pas état longtemps. Derek enleva alors son pantalon, et attendit calmement que Spencer en fasse de même jusqu'à ce qu'il y parvienne, ses mains tremblantes de plus belles. Il lui prit alors doucement la main, et l'aida à se coucher délicatement de dos sur le lit. Il se mit alors en califourchon au-dessus. Il se pencha sur lui et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire et un ballet gracieux se montra rapidement. Ils restèrent ainsi un temps, avant que Spencer, en glissant une main toujours aussi tremblante sur le bas du dos puis sur les fesses musclées du beau Derek lui fasse comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer son exploration.

Derek mit donc fin au baiser, et il descendit doucement vers le cou du génie, où il entreprit de le lécher tendrement. Il posa peu de temps ensuite ses lèvres sur celui-ci et commença à lui faire de légers suçons, jusqu'à ce que de petits gémissements de plaisir se firent entendre. Il l'aspira donc avec plus de vigueur, ce qui fit pousser un léger cri de surprise et de plaisir au génie qui haletait déjà, tout en laissant une légère marque qu'il pouvait sentir sous sa langue. Il passa ses mains sur son torse, où il put constater sous des doigts que ses mamelons étaient déjà redressés et durcis de plaisir. Il descendit donc son visage jusqu'à ces derniers et passa pour commencer sa langue sur son mamelon gauche. Il passa sa langue autour, le suça, le mordilla, tout en continuant de toucher l'autre de sa main en même temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se détacha de ce dernier et réserva le même sort à l'autre mamelon. Après cela, il remonta vers la tête de Spencer et lui donna un baiser passionné auquel celui-ci répondit avec autant de fougue. Il passa alors une main sur le dessus du caleçon de Spencer, et entreprit de le toucher. Spencer s'est un peu tendu, et Derek hésita un instant s'il devait ou non continué, mais il dissipa rapidement ses doutes :

« Ca va, c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre un peu, tu sais en fait il me touchait de la même façon, j'imagine que ça a causé chez moi une forme de conditionnement tel le chien de Pavlov dans son expérience du, hum »

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase, car Derek l'embrassa histoire de le faire taire, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi le génie parlait, mais l'entendre se comparer à un chien ne l'enchantait guère. Cela surprit un moment le génie, mais ayant compris rapidement le pourquoi du geste, cela le poussa à faire une légère moue, ce qui arracha un de ces grands sourires charmeurs à Derek, faisant ainsi sourire à nouveau le jeune docteur. Derek devait s'avouer qu'il ne regrettait pas que la lumière soit restée fermée, le peu d'éclairage qui tamisait la pièce à cause de certains rayons lunaires qui traversait la fenêtre leur permettait de juste assez se distinguer dans la pénombre tout en donnant une ambiance tout à fait romantique.

Il repassa alors sa main sur le caleçon du jeune homme et entreprit à nouveau de la caresser sensuellement. En sentant le jeune homme s'impatienter en dessous de lui, il se rassura légèrement, car il avait peur de rappeler encore plus l'oncle de ce dernier, mais cela semblait être simplement passé. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un moment. Derek n'avait aucune confiance en ce qu'il faisait, il avait beau avoir fait cela des dizaines de fois, avec des hommes et des femmes, car oui, il était bien bisexuel malgré ce que pouvaient penser la plupart de ses collègues, le fait de le faire maintenant avec l'objet de son amour en sachant en plus dorénavant toutes ces choses sur ce qu'il avait vécu le déconcertait énormément, il avait tellement peur de lui faire mal…

Néanmoins, il se ressaisit rapidement, il voulait vraiment pouvoir profiter de ce moment. Il entreprit donc de continuer. Il attendit un instant l'approbation de Spencer pour le faire, et ce dernier se contenta de l'embrasser pour lui donner son accord. Derek commença donc à faire glisser lentement le caleçon de ce dernier. À cet instant précis, il aurait cru rêver, depuis toutes les années qu'il espérait et s'imaginait pouvoir faire cela. Néanmoins, en sentant toute la pression se dégageant du membre durement dressé de Spencer et l'empêchant de faire délicatement glisser le sous-vêtement de ce dernier, il réalisa que cela était bel et bien réel. Il était subitement gêné face à la difficulté qu'il avait à retirer le vêtement du dernier, mais il n'abandonna pas pour le moins. Il le prit donc un peu plus fermement afin de lui enlever. Ce n'est tout de même pas un petit bout de tissu trop serré qui l'empêcherait de réaliser ses rêves après tout. Cela ne lui prit pas plus de quelques pour venir à bout de celui-ci.

En regardant le sexe du génie, il sentit le désir monter profondément en lui, il sentit son cœur battre de plus belle dans ses tempes et son entrejambe s'exciter à en être douloureux. Cependant, il se devait de se contrôler, maintenant que cette situation se présentait à lui il n'allait pas la gâcher en se montrant trop brutal. Sous le regard à la fois perplexe et inquiet du génie qui était visiblement mal à l'aise de se sentir ainsi observé, Derek retourna donc en califourchon sur lui l'embrasser afin de le rassurer. Il se dit mentalement à quel point c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de l'avoir fixé ainsi, Spencer l'embrassait plus timidement qu'auparavant maintenant… Avec le peu de confiance qu'il avait, il a forcément dû se sentir violé dans son intimité, jugé de sa part et avoir honte… Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui montrer qu'il lui plaisait, s'il lui disait, il penserait qu'il mentait et partirait… Comment faire donc? Il se dit alors qu'il devait arrêter de réfléchir, ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas de se dire qu'il allait tout gâcher à chaque instant. Non, mais reprend confiance mec, tu as fait ça tellement de fois après tout!

Il entama donc de toucher le sexe de Spencer tout simplement. Il le toucha doucement du haut jusqu'en bas dans un lent va-et-vient avec le bout de ses doigts, puis, sentant son propre désir monter encore davantage tout comme celui de son partenaire qui en demandait clairement plus, il empoigna le membre de ce dernier avec sa main et commença à le masturber avec vigueur. En le touchant ainsi, Derek sentit son corps brûler de désir, et il savait que c'était réciproque avec son partenaire, il le sentait sous sa main arrivée proche de l'orgasme, mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner maintenant, il fallait faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible, sinon ce serait bien trop facile.

Il desserra donc sa prise du sexe du génie, s'accompagnant d'un long et profond soupir de la part de ce dernier, visiblement déçu. Spencer, ne comprenant pas les motivations de Derek, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute, qu'il ne devait pas avoir agi correctement et que Derek devait regretté maintenant d'être allé aussi loin avec lui et qu'il allait maintenant partir d'un instant à l'autre, il ne lui en voulait pas, qui pouvait bien vouloir de lui franchement… Cependant, ce n'est pas ce que ce dernier fit, il se contenta de remonter jusqu'à lui faire face et lui dit d'une voix, tout aussi aguichante que toute à l'heure, comprenant les doutes que devait avoir le génie : « il faut bien faire durer le plaisir non? »

Spencer se sentit subitement gêné, se maudissant de toujours pathétiquement s'imaginer le pire des scénarios, même s'il ne pouvait pas se l'empêcher… Il avait d'ailleurs toujours des doutes en ce moment, peut-être que Derek ne lui avait dit toutes ces choses que dans le seul but de le mettre dans son lit, bien que techniquement le sien, simplement pour avoir un nom de plus dans son tableau de chasse? Après tout, le métis aimait les défis, alors une cible difficile comme lui en représentait peut-être un grand? Ou alors, peut-être même avait-il parié avec quelqu'un qu'il réussirait ou non à avoir une relation sexuelle avec lui? Cette option ne lui paraissait pas moins cruelle que réaliste, il savait qu'il pariait parfois avoir quelqu'un d'autre sur la fille qu'il réussirait à se faire le soir…

Il fut coupé de cours dans sa réflexion par Derek qui était subitement descendu entre ses jambes et passait sa langue sur le bout de son sexe. Spencer lui dit alors brutalement, montrant ainsi son désarroi : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » (il savait peut-être beaucoup de choses, mais dans cette situation précise il ne comprenait carrément plus rien, et il pensait à trop de trucs en même temps). Derek se contenta de lui répondre en refermant ses lèvres autour du sexe de celui-ci. Le génie sentit son visage brûlé tout à coup, signe qu'il avait brutalement rougi. Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien maintenant, et entre deux halètements, il dit à Derek « non… Derek, arrête, c'est trop, c'est trop gênant », mais le métis continua à frotter sa langue contre celui-ci sans pour autant desserrer la prise de ses lèvres autour de son sexe avant de se mettre à sucer celui-ci vigoureusement.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'à cet instant précis Spencer paniquait littéralement. C'était vraiment trop pour lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça, au contraire, mais il n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller, tous ses doutes et ses pensées le rattrapaient brutalement. Il se tortilla alors violemment, tentant de se dégager. Derek le vit et lâcha alors son emprise du membre du génie. Spencer était en train de sur ventiler et tenta de fuir vers la salle de bain, mais Derek le rattrapa alors par le poignet. Face à ce geste, la sur ventilation de Spencer se transforma rapidement en crise de panique. Derek ne savait pas quoi faire face à cette situation, si il le lâchait, il irait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et ce n'était pas une bonne idée dans son état, mais en même temps s'il ne le lâchait pas le génie manquerait bientôt d'air tant sa crise était forte. Face à ce dilemme, il entreprit d'essayer de lui parler :

« Spencer, calme-moi. Concentre-toi sur ma voix d'accord? Inspire, expire, allez tu connais la procédure vas -y beau gosse. » Voyant son absence de réaction, il paniquait à son tour, ça n'y faisait rien et il ne savait pas quoi faire, et dire que tout était sa faute, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas écouté. Bon, ce n'était décidément pas le moment de penser à ça, il fallait d'abord réussi à le calmer.

Il décida de le lâcher, il avait sûrement besoin d'être seul pour se calmer après tout. Le génie se leva aussitôt, sortit du lit et essaya de marcher, mais il s'écroula violemment sur le sol. Derek paniqua encore davantage. Que devait-il faire? Devait-il appeler une ambulance immédiatement? Il s'imaginait déjà en conversation avec l'ambulancier : « Messieurs, que s'est-il passé? Ah, eh bien je lui faisais une fellation et il s'est mis à paniquer, il a voulu partir, mais j'ai essayé de le retenir, ça a viré en crise de panique donc je l'ai lâché puis il a tenté de s'enfuir et s'est écroulé sur le sol » oui, vraiment marrant comme récit, et encore plus s'il devait le raconté à Hotch il n'en doutait pas…

Ils devaient essayer de régler ça eux-mêmes avant. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers Spencer, qui tentait de se ressaisir vainement au sol en position foetale. Ça lui brisait littéralement le cœur de le voir ainsi, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, ce n'est pas qu'il cachait bien ses émotions au bureau, tout le monde savait que c'était un émotif, mais il n'avait jamais paniqué à ce point-là, d'ailleurs même quand il a été retenu par Tobias Henkel peu après son arrivé au FBI il était beaucoup plus calme qu'en ce moment...

Il se demandait vraiment qu'est-ce qui avait pu provoquer une panique si intense de sa part, ok ça lui a peut-être rappelé des souvenirs, mais était-ce la seule raison? Il lui avait par ailleurs dit qu'il trouvait cela trop gênant auparavant. Donc ça le gênait surtout, mais la gêne n'expliquait pas tout non plus… Un mélange des deux lui semblait quelque peu étrange de plus… Bref, mais il était bien décidé à ce que Spencer lui explique tout dès qu'il se serait calmé.

Cela ne prit pas plus d'un court instant supplémentaire. Il se redressa alors difficilement sur le lit. Derek avait voulu l'aider, mais Spencer ne l'avait pas laissé l'aidé, il avait vraiment trop honte de son comportement… Une fois réussi à s'être à nouveau assis sur le lit, il sentait bien que Derek voulait qu'il lui explique, et il décida de ne pas passer par 4 chemins : « Est-ce que tu m'as menti pour coucher avec moi? »

Cette question pris vraiment Derek de court, dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas était le moins qu'on puisse dire : « Quoi? Non! Jamais je n'aurai fait ça. D'où te vient une idée aussi stupide? Tu ne me fais pas confiance à ce point -là dis-moi? »

Spencer senti sa honte montée encore plus en lui, c'est vrai que c'était vraiment ridicule, une idée stupide il avait raison, comment pouvait-il penser une telle chose de lui? Il était un vrai imbécile, toujours à trouver le moyen de tout gâché après tout. Il ne savait pas quoi dire maintenant et senti ses émotions déboulées d'un grand coup, il éclata alors en sanglots. Derek le regardait vraiment perplexe, il faut dire que le romantisme de la situation était de loin retombé, vraiment, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il imaginait leur première fois ensemble…

Derek ne comprenait décidément rien au génie, et il ne savait pas quoi faire encore une fois, le repousserait-il s'il essayait de le réconforter? Il fallait au moins qu'il essaie après tout... Il passa alors doucement son bras autour de la fine taille de spencer, et le poussa doucement pour que sa tête s'appuie contre son torse. Spencer parla alors : « Je suis dé, désolé, tellement, pour tout … Pardon… » Derek, en l'entendant s'excuser ainsi alors qu'il se trouvait dans cet état, avait presque envie de pleurer à son tour, mais il fallait qu'il reste fort pour Spencer.

Derek se dégagea donc doucement, et sans lâcher une main de Spencer (afin faire comprendre à ce dernier qu'il ne partait pas), il s'accroupit en face de lui. Ce dernier détourna la tête, il refusait vraisemblablement de le regarder. « Spencer, regarde-moi. Allez beau gosse, vas-y, tu peux le faire, voilà, c'est mieux. Je t'aime d'accord, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, je suis amoureux de toi, dingue de toi-même. Ne remets jamais cela en question. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et être plus patient avec toi, tu n'étais pas prêt, tu ne pouvais pas apprécier »

Spencer se figea en entendant ces derniers mots, il avait tort, ce n'était pas du tout cela, il l'interrompit donc : « Non, je, enfin, ce n'est pas ça, j'ai, heu… Enfin tu vois, tu sais ce que je veux dire non? » Derek le regarda et sourit, décidément il s'était trompé, et il devinait bien ce que son amour voulait dire, mais il voulait néanmoins l'entendre le lui dire. Il reprit donc à cet instant son éternelle confiance : « Non, je ne vois pas. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas un génie. Essaie d'être plus clair » Spencer comprit instantanément le but de la manœuvre : « Arrête, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu veux encore te moquer de moi » cela fit rire le métis, mais il avait quand même envie d'entendre Spencer lui dire à voix haute : « Pas du tout. Et puis, dis-moi ce que tu veux Spencer? » Il y eut un moment de silence, Spencer voulait vraiment qu'il reprenne où ils en étaient avant qu'il ne panique en fait, mais être capable cette fois-ci de se laisser bercer par l'instant présent et tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait pendant ce moment, mais il ne pouvait décidément pas lui dire une chose pareille... Et puis, vu comment Derek le regardait, il savait ce qu'il voulait, c'était très clair… Cependant, dans son regard, il vit qu'il semblait étrangement déterminé à ce qu'il parle. « Je… Tu… Heu… » Puis, il s'arrêta, incapable de continuer. Derek rit et lui dit « prend ton temps je ne suis pas pressé beau gosse » Spencer se dit qu'il semblait vraiment prendre un malin plaisir à le mettre dans cet état : « Reprendre, là où nous… Enfin… » Derek rigola de plus belle « Je n'ai pas ta fantastique mémoire eidétique moi, je ne me rappelle plus d'où est-ce qu'on en était ». Spencer se contenta de lui répondre en se laissant tomber sur lui et en l'embrassant fougueusement, décidément, il était difficile à comprendre ce génie : dire des choses salaces était plus difficile que se jeter sur lui… Vraiment : Aucune logique ce gamin. Derek ne fit pas plus attention à cela, après tout ça avait le mérite d'être clair, et répondit au baiser avec passion. Ils s'enlacèrent ainsi à même le sol, dans un échange des plus sauvages durant un long moment. Spencer mit ensuite fin au baiser, il murmura à Derek « j'ai envie, je veux dire… » Il reprit après un soupir et dit « J'ai envie de toi »

Derek, ne pouvant pas voir son expression dans la pénombre, à cause de l'obscurité qui se contenait derrière le matelas. Il se contenta donc de l'embrasser pour voir si cela était bel et bien vrai. Il sentit un mélange de profond désir ainsi qu'un peu de peur chez son partenaire, mais cela était parfaitement normal après tout. Il l'aida donc à se relever et le coucha doucement sur le ventre. Il explora l'autre côté de son corps quelques minutes à l'aide de sa langue, la passant sur sa nuque délicatement. Il retira ensuite son propre caleçon qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu la chance de retirer. Il se replaça au-dessus du génie en se retenant sur ses bras et fit de légers mouvements du bassin de gauche à droite afin qu'il puisse sentir son sexe s'exciter contre ses cuisses, preuve de son désir personnel.

Il tendit ensuite trois de ses doigts au docteur qui les lécha de manières les plus sensuelles, avant de se rasseoir en califourchon par-dessus ce dernier. Doucement, Derek fit aventurer son index à l'intérieur de l'intimité du jeune homme. Après qu'il se soit habitué à cette présence, il fit glisser tendrement son 2e doigt par le même chemin, et puis un troisième, et les déplaça lentement. Jugeant ensuite qu'il était assez préparé il se penchant vers le jeune homme et l'embrassa pour s'assurer qu'il était prêt. Satisfait, il se redressa sur lui, se pencha pour retrouver son pantalon et prit rapidement un préservatif qu'il gardait toujours précieusement avec lui. Il le mit, et se rassit en frottant au passage son sexe sur le dessus des fesses de Spencer lui signifiant ainsi que cela n'allait plus tarder. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis dirigea son sexe à son entrée et s'aventura à l'intérieur du jeune homme, se frayant avec lenteur un chemin. La sensation qui lui parcouru fut des plus intenses, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Inutile de se demander pourquoi, depuis toutes les années qu'il rêvait de cette situation et qu'il avait cru cela impossible, le fait de se trouver là maintenant, c'était tout bonnement divin : même s'il ne croyait plus en Dieu depuis son enfance, il était prêt à y croire en cet instant précis.

Il continua ainsi à diriger son membre à l'intérieur de l'intimité du génie, jusqu'à ce que son sexe soit complètement à l'intérieur du corps de ce dernier. Il resta ainsi un moment, attendant que le jeune homme s'habitue à cette présence et se détende. Lorsqu'enfin, il y parvint, il commença à faire de légers va-et-en, en donnant de petits coups de bassin. Il accéléra le rythme rapidement sous les suppliques du docteur qui n'était plus que gémissements maintenant. Cela ne mit pas longtemps à se transformer en échange assez brutal, le désir bestial de Derek ne pouvant plus être contrôlé par ce dernier qui n'avait qu'un souhait en ce moment et c'était de sentir la chair de son amant bouger au même rythme que la sienne.

Derek atteignit rapidement l'orgasme, et ce n'est que peu de temps ensuite que ce dernier arriva pour Spencer. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler à Derek « Je t'aime », d'une voix tout à fait aigüe, et sans vraiment réfléchir. Le métis se retira alors, se pencha sur lui, et lui susurra à l'oreille « Je t'aime aussi bébé ». Il en profita pour lui mordiller un peu le lobe d'oreille, enlevant et jetant son préservatif sur le plancher et s'installa ensuite à côté de Spencer. Il lui prit alors l'épaule et le fit se retourner vers lui. Spencer accepta de se tourner, mais il en profita également pour attraper la couverture pour se couvrir avant de s'installer confortablement. Cela fit rigoler un peu le métis, il venait tout de même de passer à l'acte et lui restait pudique malgré cela, et sans compter la noirceur toujours régnante de son appartement... Il se promit alors à lui-même que cela prendrait le temps qu'il faut, mais qu'il finirait bien par s'aimer lui-même au bout du compte.

Ils passèrent ainsi leur nuit en silence, mais non pas dans le sommeil. Derek réfléchissait à l'avenir, et il se demanda s'ils en avaient un. À bien y réfléchir, il avait laissé son désir l'emporter sur tout le reste… Il avait notamment mis de côté la crise de Spencer et avait continué comme si de rien n'était… De plus, ils n'avaient pas reparlé de cette histoire de transfert, Spencer ne lui avait pas dit s'il comptait rester ou non. Et s'il décidait malgré tout de partir? Le connaissant, il y avait plus de chance qu'il décide quand même de partir. Il aurait sûrement peur de toutes les conséquences s'il annulait la demande, que ce soit sur Garcia si elle venait à se faire prendre pour avoir piraté la demande, ou sur l'équipe qui ne saurait penser de tous ces revirements de situation, ou encore sur l'amoureux en question si cela ne marchait pas entre eux. Cela, c'est sans oublier sur Spencer lui-même, il se sentirait sûrement trop gêné pour revenir sous les regards interrogateurs de toute l'équipe qui lui demanderait pourquoi il avait subitement décidé de partir…

Spencer, quant à lui, ne savait pas quoi faire. Il doit avouer qu'une partie de lui avait envie de partir, de changer d'air, se disant après tout qu'il avait fait assez de mal à ses collègues au cours des 10 dernières années, et qu'il ne devait pas en rajouter une couche supplémentaire avec cette histoire de transfert annulée. Sans compter ce point, lui et Derek : quelles sont les chances que cela fonctionne entre eux? Ils sont carrément tout l'opposé tant physiquement que mentalement, et ils n'ont carrément aucun point commun. De plus, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui trouver? Ça, il ne le comprenait vraiment pas, il avait toutes les femmes qu'il voulait depuis qu'il travaillait ensemble et Derek lui disait qu'il était amoureux de lui depuis toutes ces années? Non, vraiment, il ne fallait pas être si naïf.

Cependant, une autre partie de lui, la plus irrationnelle, avait envie de rester au sein du BAU et même de tenter sa chance avec Derek… En fait, non, c'est impossible, avec la loi de non-fraternisation au bureau, il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir les deux… Il ne pouvait pas non plus décider de partir afin qu'ils aient une chance tous les deux, s'il partait, leur relation n'aurait non plus aucun avenir après tout; 83 % des relations longues distances finissent en échec, et avec quelqu'un comme lui cela grimperait facilement à 100 % cela va sans dire. Et puis, même s'ils survivaient un temps, Derek finirait par aller combler son appétit sexuel important avec quelqu'un d'ailleurs. Il savait que c'était quelqu'un de bien, et cet part de lui ne doutait pas qu'il l'aimait, il avait vraiment envie de le croire après tout, mais il était après tout évident que physiquement Derek ne pourrait pas toujours se combler seul longtemps…

Seul, ah non, ce n'est pas vrai! Derek n'est même pas seul. Non, mais, il est vraiment trop stupide! Comment a-t-il pu ne pas y penser avant? Il se leva brusquement, prit son tas de vêtements à la hâte et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain. Derek le regarda aller, se disant qu'il avait peut-être une envie pressante, même s'il devait s'avouer ne pas vraiment y croire... Cependant, à mesure que le temps passait, il se dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après 5 minutes d'attendre, il se leva à son tour et alla le rejoindre dans la salle de bain. Il poussa la porte et le vit, installé directement par terre à côté de la baignoire, ses jambes relevées contre son torse et la tête placée entre ses genoux. Il s'installa tranquillement à ses côtés, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Néanmoins, Spencer ne bougea pas.

« Spencer, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas…

« Bébé, parle-moi d'accord, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire »

Spencer releva alors la tête, et le regarda. Il avait les yeux gonflés et rouges, tout en n'ayant aucune trace de larme, signifiant ainsi qu'il les retenait tant bien que mal… Derek ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état, regrettait-il tout d'un coup?

« Spencer, s'il te plait, explique-moi. On pourra peut-être trouver une solution »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Tu as pensé à Savannah dis-moi ?


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou! Voilà le chapitre 6, je le poste très tardivement (12h45) car je voulais le finir avant d'aller me coucher… Alors bon. J'ai réussi à m'en tenir à une longueur tout à fait raisonnable :)

Je n'ai pas encore eu de review sur le chapitre 5… Donc je n'ai rien à répondre malheureusement….

Voici la suite ;)

Derek resta stupéfait un moment, puis dis : « Savannah? »

Spencer le regarda subitement avec mépris, et dit d'un ton froid, si ce n'est dire carrément glacial : « Oui, Savannah! Ta petite amie depuis 1 an, tu l'as oublié peut-être? »

Derek se releva alors subitement, sans pour autant regarder le génie. Quoi faire, quoi dire maintenant? Il n'y avait franchement pas pensé pour Savannah. Néanmoins, il ne l'aime pas beaucoup, il est plus juste de dire que leur couple bat de l'aile plus que d'autre chose… Il a peut-être fait des efforts pour que cela fonctionne mais il n'a jamais eu l'impression qu'il passerait le reste de ses jours avec elle, entre leurs disputes sur le fait qu'il partait toujours travailler et autre chose…

Maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin avoir le génie, il fallait qu'il y ait cette fille entre eux. Vraiment, il avait l'impression ils étaient condamner à être des amants maudits voilà. Il devait tout de même essayer de tenter de calmer le jeu…

« Spencer, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Au départ je ne voulais pas m'engager dans une relation de couple car j'aimais quelqu'un d'autres, tu sais, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je larguais toutes ces filles avec lesquelles vous me voyiez deux semaines plus tard. Néanmoins, avec Savannah, c'était différent. Quand j'allais la larguer de ma manière habituel, soit simplement en lui demandant si elle préférait qu'on en reste là car ça serait trop compliquée entre nous, elle m'avait juste répondu que si je voulais rompre il fallait que je le fasse directement car elle ne le ferait pas pour moi, elle m'avait semblé si différente en fait. Donc j'ai envisagé de rester avec elle pour essayer, et puis je me suis juste dit qu'il fallait que j'accepte le fait que je n'aurais jamais la personne de mes rêves. Alors on a commencé, ça a bien fonctionné au début mais entre son travail et le nôtre on ne se voit jamais; elle m'en veut beaucoup pour ça, et je lui en veux aussi quand je réussi à me mettre libre pour elle et qu'elle s'en va ensuite au travail à l'hôpital tu sais aussi. Je lui aie offert les clefs de mon autre maison quand je pensais vraiment la quitter, comme un acte pour me rattacher à elle en fait. Mais je crois qu'on sait tous les deux qu'on ne pourra jamais aller bien loin ensemble. »

Spencer, qui avait suivi silencieusement son monologue d'un air impassible, se contenta te répondre : « C'est tout toi ça, toujours a rejeté la faute sur autre chose. Tu veux savoir combien d'excuse tu t'es trouvé dans ces quelques phrases? »

Derek fulmina, il venait de tout lui avouer ce qu'il a sur le cœur et expliquer ses actes durant toutes ces années tout comme la relation qu'il entretenait avec elle et lui se contentait de l'insulter ainsi? Il en avait vraiment assez de l'attitude de Spencer, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait après tout et rendu là il n'y avait plus rien à faire. « Et puis tu sais quoi petit génie? Pense ce que tu veux! J'ai fait des efforts pour que ça marche tous les deux mais ça ne peut pas marcher si tu ne fais pas d'effort non plus. Ce n'est pas à moi de tout faire franchement! J'en aie ras-le-bol de ton attitude, ton incapacité social ne te donne pas tous les droits tu sauras. Et puis si je ne connaissais pas ta situation familiale je penserais que tu n'es qu'un foutu enfant gâté. Ah non mais c'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense. Ca explique tout en fait, c'est parce que tu as été gâté de toutes les façons imaginables par ton oncle que tu agis comme ça! Si tu veux agir ainsi fais-le c'est tout. Rendu là, va-t'en, et t'en pis pour toi, ne compte pas sur moi pour te retenir avec ton attitude de chien. À force de repousser les autres tu mourras seul je te le garanti.

En le voyant partir après avoir déblatérer toutes ces paroles, Spencer était soulagé, son plan avait merveilleusement bien fonctionné à vrai dire, peut-être même trop. Oui, il était triste que ça se soit fini ainsi, et aussi un peu blessé par toutes ces paroles car il ne pensait pas que Derek irait aussi loin, mais Derek avait raison sur toute la ligne, et il méritait bien après tout qu'on lui dise en face. Néanmoins, il avait rencontré Savannah à quelques reprises dans le passé, et on voyait bien à quel point elle tenait à Derek, il ne pouvait pas lui enlever ainsi. Elle ne méritait vraiment pas cela, c'était une femme bien. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen pour que Derek retourne auprès d'elle et si le prix à payer était de se faire révéler la vérité en face il était prêt à l'accepter. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait pas d'autres méthodes que le fait de le mettre en colère contre lui; s'il partait simplement, il savait que Derek continuerait à penser à lui et finirait par la quitter, et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, il lui fallait donc juste un moyen pour qu'il n'ait plus enlevé d'être avec lui. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a simplement provoqué du départ, en sachant bien qu'il serait prêt à se mettre à nu sentimentalement en réponse, et tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de l'insulter face à ce qu'il lui dirait. Ça avait fonctionné à la perfection.

Il se releva alors, et maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de réserver son vol et de terminer ses bagages, car il n'avait pas eu la chance de le faire avant que Derek ne débarque chez lui. Il donnerait ses meubles et son surplus de choses, notamment tous ces livres s'entassant dans sa bibliothèque, à une œuvre de charité, il lui faudrait donc l'appeler également. Il commença ainsi ses préparatifs. Il réserva un vol pour le lendemain à midi, souhaitant partir le plus tôt possible pour avoir le temps de s'installer dans cet appartement de fonction dont il pourrait vivre durant 3 mois avant de se trouver son propre chez lui, avant de commencer son nouveau travail. Il avait prévu de terminer ses rapports là-bas, il était peut-être réticent au début à ce que les rapports version papier ne soit plus accepté depuis quelques temps, mais aujourd'hui c'était une bénédiction considérant qu'il n'avait pas à retourner au bureau pour les remettre. Il savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait de toute manière.

Il appela ensuite l'œuvre de charité en question, et la dame qui lui répondit, visiblement endormie peu de temps avant, lui dit qu'ils pourraient passer tôt dans la matinée pour tout chercher. Il se contenta d'acquiescer. C'était parfait, et il était de plus en plus serein face à la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui.

Il fit ses bagages tranquillement, rassemblant tous ses vêtements dans sa première valise, puis ses trucs de toilettes dans son sac de voyage, et eut rapidement terminé. Il laissa la plupart de ses livres sur place, il les avait tous lu et connaissait chaque mot, il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi qu'il les avait gardé tout ce temps… Le seul livre qu'il amena évidemment était le livre de Maeve, ne pouvant se résoudre à le laisser sur place car c'était lui qui lui apportait le plus grand réconfort quand il se sentait trop seul. Et oui… un livre qui le réconfortait, heureusement que Gideon était mort après tout, s'il aurait fallu qu'il apprenne ca il serait vraiment découragé, lui qui avait toujours tenté de lui faire comprendre que les livres ne pouvait pas remplacer les relations humaines. Il n'avait jamais été d'accord avec lui d'ailleurs, tentant de sa part de lui expliquer que les livres seraient toujours là pour lui, en cas de besoin, et était aussi de très bonne compagnie simplement en cas d'ennui. Il avait quand même essayé de faire un effort au début pour Gideon avec ses anciens collègues, et oui, ancien, car il ne les reverrait jamais maintenant, et se confiait parfois à eux suite à certains moments difficiles, lorsque ceux-ci insistaient. Ça lui semblait correct au début, puis à mesure que les années passaient, il le faisait de moins en moins, et il avait simplement arrêté depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Par conséquent, il avait raison dans sa jeunesse, maintenant il en avait la preuve, seuls les livres pouvaient le comprendre, et sans ce livre en particulier la vie n'avait plus de sens, c'était pour ainsi dire ce qui le rattachait à la réalité. Il est vrai qu'il avait aimé Derek en même temps, et avait passé un très bon moment avec lui quelques heures plus tôt après tout, malgré cette légère pause dans leur ébat. Quand il l'avait connu, il était tombé amoureux de lui, mais ce n'était qu'un transfert en fait, il le savait. Il l'intimidait tellement, son corps, avec sa façon de se tenir et son charisme, tout ça lui rappelait tellement son oncle, et ça ne changeait pas aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, ce sentiment pour lui était loin d'être aussi fort que ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour Maeve durant leur correspondance. C'était la preuve elle-même que ses sentiments à son égard ne pouvaient rien avoir de réel, et le conforta dans son idée d'avoir pris la bonne décision, il en était entièrement convaincu, plus aucun doute ne le tiraillait.

Il alla se coucher l'esprit tranquille, et dormi étrangement bien, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de son téléphone ne le sorte de son sommeil. Il regarda l'afficheur et vit que c'était l'organisme, la dame lui annonça qu'il serait là dans une heure, il était 6h30, ils en avaient approximativement pour 1h à cause des escaliers donc il lui faudrait filer ensuite vers l'aéroport. Il ne pouvait quand même pas se résoudre à ne pas dire au revoir à son équipe, et reprit l'idée de Gideon pour leur dire au revoir. Il allait donc écrire une lettre qu'il laisserait dans un coin de l'appartement, pour quand quelqu'un aurait envie de venir le voir. Il ne savait franchement pas s'ils le feraient et qui le feraient mais bon, il fallait au moins qu'il essaie de leur laisser un message. Il prit un papier et une enveloppe et écrit sur le dessu : « Pour l'équipe du BAU, (mes anciens collègues)»

 _Bonjour, ou bonsoir, je ne sais pas quand vous lirez cette lettre, si même depuis combien de temps je serai parti quand vous la lirez, des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années? Bon c'est vrai que les probabilités que vous la receviez des années plus tard est infime, et que si vous la lisez en ce moment il y a plus de chance que ça ne fasse pas si longtemps que je suis parti, sans compter que vous avez sûrement dû me profiler et savoir que je laisserai cette lettre mais enfin, il est tout de même mieux de prévenir au cas où, parfois les statistiques que des choses nous arrive sont contre nous, et pourtant elles arrivent. C'est vrai, d'ailleurs, quelles étaient les chances que je quitte l'équipe, ma famille, comme ça, et en faisant en plus un adieu à la Gideon? Enfin je m'égare pardon._

 _J'imagine que vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai quitté comme ça l'équipe soudainement en demandant un transfert sans même vous en parler, mais je n'avais pas envie de répondre à vos questions en fait, ni même simplement de ressentir votre peine, je dois avouer que je suis serein à l'idée de vous quitter (c'est monstrueux je sais, je vous l'entends dire d'ici). En fait, j'ai besoin de changer d'air. Et oui, tout simplement, je n'ai pas de profond discours touchant à faire comme l'avait fait Gideon mais bon, désolé._

 _Je tiens à vous remercier vous tous pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, vous m'avez beaucoup aidé, et ce au fil des années, et en y réfléchissant je pense que je me serai probablement suicidé si j'aurai vécu les mêmes épreuves sans vous avoir connu. Enfin, bref, je ne m'éterniserais pas là-dessus. Je tiens également à vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses pour tout ce qui s'est passé à cause de moi. Je vous entends déjà dire : « De quoi il parle? », mais prenez un peu de recul sur tout ce qui s'est passé ces 10 dernières années et vous comprendrez._

 _Morgan, merci de m'avoir fait passé un si bon moment, il est vrai que je mourrai seul et je suis très bien avec ça mais au moins je le ferai en ayant en mémoire ce moment exceptionnel. Je tenais absolument à te le faire savoir, et j'aurai bien voulu l'écrire sur un papier à côté afin que tout le monde ne le lise pas mais j'ai déjà emballé toutes mes affaires et je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres papiers, et je n'ai pas le temps de tout défaire pour en trouver un alors je m'excuse. De plus, rend-moi un dernier service : regarde Savannah un moment, et constate à quelle point elle t'aime et tient à toi, ne gâche pas tout s'il te plait. Fais ce qu'il faut pour que ça marche, vous méritez d'être heureux après tout._

 _Au cas où vous seriez curieux du moment où j'ai écrit cette lettre (je sais que je le serai personnellement par expérience), je l'ai écrit entre 6h34 et 6h56 (à plus ou moins deux minutes près, car j'ai fait une estimation entre le temps que cela me prendrait pour finir cette lettre en considérant le temps que je mettrai à savoir quoi écrire ainsi que mon débit d'écriture), le 31 août 2015. Je partirai pour l'aéroport dans approximativement 1h30, après le départ de l'organisme qui viendrait vider mon appartement pour attraper mon vol qui décollera à midi. Je finirai mes rapports de là-bas et qui aurait cru qu'un technophobe comme moi bénirait à cet instant la présence d'internet? J'ai compris certains de ses avantages au fil du temps, et encore plus aujourd'hui, car sinon j'aurais laissé mes rapports papiers dans mon appartement dans un coffre avec une combinaison facile à deviner à espérer que ce soit vraiment vous qui l'ouvre, et ça ne m'enchanterait guère… Je souligne que je demeure quand même convaincu que le papier demeure plus fiable que toutes ces technologies._

 _Pardon, je me suis vraiment égaré dans cette lettre, si j'aurais d'autre papier je l'aurai déchiré et recommencé à plusieurs reprises c'est certain._

 _JJ, je tiens à m'excuser personnellement de ne pas avoir su être un bon parrain. J'aurai dû être plus présent pour Henry. Sache tout de même qu'il me manquera beaucoup, et que même si je pars, tant que je serai en vie je demeure tenu à ce contrat qu'implique ce terme donné et n'hésiterai donc pas une seule seconde à tenir ma part du marché si quelque chose t'arrivai à toi et à Will et par conséquent à m'occuper d'Henry (à vrai dire je ne sais pas comment le formuler, mais j'imagine que tu comprends l'idée non?)_

 _Hotch, vous êtes un formidable chef d'équipe, je ne vous aie jamais remercié de faire si bien votre boulot. Je sais qu'une partie de vous ne pourra s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité face à cette situation et à regretter de tant vous inquiéter pour vous agents, ce qui m'a amené à ne pas faire ma demande directement auprès de vous, et que vous vous remettez sûrement en question. Cependant, ne changez pas, c'est ce défaut est une si grande qualité et fait de vous un si bon chef et je suis persuadé que tout le monde est d'accord avec moi. Les avantages sont beaucoup trop grand que des désagréments, il s'agirait donc d'un grand manque à gagner._

 _Garcia, n'en veut pas à Morgan s'il te plait, il a été parfait et à fait ce qu'il fallait. J'oubliai de te dire, désolé que tu aies eu à me sauver et à tirer sur ce type, j'espère que tu pourras t'en remettre un jour, sincèrement. Sache que si la scène était à recommencer que je n'hésiterai pas à rester endormi et à le laisser me donner ce médicament, tout aurait été plus simple pour toi. Prend bien soin de toi._

 _Morgan, pareil pour toi. Cependant, j'aurais une dernière volonté à te demander: ne répond pas aux questions des autres je t'en prie, jamais. Je sais que certains éléments contenus dans cette lettre causerait des doutes sur ma stabilité émotionnelle (bien que comme mes évaluations psychologiques peuvent le démontrer preuve à l'appui celle-ci n'est pas problématique) et que certaines questions serait soulevées par le fait même. Néanmoins, je veux que ce que je t'ai dit reste entre nous deux seulement, c'est injuste de te demander ca je ne le mérite peut-être pas, mais c'est mon intimité et je regrette déjà assez de t'y avoir entrainé…_

 _Kate, la petite nouvelle (je détestais aussi quand on m'appelait comme ça mais il faut croire que Derek a eu un certaine influence sur moi, c'est normal après toutes ces années passées à se côtoyer, tu verras, si tu restes ça te fera pareil). Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, et de ton amitié improvisé, prend également soin de toi._

 _Rossi, merci d'avoir tenté de combler ce vide qui m'habitait et d'avoir tenté de remplacé Gideon dans mon coeur. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu faire, il n'y a que moi qui ne l'a pas fait et vous ait repoussé, n'ayez donc aucun regret. Vous êtes un homme bien, merveilleusement bien. Prenez soin de vous ainsi que de Hotch qui vous admire énormément, cela fait du bien de le voir sourire à l'occasion._

 _Je vous présente mes excuses si j'ai oublié de m'excuser pour quelque chose. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur qu'il vous soit possible d'avoir._

 _Bien à vous, Dr Spencer Reid._

Après avoir écrit sa lettre, il la plia dans l'enveloppe, la referma et la mit sur le comptoir de la salle de bain avant d'aller se doucher. Il emballa ensuite ses derniers articles de toilettes. Il prit le temps de s'asseoir sur son canapé en tenant sa lettre dans ses mains et regarda quelques instants, nostalgiques, son appartement. Il avait passé tant d'année ici, et le quitter lui fit tout de même sentir une petite boule au cœur. Il attendit ainsi quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un cogne à la porte. Il rangea sa lettre dans sa poche et se releva pour aller ouvrir la porte. C'était bien les gens de l'organisme. Il les fit entrer, avant de se réinstaller sur son canapé afin de regarder son appartement se vider lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que son canapé à faire partir. Il se leva donc et s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre. Le fait de regarder son canapé partir dans son appartement soudainement vide rendit la chose tellement plus concrète… Il se laissa glissé jusqu'au sol et quelques larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler sur ses joues, était-il certain maintenant de ce qu'il faisait? Il hésita quelques instants, avant de conclure que oui, et de toute façon qu'il était trop tard maintenant pour reculer. Il était 9h00 maintenant, il se devait de se ressaisir, il faisait ce qu'il fallait. Une nouvelle vie l'attendait maintenant.

Il appela un taxi, déposa la lettre au milieu de son salon, prit tous ses bagages, sorti en verrouillant la porte et descendait jusqu'au pas de son appartement afin d'attendre ce dernier. Une part de lui espérait encore que son équipe le retiendrait, lui dirait qu'il comptait pour eux et de ne pas partir mais il savait que c'était vraiment ridicule. Il se rendit donc à l'aéroport, passa les contrôles de sécurités en montrant sa plaque du FBI et ses papiers pour son arme et enregistra ses bagages. Il alla alors s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente, le regard dans le vague, en attendant que l'on appelle son siège pour se rendre dans l'avion. Cela prit du temps mais quand ce fut enfin le cas, il se leva et se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte d'embarquement. Il pénétra alors dans l'avion et alla s'installer à son siège après avoir déposé son bagage à main dans le porte-bagage au-dessus. Il était du côté hublot, et ne put encore une fois s'empêcher de s'imaginer de voir au travers cette fenêtre quelqu'un venu le retenir… Mais non, c'était totalement stupide, comment pouvait-il penser à ça? Quelques instants passèrent ainsi et le pilote annonça alors de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité pour le décollage. Ils décollèrent ainsi, et quand il fut dans le ciel, Spencer réalisa subitement que c'était vraiment fini, que tout était fini.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : voilà ce chapitre, il est plus court que les précédents et explique la nouvelle vie de chacun :)

Émilie : désolé je vais devoir te décevoir dans ce chapitre hi hi hi ;)

Ps : KloChettelafolle et Addict-Peter-Stiles : Je vous ait répondu par MP :)

Merci encore à ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser des reviews, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont continué de me suivre :)

Sans plus tarder, un chapitre qui risque de ne pas plaire à plusieurs hi hi hi…. Par contre, ce n'est pas la fin rassurez-vous :) Je ne sais pas combien je ferai encore de chapitres mais j'en ait encore plusieurs à faire ça c'est sûr :)

La première journée de Spencer dans cette nouvelle ville passa très rapidement. En effet, il y avait passé tout son temps à écrire ses rapports afin de les envoyer au chef Cruz dans la journée. Il souhaitait finir le plus vite possible afin de ne plus avoir d'attaches avec son ancien boulot. Une fois cela fait, une peine remonta à nouveau en lui, il pensait à son équipe. Ils avaient dû apprendre ce matin sa décision d'être transféré et il se demandait s'ils avaient bien pris la nouvelle. Bon, c'était évident à ce qu'il ne fêterait pas la nouvelle avec une bouteille de champagne, car après tout c'était comme une famille qui perdait un de ses membres, mais il espérait qu'ils ne soient tout de même pas trop tristes et tiendraient compte de ses conseils.

Il alla dans la cuisine, il y avait un minibar avec quelques boissons. C'est sûr qu'en arrivant tout à l'heure il trouvait bizarre que l'on offre des bouteilles d'alcools à un agent du FBI, en plus dans un appartement de fonction, mais en ce moment il était plutôt content de cette attention. Il est vrai qu'il ne buvait pas souvent, car il n'aimait pas vraiment l'alcool, mais en ce moment il avait simplement envie de plonger à l'intérieur de ce dernier afin de ne plus penser à son ancienne équipe qui à vrai dire commençait à lui manquer. Il avait bien fait finalement d'apporter avec lui les photos qu'ils avaient prises tous ensemble. Il installa tous ces petits cadres sur le comptoir et alla chercher la bouteille de bourbon. Cet alcool lui semblait tout à fait convenable pour l'occasion. Il se versa un premier verre qu'il but cul sec. Il se surprit à se dire que ce n'était pas du tout mauvais. Il se servit donc un deuxième verre, mais le sirota en se remémorant tous les bons moments qu'il avait connus avec son équipe, non, ancienne équipe. Il se rappelle de cette journée où il avait aidé une femme à accoucher et où ils s'étaient retrouvés le soir dans un karaoké pour célébrer la fermeture du bar préféré de Rossi. Durant ces deux évènements, il avait été heureux, il souriait, tout lui semblait si magique. Néanmoins, la réalité l'avait vite rattrapé après la soirée en revenant le soir dans son appartement qu'il aimait tant, et à vrai dire, l'obscurité de ce dernier lui manquait. Par contre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce sont ces petits moments comme ceux-là qui lui manqueraient le plus.

Il se remémora également cette relation sexuelle avec Morgan, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait bien qu'il ait dit le contraire dans sa lettre, mais c'était juste pour s'assurer qu'il lâcherait prise sur lui et se donnerait entièrement à Savannah. En fait il était très heureux d'avoir pu vivre une expérience de ce genre où il avait vraiment aimé ça. Il avait un peu peur de mourir sans avoir connu de réel plaisir, car non, il n'aimait pas ces choses qu'il avait faites avec son oncle et ses amis, si Morgan s'était trompé sur un point c'était bien ça, c'était bien loin d'être des gâteries de sa part, surtout lorsqu'ils utilisaient certains instruments… Non, il détestait ça même. Surtout au départ, mais ensuite au fil du temps il était arrivé à s'habituer, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix après tout. Il se demandait ce qui le poussait à ressentir un peu d'amour pour lui. Non, en ce moment il se mentait à lui-même, ce n'était pas un peu d'amour, cela avait augmenté énormément ces derniers mois, à mesure qu'il voyait le bonheur qu'il partageait avec Savannah. Il tenait à lui, il ressemblait peut-être à son oncle mais il ne croyait pas que cela explique tout, il lui manquait tellement maintenant. Néanmoins, il devait penser à lui et le laisser vivre avec quelqu'un qui le méritait, et non avec quelqu'un comme lui qui ne pourrait jamais lui offrir ce dont il a besoin. Ne jamais penser égoïstement, une autre de ses promesses qu'il s'était fait quand il avait fait enfermer sa mère; toujours penser aux autres avant soi, il devait se racheter.

Il but un troisième verre cul sec en constatant que personne ne l'avait appelé aujourd'hui, personne ne souhaitait donc à le rejoindre. Il avait dû surestimer la place qu'il avait dans l'équipe, personne ne tenait vraiment à lui. Il but ainsi rapidement un quatrième verre, quel idiot d'avoir cru qu'il leur manquerait! Il avait maintenant la tête qui tourne et une irrépressible envie d'aller dormir à cause de l'alcool. N'ayant pas encore installé ses couvertures sur le lit, il alla plutôt se coucher sur le canapé.

Il passa le week-end tranquillement, entre déballer ses valises et sortir visiter le quartier. Pendant ses balades, il en profita pour acheter ce qui lui manquait, et se procura notamment un épais rideau noir pour couvrir l'immense fenêtre donnant sur le salon, car il trouvait franchement cela dérangeant autant de lumière, ainsi qu'une tonne de livres afin qu'il puisse lire entre deux enquêtes. Il fit également quelques courses afin d'avoir de quoi manger, bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment faim et n'avait pas mangé depuis 2 jours. Il était trop stressé quant à l'avenir.

Le lundi matin est arrivé trop vite à son goût. Néanmoins, il se leva et se prépara rapidement. Il était tellement fébrile. Comment allait-on l'accepter dans l'équipe? Il ne cessait de se repasser cette même question sur tout le trajet qu'il fit en métro, tel qu'il le faisait en Virginie. Quand il arriva devant le bureau, il était 7 h 56, et était donc à l'avance de plus d'une demi-heure… Il n'avait franchement pas le chic pour faire bonne impression. Néanmoins, il pénétra dans le bâtiment, observa quelques instants les gens qui travaillaient déjà au travers des portes vitrées et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il présenta son ancienne plaque au gardien et se présenta : « Bonjour, je suis l'agent Dr Spencer Reid, j'ai été transféré ici. J'ai rendez-vou 30 avec Jack Garrett en vue de mon intégration ». Le gardien l'observa un moment, puis lui sourit : « Vous avez un peu d'avance Dr Reid, mais allez au 3e étage, c'est le bureau 309 » Reid le remercia avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. La route fut un peu trop rapide à son goût, il était 8 h 08, et avait donc encore 22 minutes d'avance. Néanmoins, il y alla et cogna à la porte.

Garrett ouvrit rapidement sa porte, et dit « Oh, Dr Reid! Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt. Venez, entrez, asseyez-vous. » Reid se contenta de lui obéir silencieusement. Il était franchement trop nerveux. Garrett reprit alors « Bon, je dois avouer que j'ai été très surpris de votre demande, mais c'est quand même avec grand plaisir que nous vous accueillons parmi nous. » Reid essaya de sourire à cet instant, mais il était très mal à l'aise. Garrett lui remit une nouvelle plaque, avant de lui expliquer les fonctionnements généraux de l'équipe. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il lui tendit le livre des règles du bureau lui demandant de le lire avant de commencer, et lui précifia

« Je crois bien que nous avons fini, je vais vous reconduire vers notre salle de pause. Les autres devraient arriver vers 9 h » Reid lui répondit alors « Non c'est bon messieurs, je vais trouver seul. Ça me permettra de faire le tour, de toute manière je n'en aie pas pour plus de 7 minutes de cette lecture, et il reste 28 minutes donc j'ai le temps pour ça. » Garrett le regarda un instant, et lui répondit « C'est d'accord. L'équipe sera très contente de vous revoir, on a beaucoup apprécié notre collaboration passée. Reid lui sourit puis lui dit « merci messieurs » il sortit du bureau, et espéra de tout cœur que ça soit vrai.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la salle de pause, et se servit une tasse de café. Il lut rapidement le livre et attendit en sirotant son café que les autres membres arrivent. Il se demandait comment il devrait se comporter avec eux… Il opta finalement pour laisser les choses se faire d'elle-même, il ne ferait pas de pas vers eux, mais ne les repousserait pas s'ils tentaient de se rapprocher. C'est la meilleure solution après tout. Il verrait où les choses le mènent. Alors qu'il regardait fixement son café perdu dans ses pensées, Ashley arriva dans la salle.

« Salut Spencer » voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, elle s'approcha de lui et répéta, toujours en vain. Elle mit donc une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta violemment. Elle s'excusa rapidement et lui sourit

« Tu m'as manqué tu sais, je suis contente que tu te joignes à nous »

il lui dit « Moi aussi tu sais, je suis désolé, j'étais en train de réfléchir »

elle rigola : « Tu n'as pas changé toi »

il lui sourit « C'est sûr, et toi ça va dans cette unité? »

Ashley lui dit : « oui, c'est super. C'est un peu différent de la BAU, mais tu t'y feras vite tu verras. Et puis tout le monde est sympa. On voyage un peu plus c'est sûr, mais ça fait du bien aussi de quitter les États-Unis. Si je peux me permettre, c'est quoi ce bandage sur ton cou? »

Spencer la dévisagea un moment, mais lui répondit naturellement : « Une blessure par balle, faite dans une fusillade, rien de grave » Ashley grimaça, comment pouvait-il dire que ce n'est pas grave…

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce à ce même instant : « Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas grave? Hey salut Reid! Tu te joins à nous à ce que j'ai entendu! On va bien se marrer tu vas voir » les autres entrèrent au fur et à mesure et tous discutèrent ensemble, et Reid participait activement à la conversation.

Puis, Garrett entra dans la pièce et s'exclama : « salle de conférence dans 10 minutes ».

Cela arracha un sourire à Reid qui ne put s'empêcher de penser à Hotch qui utilisait exactement la même formulation de phrase. Les autres le regardèrent un instant, puis le même gars que tantôt lui dit « pourquoi es-tu si heureux qu'on ait un dossier, toi? »

Ashley répondit pour lui « Hotch utilisait la même phrase pour nous convoquer, ça m'a fait le même effet quand je l'ai entendu la première fois ». Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire nostalgique en repassant à ces quelques semaines où elle avait été dans l'équipe. Les autres les regardèrent et dirent : « et si on y allait avant d'être en retard ». Tout se levèrent et Reid se reversa une tasse de café frais avant d'y aller, ce qui lui valut un « encore accro au café à ce que je vois » de la part d'Ashley qui l'attendait, ce qui fit sourire Spencer.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle de conférence et le briefing commença. Garrett prit donc la parole « Deux enfants ont été retrouvés morts en l'espace de deux mois. Ils ont été enlevés alors qu'ils faisaient du camping avec leurs parents et retrouvés deux semaines plus tard; aucune trace d'abus ni de mauvais traitements n'ont été retrouvés, ce qui signifie que la personne prend soin d'eux durant ces deux semaines avant de mettre fin à leur jour en leur donnant une dose mortelle de somnifère ». Il attendit un moment avant de reprendre, le temps de les laisser regarder le dossier.

Spencer prit alors la parole, ayant déjà terminé de lire le dossier : « Le fait que l'unsub prenne soin d'eux et le mode opératoire utilisé montre qu'il fait tout pour ne pas les faire souffrir de quelconque manière. Le fait d'utiliser des somnifères peut se voir comme une façon de les faire reposer en paix éternellement en fait. Je crois que le tueur est une femme qui pense sauver ces enfants. La manière de disposer des corps elle-même montre qu'elle ne veut que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux, et regrette que cela se termine ainsi. »

Tous le regardèrent un instant. Garrett commenta : « oui, c'est plausible. Le plus curieux ce sont ces phrases retrouvées près des corps, ils ont fait des recherches sur les gens qui auraient pu tenir ces propos, mais n'ont rien trouvé, il s'agit probablement d'une citation que la tueuse elle-même a composée ».

Spencer répondit alors « non, en fait ce sont des extraits tirés du livre "L'attrape-cœur de Salinger" elle se reconnait probablement en Holden, elle souhaite empêcher ces enfants de grandir et de tomber de la falaise en fait, et les tuer est la seule manière d'y parvenir. Elle met ces phrases afin de faire comprendre aux autres que son but n'était pas de leur faire du mal, mais seulement de les sauver, elle veut le faire comprendre aux familles des victimes afin de limiter leur peine, elle ne souhaite pas les faire souffrir eux non plus ».

Garrett reprit la parole « Très bien, on continuera de voir ça dans l'avion, on décolle dans vingt minutes, allez-vous préparer » tous se levèrent alors, mais alors que Reid allait sortir de la pièce, Garrett le retint :

« Reid, je peux vous parler? »,

Reid se retourna « Bien sûr messieurs ».

« Vous avez déjà fait avancer le dossier énormément. Beau travail. J'ai oublié de vous parler de votre bureau. Prenez cette clé et suivez-moi. »

Reid se contenta de le suivre, perplexe. Ils arrivèrent devant une pièce fermée. Garrett lui dit « Allez-y, c'est votre bureau ».

« Messieur, je peux me contenter d'un bureau dans l'espace commun, je n'ai pas besoin d'une pièce »

Il lui coupa alors la parole : « Non, tous les membres de cette équipe ont leur bureau. Vous en aurez donc un aussi. »

Reid sourit « Eh bien merci »

Garrett hocha simplement la tête, et retourna les talons afin de le laisser découvrir son bureau seul.

Reid n'en revenait pas, c'était une assez grande pièce, il avait des difficultés à croire que ce soit à lui, il n'était quand même qu'un nouveau après tout... Il y avait même une petite étagère où il pourrait mettre quelques livres. C'était simplement parfait. Il enleva de son sac de voyage quelques livres afin de l'alléger un peu et mit dans un tiroir de son bureau une photo de son ancienne équipe qu'il avait apportée avec lui. Il ressortit alors de la pièce et se mit à la recherche de ses nouveaux collègues, car il ne savait pas où était l'aéroport… Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être aller à la salle de pause, c'est là où lui et son ancienne équipe attendaient l'heure pour aller rejoindre le jet… En arrivant, il constata qu'il avait raison, et salua l'équipe qui leur rendit tous son boujour avec un sourire. Il regrettait vraiment moins sa décision maintenant, on l'acceptait bien dans l'équipe déjà. C'est sûr que d'avoir déjà travaillé avec eux sur une affaire devait bien aider, mais bon, ce n'est pas ce qui comptait. Ils partirent peu de temps ensuite vers le jet.

L'affaire s'est résolue en trois jours, avant qu'une prochaine victime ne puisse être tuée, et l'enfant n'avait pas l'air traumatisé du tout. Par conséquent, ils rentrèrent rapidement chez eux, satisfaits.

Il était 9 h, et lorsque toute l'équipe fut arrivée, Hotch les convoqua en salle de conférence. Ils avaient un nouveau dossier. Alors que les membres s'installèrent, certains remarquèrent l'absence de Reid. Néanmoins, avant qu'ils n'aient pu commenter cela Hotch prit la parole :

« Bonjour, pour ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi Reid est absent en ce moment c'est qu'il a été transféré suite à une demande de sa part » il fit alors une pause un moment pour leur laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Seuls JJ et Rossi semblaient en état de choc. Kate ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, donc c'était normal qu'elle ait si peu de réaction. Quant à Morgan, il n'était pas du tout surpris et n'avait pas l'air choqué par la nouvelle, il lui en avait forcément parlé, ils étaient très proches après tout. Quant à Garcia, elle dévisagea Morgan avec une pointe d'amertume et de colère, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas, elle devait forcément en vouloir à Morgan pour ne pas lui avoir demandé de rester.

Il reprit alors « Nous avons un nouveau dossier alors commençons maintenant » ils faisaient ainsi le briefing, et la plupart fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'ils allaient rester en Virginie, donc ils pourraient rester chez eux durant l'enquête pour voir leur proche.

Après le briefing, Rossi et JJ discutèrent autour de la machine à café. JJ prit la parole :

« Il ne peut pas partir comme ça sans nous dire au revoir, il ne ferait jamais ça. »

Rossi continua calmement : « Écoute JJ, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à lui. On a un cas. Néanmoins, quand l'affaire se calmera un peu on pourra aller le voir chez lui, il débutera probablement lundi là-bas, ils ne font jamais commencer quelqu'un en fin de semaine et il prend donc juste des congés en ce moment. Par conséquent on travaille en attendant et dès qu'on pourra on s'occupera de lui d'accord? Ils ont besoin de nous »

« Et nous on a besoin de Reid, mais c'est d'accord. Merci »

Ils passèrent ainsi la journée tout comme une partie de la nuit, à enquêter comme si de rien n'était, Néanmoins, JJ et Rossi avaient hâte de pouvoir rentrer afin de visiter leur jeune ami. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'ils accueillirent la nouvelle de rentrer chez eux pour dormir. Ils partirent ensemble en direction de chez Reid. Ils cognèrent à la porte sans recevoir de réponse, les laissant perplexes, mais il était tard après tout. Ils se dirent donc qu'ils reviendraient le lendemain afin de ne pas le déranger, il était tard et devait dormir, il avait probablement eu plusieurs trucs à régler aujourd'hui… Ils revinrent le lendemain sur leur pause du déjeuner sans obtenir plus de réponses. Ils appelèrent Garcia pour savoir si elle pouvait regarder quand son vol était prévu, et elle leur annonça qu'il était parti la veille à midi, Rossi la remercia. JJ dit :

« Non, c'est impossible. Il nous aurait au moins dit au revoir… »

« Je crois qu'il la fait. Tu as le double de sa clef sur toi? »

JJ le regarda perplexe. « À quoi tu penses »

Rossi lui dit, « il a peut-être fait comme Gideon, laisser un message… J'ai besoin d'en avoir le cœur net »

JJ comprit, et sortit ses clefs afin de prendre celle de l'appartement de Reid. Elle la mit dans l'entrée et poussa la porte. Elle observa la scène quelques instants, l'appartement était vide. Néanmoins, elle s'arrêta sur une enveloppe posée par terre au milieu du salon. Elle la prit et la tendit à Rossi, n'ayant pas la force de l'ouvrir. Il la lut à voix haute, et était vraiment inquiet par certains de ses propos, jamais il n'avait eu l'air d'aller si mal que la lettre le laissa présager… Il insistait beaucoup sur le bonheur des autres, à croire qu'il croyait qu'il ne méritait pas lui-même d'être heureux. À mesure qu'il lisait, il était de plus en plus perplexe… Certaines choses étant floues, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Morgan? De quoi voulait-il que Morgan ne leur parle pas?

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. On la montrera aux autres après le boulot »

Elle consentit d'un hochement de tête et suivi Rossi à l'extérieur. Ils se rendirent au boulot et finissa leur journée de travail. Alors que Hotch dit à tous d'aller se reposer, Rossi les arrêta,

« Reid a laissé une lettre adressée à nous tous »

Tout le monde se rassit et attendit. Rossi lut cette dernière à haute voix à tout le monde. La plupart des personnes étaient perplexes quant à la teneur des propos de la lettre, elle n'était pas vraiment personnelle, ce n'était que des demandes personnelles et des excuses la plupart du temps... En résumé, ça disait qu'il partait et demandait à tous de continuer sans lui comme si de rien n'était… Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'adieu, c'était un peu comme un « au revoir » tout le monde regarda Morgan, et ce dernier regarda tout le monde et plus particulièrement Garcia avant de dire :

« J'ai bien l'intention de respecter sa demande, c'est pourquoi je ne discuterais avec personne, et je dis bien personne de ce qu'il a pu me confier. Je vous remercie donc de ne pas insister »

Garcia comprit que même elle, elle n'en saurait rien, après tout c'était Reid qui l'avait demandé, elle se devait donc de respecter sa volonté et laisserai sa curiosité de côté. De toute manière Morgan lui avait déjà parlé de beaucoup de chose, elle pouvait donc comprendre la plupart des éléments et s'y tiendrait. Elle se sentait tout de même triste que Reid regrette de ne pas être mort avant cette scène où elle avait dû tirer, certes, ça l'avait dévasté, mais elle n'avait jamais regretté de l'avoir fait… Elle aurait été anéantie par la mort de son ami s'il était mort sous ses yeux, mille fois plus que cette histoire après tout…

JJ était touché par les propos de Reid, même si elle avait envie de lui dire qu'il était un bon parrain et qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire de meilleur choix que lui. Elle savait déjà qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui, il n'avait pas besoin de lui rappeler.

Même Hotch était touché par les propos de son agent, comme tout le monde. Il regarda un instant Morgan qui semblait perplexe, il avait compris qu'il s'était surement passé quelque chose entre les deux compte tenu du contenu de la lettre, et également le fait qu'il pouvait reconnaitre certains symptômes de dépression dans son récit, mais accepta de ne pas en savoir plus également. Après tout, cela ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, il connaissait Garrett depuis quelques années et savait qu'il ferait de son mieux pour le faire s'épanouir.

Rossi rompit alors le silence qui subsistait depuis quelques minutes : « eh bien il semble qu'il nous a tous profilé en remplissant sa lettre », et sourit. Cela fit rire tout le monde. Il se leva alors et sortit, et tout le monde en fit de même. Ils étaient tous sereins maintenant, il ne comprenait peut-être pas certaines raisons de son départ précipité, mais ils savaient que Reid s'inquiétait beaucoup pour eux, et que même s'il prétendait le contraire, ils lui manqueraient certainement. Quitter la BAU était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, ils avaient tous remarqué qu'il n'était plus heureux depuis quelque temps au sein de l'équipe, donc maintenant qu'un nouveau départ s'offrait à lui, ils n'allaient pas essayer de le retenir et le laisserait donc partir. Même Morgan pensait de la même manière, même si une petite part de lui était quand même follement amoureux de Spencer et aurait souhaité qu'il reste et pouvoir effacer les choses affreuses qu'il lui avait dit, même s'il savait qu'il était trop tard et que ce qui était dit était dit.


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà le chapitre 8… Et oui, beaucoup plus long que tous les précédents!

Désolé pour le délai, mon chapitre est terminé depuis hier soir (je l'ai fini à minuit) mais je me suis joint au club des : « Problème avec ma connexion internet, je n'ai pas pu poster avant » Cependant, là je l'ai quitté et c'est réglé :)

Il s'agit simplement d'un entre deux pour précéder mon prochain chapitre en fait, je trouvais qu'il y avait besoin d'un chapitre intermédiaire pour coordonner légèrement l'histoire entre les deux avec la suite que je compte faire, mais peut-être pas… Enfin vous verrez prochainement :)

Pour ceux et celles qui se demanderaient quand je compterai mettre un terme à cette histoire je crois qu'il ne restera pas plus que 3 ou 4 chapitres avec un épilogue à la fin : la fin approche, et oui! (Il faut bien le faire un jour hi hi :) )

Émilie : Merci beaucoup ;) Et oui… tu as lu dans mes pensées… ou presque hi hi : ca n'aura pas exactement ton but souhaité : je ne voulais faire qu'une intermittence entre son départ et mon prochain chapitre... Enfin, je n'en dirais pas plus hi hi XD Mais oui, tu risques encore une fois d'être déçu de ce petit Spencer hi hi :)

Un énorme merci particulier, gros comme l'univers complet (J'exagère? Mais non voyons…) à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire : Merci, merci, et encore merci. Ça représente beaucoup, peu importe ce que vous vous trouvez à dire, vraiment!

Un mois et demi s'était ainsi écoulés. Reid faisait pleinement partie de l'équipe de Garrett et paraissait relativement heureux de sa situation. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, il repensait à ses anciens collègues et plus particulièrement à Morgan qui lui manquait de plus bel. Cela lui avait permis de tirer une conclusion sur son état : il était bel et bien amoureux de Derek. Il en avait eu la preuve deux semaines auparavant, puisque tous les cas de transfert amoureux s'atténuaient jusqu'à disparaître au bout d'un mois, et que ce n'était en fait pas le cas pour lui. Par conséquent, ses sentiments étaient réels à son plus grand malheur, il allait devoir vivre avec ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Quelle cruauté! Comme si la vie ne l'avait pas encore suffisamment fait souffrir. Aujourd'hui, il réalisait que l'immense vide qu'il avait ressenti après la mort de Maeve et qui s'était amplifié après celle de Gideon n'avait fait qu'empirer... Quel homme pourrait-il vivre ainsi? C'était surhumain, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais... La diction disait « après la pluie le beau temps ». Néanmoins, il avait plu à sa naissance et cela s'était transformé en orage au fil des années jusqu'à devenir une tempête et maintenant, à cet instant, elle était de force F5. Il ne s'en sortirait donc jamais, c'était un fait, cela aurait raison de lui à un moment ou à un autre, c'était évident, donc pourquoi pas maintenant, à cet instant précis? Non, il n'avait pas le droit de mettre fin à ses jours, trop de gens se sentiraient coupables de ne pas l'avoir pu l'en empêcher. Il était donc condamné à vivre, et c'est dans cette optique des plus « joyeuse » qu'il se rendit au travail comme tous les autres jours en souriant à son équipe. Ils n'étaient pas profiler, donc un mauvais jeu d'acteur suffisait pour que tout aye l'air d'aller bien.

Ce n'est que peu de temps après qu'il se soit enfermé dans son bureau soi-disant pour lire quelques livres avant le début de l'enquête, bien que ce ne soit en fait que pour regarder une photo des gens qui lui manquaient tant, qu'il reçut un appel de son chef qui le convoquait en salle de réunion et lui demandait d'en profiter pour ramener les autres en même temps. Il acquiesça, comme d'habitude, et rangea la photo dans son tiroir avant de sortir. Il se sentait parfois comme une secrétaire quand il arrivait dans la salle de pause en souriant et disant à tous « Salut! Garrett nous demande en salle de réunion immédiatement » et que tous lui répondirent comme toujours « on arrive », en souriant. Il est certain qu'on ne l'appelait jamais ou presque au BAU, qu'il se faisait toujours transmettre les messages par quelqu'un d'autre même en pleine enquête et que c'était un peu valorisant de servir à cette fonction ici, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment cela, ça lui faisait vraiment trop bizarre... Il se servit une tasse de café avant de suivre les autres qui sortaient déjà, comme à son habitude.

Ils s'installèrent tous à la table de la table de conférence et Garrett commença à parler : « Nous sommes appelés sur un cas en Irlande. La police locale a fait le rapprochement entre le corps de six jeunes hommes retrouvés morts là-bas et un cas précédent où 14 personnes du même type ont été retrouvées il y a trois semaines au Colorado. Il semble que ce soit le même suspect, mais que ce dernier se soit déplacé. Une équipe avait enquêté sur cette affaire, mais n'avait pas pu trouver le suspect et avait dû abandonner deux semaines plus tard. On ira enquêter là-bas avec deux membres de cette même équipe bien qu'ils soient hors de leur juridiction, afin qu'ils puissent nous prêter main forte et nous informer sur les détails de ces scènes de crimes, différences, similitudes, etc. On aura ainsi plus de chances d'attraper l'unsub avant qu'il ne se déplace à nouveau. Inutile de dire que ces agents devront toujours rester avec au moins un membre de cette équipe puisque comme mentionné prédédemment ils sont presque des civils ici, vous leur servirez donc d'intermédiaire pour quoi que ce soit qu'ils veulent faire. »

À mesure qu'il entendait ces paroles, un mauvais pressentiment envahit Reid, mais il se contrôla afin de continuer d'écouter…

Garrett continuait toujours de parler « Il s'agit de l'équipe de la BAU, eh oui, l'ancienne équipe de Reid. J'ai déjà parlé à Hotchner et à Rossi, il semble que ce soit ce dernier et l'agent Morgan qui se joindront à nous. Ils arriveront d'ici deux heures et on fera le voyage ensemble. »

Reid se sentit fondre sur place, non, ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Tout, mais pas ça, c'était un cauchemar, il devait se réveiller, il allait le faire, ce n'était pas possible, pas ces deux-là en plus. Tous le regardèrent un instant, il était blanc comme un mort, ils voyaient tous clairement son malaise, sans savoir précisément à quoi cela était dû. Ashley, qui était assisse à côté de lui, comme souvent, mis sa main sur la sienne et lui chuchota : « ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. On résoudra vite cette affaire » Il lui avait confié les circonstances générales de son départ, c'est-à-dire pour son transfert sans prévenir et sa lettre d'au revoir, et elle s'était montrée très compréhensive, elle ne l'avait pas du tout jugée, c'était une très bonne amie en fait. Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre en cas de besoin. Il la remercia d'un sourire et reprit contenance pour la suite du briefing.

 _1h45 plus tard_

Rossi et Morgan entrèrent dans la salle de pause, et saluèrent l'équipe qui était attablée autour d'une tasse de café. Ils s'attardèrent alors tous les deux sur Reid, qui était légèrement à l'écart et semblait particulièrement anxieux, penché sur son carnet où il écrivait un de ces calculs de mathématiques.

Rossi essaya d'attirer son attention, en lui disant tout en souriant : « Salut, Reid, c'est comme ça que tu nous accueilles? »

Il ne répondit pas.

Morgan essaya alors « Reid? Reid? T'es avec nous? Hey beau gosse! »

Toujours aucune réponse. Les autres membres de l'équipe essayèrent alors, chacun leur tour, de l'interpeller, en vain…

Ils le regardèrent tous perplexes, il était vrai que Reid était déconnecté à certains moments et qu'il était parfois dur à ramener à la réalité, mais ça n'allait pas aussi loin habituellement…

Rossi s'approcha alors doucement sous le regard des autres qui s'inquiétaient et mit une main sur son épaule. Reid sursauta violemment et tenta de se relever de sa chaise brusquement, mais trébucha sur un pied de cette même chaise et s'écroula brutalement sur le sol. Tout le monde le regardait inquiet. Reid quant à lui avait simplement envie de disparaitre à cet instant précis…

Rossi se pencha pour l'aider à se relever, mais Reid se releva vivement et balbuta : « désolé, je crois que j'étais un peu trop concentré sur mon calcul, et puis j'ai un peu trop bu de café ce matin… Et heu, bienvenue, et bonjour... »

Il n'osait pas du tout les regarder, il avait vraiment trop honte. « Je crois que je vais aller me détendre dans mon bureau afin d'évacuer un peu ce surplus de caféine, on se voit bientôt. » Il souria et tous se regardèrent perplexes face au comportement du jeune agent. Personne ne parla durant un moment et Rossi intervint afin de détendre l'atmosphère de ce silence pesant : « Ça lui arrivait parfois aussi dans le passé, il oublie à certains moments qu'il existe autre chose que le café à boire… » Tous se détendirent légèrement, au moins ce n'était pas la première fois… Ils reprennent donc leurs activités respectives.

Au bout d'une heure, Reid réapparut : « En fait on décollera dans une heure, le pilote a eu un souci et est en retard… ». Il tenta de s'enfuir de la pièce quand Rossi l'interpella

« Hey Reid, tu nous fais visiter en attendant? »

« Que voulez-vous voir? C'est comme n'importe quel immeuble du FBI. »

La froideur de Reid mit un instant mal à l'aise Rossi, mais il garda tout son calme en ajoutant « Eh bien, commençons par ton bureau, je suis curieux de voir de quoi il a l'air »

« Heu, mouais, d'accord… Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre… »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce fermée, mais avant de pénétrer Reid s'adressa à Rossi et dit « vous voulez bien m'attendre une minute? Il faut juste que je ranges un peu, c'est un peu désordonné »

Morgan prit alors la parole : « Quoi? C'est pire qu'avant dis-moi? Non, je plaisante, mais je suis sûr qu'on a vu pire dans notre carrière, ça ne dérange pas »

Reid objecta aussitôt, sans pour autant se détourner de Rossi : « Non, c'est… heu… des trucs personnels, ça ne sera pas long, je vous demande juste une minute svp. » La raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas qu'ils entrent maintenant est qu'il avait laissé une photo de l'équipe et son ancien badge sur son bureau, car il avait passé sa dernière heure à les regarder, se remémorant certains souvenirs, et qu'il tenait bien évidemment absolument à ce qu'ils ne les voient pas. Il entra donc rapidement en refermant derrière lui sous les regards interrogateurs des deux agents. Il enferma ses précieux biens dans sa commode où il rangeait ses dossiers et la referma à clefs derrière lui avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'aller leur ouvrir. Il les fit entrer et s'assit sur son bureau. Les deux étaient ébahis. Rossi dit alors « Wow, c'est même un peu plus grand que mon bureau, c'est magnifique. Et ces livres, bref c'est tout à fait toi! Ça donne presque envie de venir travailler ici » Reid rougit brutalement à cet instant, il était vraiment gêné d'avoir un si beau bureau, et là que Rossi lui fasse cette remarque lui fit sentir vraiment honteux de cela. Sans compter son commentaire, pensait-il vraiment qu'il avait décidé d'être transféré ici pour un bureau? Il ne se savait pas même pas qu'il en aurait un comme celui-là à ce moment-là… Il se demandait quoi faire ou dire.

Il resta un instant en silence en observant le sol alors que les autres faisaient le tour. Son téléphone sonna alors, c'était son patron :

« Oui, c'est Reid. »

« Tes amis sont arrivés? »

Reid grimaça, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils puissent encore se considérer comme ami étant donné qu'il les avaient abandonnés… Sans compter qu'il avait couché avec l'un et passé des mois à repousser l'autre, non vraiment, ce n'était pas des amis… Il répondit tout de même « Oui, ils sont avec moi dans mon bureau… »

« Très bien, peux-tu aller chercher les autres. Finalement on part dans 10 minutes »

« Oui, j'y vais »

« Merci, Reid »

Il rougit à nouveau à cet instant, avant de raccrocher. Ça lui faisait toujours drôle quand il le remerciait de faire simplement son travail, surtout des choses si simples.

Il s'adressa à Rossi : « Hum… Il faut y aller. Je dois aller chercher les autres. On part dans 10 minutes… »

Il prit son sac à bandoulière ainsi que son sac de voyage et attendit que Morgan et Rossi soient sortis avant de fermer la porte derrière lui en la verrouillant. Ces derniers se demandaient ce qu'il devait tant vouloir cacher pour verrouiller sa porte à clef ainsi... Reid passa à côté d'eux presque en courant et se dirigea vers la salle de pause. Il était tellement mal à l'aise, comment pouvaient-ils faire comme si de rien n'était? En particulier Morgan, il le détestait sûrement énormément… Il devait attendre le bon moment pour se venger… Retarder l'inévitable, voilà son objectif, ne jamais s'adresser à lui.

En arrivant dans la salle il s'adressa aux autres toujours en souriant « C'est un peu devancé, on part dans 10 minutes finalement » Il se dirigea vers la machine à café et se servit une tasse transportable qu'il bourra de sucre. Ça lui permettrait de tenir jusqu'à être dans le jet, du moins, il l'espérait. Ashley s'approcha de lui et mit une main sur le coin de son front en repoussant ses cheveux : « Hum, du sang… Tu devrais aller te nettoyer ça avant d'y aller » il posa une main à son tour sur sa plaie et dit « ah oui, merci ». Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était blessé au visage, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de la scène, et à vrai dire à la douleur qu'il avait ressentie sur le coup à la main, il croyait avoir amorti sa chute avec cette dernière. Néanmoins, il fallait constater l'évidence, cette main n'avait pas accompli correctement son travail et n'avait fait que ralentir sa chute.

Il prit ses sacs et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se nettoyer rapidement avant de ressortir. Il constata alors qu'il avait oublié sa tasse de café… Il en avait absolument besoin, toutes ces émotions l'avaient épuisées et il avait l'impression qu'il s'écroulerait à chaque pas.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait à nouveau vers la salle de pause, Ashley l'interpella en lui tendant son gobelet:

« C'est ce que tu allais chercher pas vrai? »

Il lui souria « Oui, merci »

« De rien. Ca va aller dis-moi? »

« Oui. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et reprit « En fait non, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Ils font comme si de rien n'était, j'en suis incapable, je ne tiendrais jamais »

« Hey, tu as vu comment ils te regardent? Tu es profiler, tu vois bien qu'ils ne t'en veulent pas. Alors maintenant reprend confiance d'accord, tu es fort, tu y arriveras parfaitement comme toujours et puis montre leur que ton départ à portée fruit au bout du compte. »

Spencer lui répondit seulement d'un sourire et se contenta de la suivre.

À bord du jet, chacun s'installa aux places qu'ils avaient l'habitude de prendre. Garrett présenta brièvement les membres de l'équipe en même temps qu'ils s'installaient tous à Morgan et Rossi.

Ces derniers avaient attendu qu'ils s'installent avant d'en faire de même afin de ne pas bouleverser leurs arrangements. Ashley et Reid étaient encore assis côte à côte, ce qui frustra un peu Morgan qui se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas plus que des amis. Néanmoins, il ne devait pas le montrer. Il se contenta de s'asseoir en face d'eux avec Rossi. Reid regardait le sol, n'osant pas en ce moment affronter Rossi du regard et n'ayant toujours pas eu le courage de croiser celui de Derek depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il ressortit alors le dossier et commença à le lire de nouveau. Il regarda un long instant les photos des corps, il y avait quelques choses qui le tracassaient, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Le briefing commença quelque temps plus tard, et tous parlèrent. L'équipe expliquait les éléments de l'affaire et Morgan et Rossi complétait avec les éléments de leur dossier. Reid, quant à lui, se contentait de fixer les photos.

Son supérieur lui parla alors « Reid, tu es bien silencieux en ce moment. À quoi tu penses? »

Reid releva la tête, « je ne suis pas vraiment sûr… » Il regarda Rossi et lui dit doucement : « Pourrais-tu appelé Garcia et lui demander de vérifier si des œuvres d'art ne corderait pas avec les positions des corps s'il te plait, du côté des artistes amateurs américains, sûrement des clubs d'art ou quelque chose dans le genre… ».

Rossi acquiesça, mais ajouta tout de même tout aussi en chuchotant : « tu sais que tu peux l'appeler toi-même, elle serait contente d'entendre ta voix »

Reid détourna le regard et répondit : « Je ne préfère pas, s'il te plait. »

« Je le ferai »

« Merci »

Les autres membres de l'équipe qui n'étaient pas à proximité n'avaient pas entendu la conversation, mais n'y firent pas état. Garrett dit alors :

« Reid, tiens-nous au courant si ta piste progresse. Bon, reprenons »

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste du vol. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'arriver, le technicien de l'équipe dit : « Heu, il ne parle pas irlandais ces gens-là? »

Reid répondit à la place de tout le monde, comme il le faisait souvent : « Non, en fait 63 % des habitants en Irlande parlent couramment le français, d'où le fait qu'ils aient d'ailleurs été capables de correspondre avec nous. De toute manière l'irlandais est une langue facile à apprendre, personnellement je n'y aie mis qu'une semaine, et donc même si quelqu'un ne le parlait pas il n'y aurait pas de soucis. »

Tout le monde le dévisagea, mais il ne répondit rien.

Un silence régna quelques instants puis Rossi le rompit, comme il le faisait souvent : « tu me surprendras toujours! Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais apprise celle-là. Quand l'as-tu fait? »

Reid répondit machinalement, sans se détourner de la fenêtre « Il y a un mois, je regardais un reportage sur la culture irlandaise et ça m'a donné envie de l'apprendre. »

Rossi se contenta de hocher la tête, il était clair que Reid n'avait pas envie de faire la conversation.

Ashley reprit en s'adressa à lui: « Combien de langues parles-tu au juste? »

Reid se retourna vers elle « J'en parle 27, mais j'en comprends 43 »

Ashley haussa les sourcils de surprise, ce qui fit sourire le génie. Il répondit « Ce n'est pas autant que cela parait. Plusieurs langues se ressemblent, donc une fois qu'on en connait une c'est facile d'en apprendre d'autres ».

Ashley se pencha sur lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille « Tu es doué, personne d'autre ne pourrait le faire. Ne dis pas que c'est facile »¸

Il souria et se contenta de répondre « merci »

Les deux autres regardèrent perplexe la scène, il était clair qu'ils étaient de bons amis… Ils semblaient très proches. Cela conforta légèrement Rossi, au moins Reid avait quelqu'un avec qui parler. Néanmoins, Morgan, quant à lui, serra les dents. Spencer s'était déjà trouvé quelqu'un alors que lui avait rompu avec Savannah deux semaines plus tôt, pour cause qu' il était fatigué de lui mentir et de faire semblant que tout allait bien. Cette colère soudaine n'échappa pas à Reid qui dit alors « je vais me chercher un café, quelqu'un en veut un? » Il n'attendit même pas la réponse des autres et s'échappa. Ashley le regarda un moment et le suivit. Elle resta quelques minutes à l'observer qui fixait son café et lui demanda :

« Peux-tu m'expliquer? »

Il hésita mais dit : « Hum… Morgan est disons, jaloux… »

« Hein? pourquoi cela? »

« On a, disons… couché ensemble… On s'est disputé ensuite et je suis parti le lendemain. »

Ashley ne s'y attendait pas du tout, et était surprise qu'il se confie si ouvertement à elle… Elle dit « Wow, d'accord. Elle sourie mais reprit : Que veux-tu faire par contre? »

« Juste continuer comme si de rien n'était, à vrai dire ça m'arrange bien qu'il nous croit en couple. À moins que toi ça ne te gêne? Est-ce que ça te pose un problème? »

Ashley sourit « Bien sûr que non. » Elle rigola « Ca me fait plutôt plaisir que tu ne me demandes pas de changer face à eux, je ne sais pas si j'aurais su agir naturellement autrement... De plus, et si ça peut te rendre les choses plus faciles en bonis c'est parfait! »

« Merci Ashley, pour tout »

« Merci à toi aussi Spencer… Je ne te l'ai pas dit souvent je sais mais…»

Il souriait quand elle lui disait cela mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui couper la parole: « On ferait quand même mieux d'y aller avant qu'ils pensent que nous, enfin, en ce moment. »

Ashley souria : « Oui bonne idée, faut pas pousser trop loin le concept quand même » ils éclatèrent de rire, et tout le monde les entendirent perplexe. Ils ressortirent ensuite ensemble en souriant toujours, Reid était d'un rouge vif de gêne. Ils se réinstallèrent un instant et les deux agents en face se regardèrent ne comprenant rien. Morgan avait horreur de laisser quelque chose lui échapper ainsi :

« Vous nous expliquez? »

Reid répondit rapidement sans pour autant oser le regarder: « Il n'y a rien à comprendre »

Ils poursuivirent leur trajet en silence jusqu'à ce que le pilote annonce qu'ils allaient atterrir et donc d'attacher leur ceinture. Ce que tous firent en silence.

En arrivant sur place, ils se présentèrent au shérif : « Bonjour, agent Garrett, et voici les agents ( _si vous n'avez pas remarqué je ne me souviens plus des noms des membres de cette équipe, désolée…)_ Seaver et Reid. Et voici deux agents du BAU venu nous assister sur cette affaire, Morgan et Rossi.

Ces derniers froncèrent les sourcils, Garrett avait présenté Reid comme agent Reid et non docteur, c'était curieux…

En arrivant dans la salle, Reid se jeta carrément sur la machine à café. Peu de temps après, Morgan et Rossi s'approchèrent. Rossi prit la parole : « c'est nous où on te présente maintenant comme agent Reid et non docteur? »

« Non, en fait c'est vraiment le cas »

« Puis-je te demander pourquoi? » demanda Rossi

« En fait c'est simple, Garrett m'a expliqué qu'au début me présenter comme docteur forçait les gens à me respecter en vue de mon jeune âge, mais que ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui, vu que je suis plus vieux évidemment. Il m'a dit qu'en fait aujourd'hui que ça avait plutôt l'effet contraire et qu'on me voyait plus comme le psy de l'équipe, et qu'il valait donc mieux montrer aux gens que je suis un membre de l'équipe à part entière… »

« Et ça fonctionne? Je veux dire, on te respecte plus? »

« Règle générale oui. Mais en même temps je reçois plus de commentaires à propos de mon physique… » Voyant l'air légèrement déconfit de Rossi, il compléta avec un sourire triste. « Mais bon, ce n'est rien. Je me suis habitué avec les années après tout ».

Rossi acquiesça, Garrett avait tout à fait raison après tout… Ils sortirent alors tous les trois pour rejoindre les autres. Garrett distribua les tâches à son équipe. Reid ferait un profil géographique en fonction de l'affaire locale pour voir s'il trouvait quelque chose et creuserait sa piste en même temps. D'autres membres iraient à la morgue, plusieurs interrogés les familles des victimes et certains iraient sur la dernière scène de crime. Rossi et Morgan les attendraient au poste, et aiderait Reid en cas de besoin.

Morgan avait téléphoné à Garcia un peu plus tôt, Rossi lui ayant laissé le privilège de le faire, et ils attendaient qu'ils la rappellent. Ils se contentèrent donc de regarder Reid travaillé durant quelques heures. Fatigué d'attendre et d'admirer Reid jouer avec ses punaises, ses marqueurs et ses post-it, il s'exclama à Rossi.

« Bon, j'ai bien envie d'aller voir une scène de crime pour voir si on en tire quelque chose. Vous venez? »

« Avec plaisir »

Reid se détacha alors du tableau et s'exclama « Non! »

Les deux agents se regardèrent et dirent à Reid : « Quoi? »

Reid se passa les mains dans les cheveux puis se frotta le visage un peu, signe de sa grande nervosité. Il continua, sans pour autant les regarder : « Je veux dire, ici vous… Enfin… Vous n'êtes pas dans votre juridiction je veux dire… Vous ne pouvez pas faire quoi que ce soit sans avoir un membre de l'équipe avec vous. Hum… je croyais que Garrett vous avait expliqué »

Rossi sourit « D'accord, alors viens avec nous »

Reid était surpris de cette demande. « Heu, je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre de vous accompagner. Et puis je… Je dois finir ça… »

« Tu n'as qu'à le faire sur la route, tu le faisais souvent avant »

Morgan continua « Allez, fais-toi plaisir, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu pourras nous servir de baby-sitters » Il lui sourit alors, espérant qu'il arrête d'ignorer sa présence, mais c'était en vain.

Reid avait fermé les yeux depuis un moment, tout devenait franchement de pire en pire : « Bon, d'accord. La première scène de crime est à 41 kilomètres d'ici, on y sera en peu de temps. Je vais juste avertir Garrett qu'on sort. Ça ne prendra qu'un instant ».

Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Garrett : « Garrett? C'est Reid. Ils veulent aller voir une scène de crime, donc on se rend sur la première à côté d'ici. On sera rentré dans environ 1 h 30, je finirai le profil géographique sur la route. »

Garrett lui répondit : « C'est bon. Merci de les accompagner. »

Reid raccrocha, et rougit. Non, vraiment, ça n'avait pas de sens, il le remerciait même de servir d'accompagnateur à ses anciens collègues…

Il se retourna alors vers Rossi avec les clefs et lui lança celles du VUS : « Rossi, tenez. »

Rossi les attrapa et le dévisagea un instant : « Tu ne veux pas conduire? »

« Je n'ai pas suivi de nouveaux cours de conduite »

« Et alors? »

« Je conduis toujours aussi mal »

« Tu n'as jamais mal conduit »

« Si, on m'a toujours fait la remarque. »

« Très bien », il tendit alors les clefs à Morgan, qui acquiesça sans rien dire. Rossi dit : « On y va? »

Reid répondit : « Je me prends un café, rassemblent mes trucs et j'arrive. Vous n'avez qu'à faire sonner le démarreur à distance jusqu'à trouver la voiture »

Morgan dit, légèrement frustré : « Tu veux rire? Tu ne veux pas plutôt nous dire l'endroit où elle est? »

Reid comme seule réponse continua à l'ignorer et il se détourna du regard de Rossi et commença à rassembler ses papiers. Les deux autres sortirent de la pièce et se mirent à la recherche du véhicule. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Rossi sonne, c'était Reid :

« Rossi »

« Salut, vous êtes où je ne vous vois pas? »

« À la recherche de la voiture… »

« Où? »

« Devant le commissariat »

« Revenez derrière. On se stationne toujours dans le stationnement du poste de police »

Reid savait qu'ils iraient là, mais il avait besoin d'être seul quelques minutes histoire de reprendre un peu de courage avant d'affronter un trajet en voiture avec ses deux anciens collègues…

« Très bien, on arrive… »

Ils arrivèrent près de Reid quelques instants plus tard, un peu perplexes.

Morgan prit la parole, légèrement en colère de s'être tourné au ridicule ainsi… « Alors Reid, tu t'es marré à nous être fait balader ainsi dis-moi? »

Reid, fidèle à son habitude, ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea machinalement vers la voiture. Il le mettait décidément de plus en plus en colère, et se dit que ça ne le surprendrait pas qu'il cause un accident volontairement juste pour évacuer un peu de sa frustration. Mais non, enfin, il ne ferait jamais de mal à Rossi et ne prendrait pas le risque de se tuer lui-même, quel idiot.

Il se planta à côté de la porte arrière et attendit que Morgan arrive et déverrouille la portière. Il rentra et rapidement installa sa carte sur le banc qui lui faisait face et continua à planter ses punaises dans la carte sur le chemin. Garcia avait appelé Morgan sur le chemin pour lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de paramètre supplémentaires car il y en avait toujours 42. Reid avait chuchoté à Rossi en se penchant proche de lui : « dis-lui de se concentrer sur un rayon de 3 km autour du centre culturel du centre-ville » Rossi s'était contenté de répéter sans un mot, Garcia le remercia et lui dit qu'il n'y avait que 3 noms maintenant et qu'elle poursuivrait voir si elle pouvait en éliminé un ou deux de plus et les rappelleraient.

Comme prévu, ils arrivèrent rapidement sur place. Alors que Reid allait enlever la carte géographique pour la ranger, il remarqua qu'il avait planté ses punaises directement dans le siège passager. Il paniqua, « Rossi, attendez, s'il vous plait » ce dernier regarda Morgan et lui fit signe d'y aller.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Reid? »

« Je vais être viré »

« Hein, quoi? »

« Ne riez pas, j'ai placé les punaises directement dans le siège. Comment j'ai pu être si idiot? Je n'utilise jamais de punaises sur la route, ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne se peut pas, je suis vraiment qu'un maudit imbécile. Je devrais peut-être présenter ma démission tout de suite, après que vous ayez pu voir la scène de crime bien sûr, sinon ça n'aurait servi à rien. »

Rossi lui coupa la parole : « Hey, calme-toi ce n'est pas grave »

« Si, si, ça l'est, je gâche toujours tout, toujours. Même ça, le siège est foutu, ça fait une trentaine de trous dedans, ils ne font pas de siège détachable encore moins sur les véhicules du gouvernement, donc c'est la voiture au complet qui est foutue, gâcher, saloper, voilà tout! Et puis une voiture comme celle-ci coûte 45 000 $, comment pourrais-je rembourser une telle somme.

« Reid! Ce n'est qu'une voiture, calme-toi et parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bon sens? »

« Je réussi toujours à tout gâcher. Peu importe comment je trouve le moyen de le faire. Pareil pour cette foutue voiture, je vais être viré. »

« N'exagère pas la situation davantage, Garrett ne te virera pas, je le connais »

« Je peux vous poser une question? »

« Bien sûr, vas-y »

« Vous avez abandonné cette enquête, ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. C'est à cause de moi? Je veux dire… de mon départ, vous m'en voulez trop pour vous concentrer j'en suis sûre et puis… »

« Reid, arrête. Honnêtement, je te mentirai si je disais que ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi… »

Il ne lui fallut pas plus que les premiers mots pour que des larmes coulent silencieusement sur le visage de ce dernier. Il lui coupa la parole en murmurant, essayant de parler le plus clairement possible : « Je suis désolé, vraiment, je n'aurai jamais dû entrer au FBI, j'aurai dû savoir que je ne n'étais pas fait pour ça dès le départ. »

Rossi reprit alors « Hey, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, si tu m'aurais laissé poursuivre tu aurais su »

Reid fronça les sourcils, mais Rossi continua : « On a essayé de continuer du mieux qu'on a pu, mais la vérité c'est que tu étais d'une trop grande aide dans l'équipe, grâce à toi et tes connaissances, on pouvait résoudre facilement les enquêtes. Aujourd'hui, on ralentit, car il faut faire beaucoup de recherche pour combler ce manque, mais parfois ça ne suffit pas c'est tout, c'était le cas de cette enquête notamment »

Reid ne répondit rien, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il débattait mentalement sur si Rossi lui mentait pour le rassumer ou s'il pensait ce qu'il disait, il n'en savait rien.

Rossi continuait : « Tu sais que ton équipe résout les enquêtes beaucoup plus rapidement depuis ton arrivée. J'ai parlé avec Garrett, on en ait venu à la même conclusion. » Il restant silencieux après ces mots, voulant que ce soit Reid qui lui demande la suite, et se repassa la conversation dans sa tête en attendant.

 _Flash-back :_

 _Garrett parlait avec Rossi dans son bureau avant que ce dernier n'aye voir les autres:_

 _Garrett commença après un moment de silence : « Reid est vraiment super… »_

 _« En effet »_

 _« Depuis son arrivée on résout nos affaires en moyenne 14 % plus rapidement qu'auparavant. Mais vous, vous, vous arrivez à tenir le même rythme sans lui? »_

 _« À vrai dire c'est difficile, on a ralenti de 9 %... D'ailleurs ça ne plait pas du tout à Cruz… Il regrette maintenant d'avoir autorisé son transfert. Il a rembarré Hotch, car il croit que c'est que nous ne remettons pas de son départ, mais en fait sans lui c'est plus difficile juste parce qu'il n'est plus là tout simplement »_

 _« Ils devraient peut-être réembaucher un génie comme Reid? »_

 _Rossi sourit, « Non, il est unique. Il n'y a personne d'autre qui puisse travailler comme lui. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas de difficulté à te croire, il sourit tristement. Mais a-t-il toujours été comme ça? »_

 _Rossi le regarda perplexe : « Comme quoi? »_

 _« Tu sais, si triste. Je lui ai donné toute sorte de responsabilités en plus, espérant qu'il prenne un peu confiance en ses capacités. Ça allait de rassembler tout le monde à faire des évaluations psychologiques, ou même donner des seconds avis sur des dossiers en cours dans d'autres départements, bref. Néanmoins, ça ne marche pas, rien n'y fait. Je le remercie souvent pour son travail et le complimente le plus régulièrement possible, mais quand je le fais au téléphone, il se contente de raccrocher, et quand je le fais de vive voix il rougit et fuit presque à chaque fois. D'ailleurs, il y a un peu plus de deux semaines je l'avais coincé dans mon bureau pour lui faire remarquer notre taux de réussite qui a augmenté de manière considérable grâce à lui et il s'est contenté de me répondre « En fait c'est normal, c'est comme utiliser une encyclopédie pour écrire des recherches, ça réduit nécessairement le temps pour les composer, surtout au départ lorsque l'on n'est pas habitué à l'utiliser, elle nous semble alors merveilleuse ». C'est vraiment dommage, je ne peux pas me contenter de l'utiliser en le laissant comme ça, il faut l'aider mais moi je ne sais pas comment. »_

 _Rossi prit un grand soupir : « Tu n'y peux pas grand-chose, il s'est refermé comme une huitre au fil du temps malgré nos efforts à tous. Inutile de dire qu'il peut se montrer borné. Il faut juste que ça vienne de lui…»_

 _Garrett acquiesça_

Reid se décida enfin et dit : « Laquelle? »

Rossi sourit : « Que c'est triste que tu ne remarques pas l'importance que tu peux avoir. Tu sais, on aimerait que tu crois en toi, en tes capacités, il m'arrivait de me demander ce qu'on aurait pu faire de plus pour que tu te vois comme nous on te voit, et en entendant tout ce que Garrett essayait lui aussi de faire, en vain, j'ai compris, tout comme Garrett : il faut juste que ça vienne de toi. »

Il allait sorti quand Reid mit sa main sur son épaule pour le retenir, se surprenant lui-même. « Heu, mais pour ces punaises… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? »

Rossi lui sourit et lui dit « Laisse-les comme ça pour l'instant la carte est bien installée après tout. Tu en parleras à Garrett plus tard, et je suis sûr qu'il ne te virera pas ne t'inquiète pas» Il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler de cette situation en sortant du véhicule.

Normalement, lorsque le génie faisait un profil sur la route il utilisait plutôt de ces espèces de punaises aimantées, mais là il n'y avait vraisemblablement pas pensé. Il avait bien remarqué à quel point il était mal à l'aise de retravailler avec eux, et qu'il lui parlait, à lui et personne d'autre… Il faudrait au moins qu'il ose regarder Morgan, ce serait insupportable s'il l'ignorait ainsi tout le reste de l'équipe, c'est à peine s'il lui répondait… De plus, ce n'était qu'une question avant que ce dernier explose face à cela.

Ils rejoignirent Morgan qui les attendait un peu plus loin. Rossi s'adressa à Reid « Tu sais que tu vas devoir faire les présentations comme on n'a pas de pouvoirs ici… »

Reid soupira : « J'imagine »

Ils s'avancèrent vers le lieutenant qui se tenait à côté de l'entrée de la scène de crime. Reid prit la parole, hésitant, tout en montrant en tremblant sa plaque : « Bonjour, je suis l'agent Reid, voici les agents Rossi et Morgan du BAU… »

L'agent le dévisagea, et lui dit « Ah oui? Fais-moi rire petit gringalet! »

Morgan intervint et prit la parole « On vient pour l'assister sur l'affaire alors vous la fermez et vous nous laisser passer »

Le lieutenant fixa son regard sur Reid en riant et parla en irlandais. Reid lui répondit aussitôt dans cette même langue tout en maintenant son regard. Le lieutenant de la police locale l'avait écouté silencieusement et avait blanchi subitement, avant de se pousser pour les laisser passer. Morgan et Rossi se demandaient vivement ce que Reid avait pu lui dire.

En marchant, Rossi lui demanda : « Je peux savoir de quoi vous avez parlé. »

« Ça n'a rien de très important »

« Peut-être pas, mais on aimerait bien savoir »

Il soupira et dit machinalement sans le regarder : « D'accord. En résumé il m'a dit que ce n'était pas surprenant que j'aie besoin d'aide, et je lui aie répondu qu'en prenant en compte son langage corporel et le fait qu'il avait encore du vomi sur les chaussures je pouvais deviner qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des dépouilles et que s'il ne voulait pas que je lui demande de nous accompagner afin qu'on l'admire tous gerber à nouveau, il ferait mieux de s'écarter »

Morgan répondit aussitôt sans réfléchir « Wow! Tu me surprendras toujours beau gosse! »

Reid, tout en se dirigeant rapidement vers l'endroit où le corps a été retrouvé, soupira et se contenta de répondre « on m'a demandé d'arrêter de me laisser piétiner par ce genre de type, je n'ai fait qu'obéir ».

Ils observèrent quelques minutes la scène de crime, puis Rossi dit : « Je vais aller parler au lieutenant pour voir ce qu'il sait. Je vous retrouve à la voiture après »

Morgan hocha la tête, et Reid paniquait légèrement, pourquoi Rossi le laissait-il seul avec Morgan? Il allait le torturer puis le tuer après tout. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Morgan ne passe à l'acte. Il avait beau se dire qu'il le méritait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer de plus en plus.

Morgan, qui prit alors la parole :

« Tu comptes m'ignorer durant toutes l'enquête comme ça? Tu n'as même pas osé me regarder depuis hier, et tu t'adresses toujours à Rossi par intermédiaire et c'est à peine si tu me réponds. »

Reid alla pour partir, mais Morgan le retint par le bras.

« Je t'en prie, fais ça vite : une balle dans le cœur m'ira très bien. Et puis tu pourras te débarrasser de mon corps deux kilomètres plus loin si tu continues vers l'est, il y a un cul-de-sac abandonné depuis plusieurs années, donc les chances qu'on le retrouve un jour sont tout à fait minimes. Et puis tu raconteras à tout le monde que je me suis enfuie quand tu ne regardais pas, que tu as essayé de me retrouver en vain. Tout le monde le croira.

Morgan éclata de rire, mais arrêta aussitôt devant l'air sérieux de son ami qui ne le regardait toujours pas directement, mais plutôt à côté. « Attends, tu crois vraiment que je veux te faire du mal? »

« Bien sûr, je ne t'en veux pas, mais saute la case torture s'il te plait »

« T'es sérieux? C'est pas possible, rassure-moi, tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal non? »

« Eh bien si tu ne comptes pas me tuer tout de suite, laisse-moi partir alors »

Morgan rit, c'était tellement n'importe quoi. Jamais il ne le tuerait, où diable allait-il chercher cela. « Je veux juste qu'on discute, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de te tuer voyons »

« Ce n'est pas le moment, encore moins ici. »

« Vraiment? Tu me laisseras donc te parler à un autre moment? Je ne rentrerais pas tant qu'on n'aura pas parlé. Donc si ce n'est pas maintenant ce sera pour plus tard.»

Reid soupira, et toujours sans le regarder dit : « Très bien, finissons-en. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

Morgan le lâcha et lui dit sans hésiter : « Une réponse »

Reid fronça les sourcils : « Quoi? »

« Tu as laissé présager dans ta lettre que tu regrettais autant de m'avoir confié toutes ces choses que ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, est-ce la vérité? »

« Bien sûr que oui, tu crois que je t'aurai menti? »

« Je n'en sais rien moi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me regarder dans les yeux en me le disant? »

« C'est beaucoup trop gênant, tu m'as vu dans certains états émotionnels sans oublier tout nu, c'est assez évident que je ne te regarderai plus jamais dans les yeux » il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'en fait, il n'avait pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux pour lui mentir voire qu'il découvre qu'en fait il n'était que follement amoureux de lui. C'était la seule excuse qu'il avait et Morgan avait bien acquiescé… Il y croyait, inutile donc d'aller plus loin, il était soulagé.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le reste de l'enquête à s'ignorer mutuellement jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils découvrent un suspect quelques jours plus tards, allèrent l'appréhender et puissent enfin partir. Reid avait parlé de l'incident avec la voiture à Garrett un peu avant qu'ils ne partent et ce dernier s'était contenté de sourire et de lui dire que tant qu'il évitait de recommencer trop souvent de ne pas s'inquiéter, et que ça resterait entre eux, au plus grand soulagement de Reid.

Le vol se déroula silencieusement, hormis Garrett qui remplissait des dossiers tel qu'un chef d'unité devait sans cesse le faire, et les 4 agents installés au même endroit que pour le trajet d'aller. Ashley et Reid jouaient aux cartes en se lançant des regards complices, Ashley car elle pouvait sentir les regards inquisiteurs de Morgan sur elle et Reid qui trouvait rigolo qu'elle puisse appréciée cette situation. Rossi et Morgan les regardaient donc jouer silencieusement. Après que le jet ait atterrit, ils leur fallaient tous se séparer, ceux du BAU ayant encore de la route à faire pour rentrer en Virginie, devant donc rejoindre leur propre jet qui les attendaient toujours sur place, et les autres étant déjà rentrés chez eux et qui iraient remplir leurs rapports dans leur bureau. Au moment de partir, Rossi apostropha Reid afin de parler un instant avec lui.

« Tu sais, tu peux toujours m'appeler si tu as envie de parler de quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste que tu saches que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte et que ce sera pareil pour tous et même au BAU, donc n'hésites pas pour quoi que ce soit d'accord? »

« Merci, pour tout je veux dire... Cependant, je préfère m'en tenir à rester comme ça… Après un moment de silence il reprit : Comment va l'équipe? »

Rossi sourit « Ils vont bien, tu leur manques c'est sûr, mais ils ont tous écouter dès le départ tout ce que tu leur as demandé dans ta lettre. Eh oui, même Hotch! »

Reid sourit : « Parfait… Mais pourriez-vous dire merci pour moi à JJ? Elle m'envoie une vidéo d'Henry chaque semaine depuis vous savez… Je ne lui réponds pas, mais je voudrais juste qu'elle sache que ça me touche beaucoup et que je ne pourrais jamais assez la remercier pour ça… »

« Bien sûr, je lui dirai. Il y a quelque chose d'ailleurs à ce sujet qu'elle m'a demandé de te dire. Elle te dit que tu es le meilleur parrain qu'Henry puisse avoir espéré avoir et que jamais elle ne regretterait son choix, elle aurait tellement aimé te le dire dès le début pour que tu le saches, mais on avait convenu qu'il faudrait mieux te laisser ton espace et de ne pas t'harceler… Enfin bref. Elle a dit qu'elle te l'avait écrit quelques fois mais elle voulait quand même que je te le dise pour elle, elle a peur que tu ne le sache pas… Elle a ajouté que tu pourrais toujours revenir quand tu seras prêt simplement pour rendre visite à Henry. »

Reid lui répondit d'un sourire. « Prenez bien soin de vous, et d'eux tous aussi… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Prends soin de toi aussi d'accord? »

« Bien sûr »

Rossi mit une main amicale sur son épaule et parti.

Morgan quant à lui l'avait attendu en voiture. Il n'avait pas dit au revoir à Reid, il se sentait stupide d'avoir cru un instant que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, Spencer lui avait peut-être avoué qu'il l'aimait une fois au bureau, et sur le coup de… enfin, mais ce n'était décidément plus le cas aujourd'hui, il lui souhaitait donc simplement d'être heureux avec Ashley. C'est donc ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent à Quantico.


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà le chapitre 9.

Ça vous paraitra sûrement bizarre au début mais j'espère quand même pas trop hi hi :) Ca se clarifiera quand même assez rapidement ;)

Émilie : Merci :) Tu pourras être fier de Spencer une seconde vers la fin hi hi (et non, pas le temps de beaucoup plus, XD) Merci beaucoup de prendre si souvent le temps de m'écrire :D (ps; j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop...)

 _3 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'enquête._

Alors que l'équipe du BAU rentrèrent d'une enquête, ils furent témoin d'une scène des plus étranges…

Tous les agents du bureau s'étaient arrêtés de travailler et faisaient face à la télévision dans le hall, sans compte le silence funéraire qui régnait dans la salle.

Ils s'approchèrent donc du fond pour vous ce qu'ils pouvaient bien regarder en bousculant légèrement les gens présents.

Ils virent alors une photo de Reid affichée sur l'écran : « Un avis de recherche est en cours pour Spencer Reid. Il a disparu du sanatorium auquel il était hospitalisé depuis environ deux mois, hier au cours de la journée. La police le recherche activement, ce ne serait pas le premier patient d'un sanatorium à disparaitre mystérieusement... Si vous avez des informations, veuillez contacter le poste de police au 1-800-555-4286. Merci

Morgan fronça les sourcils avant de s'exclamer : « C'est quoi cette histoire? »

Hotch répondit calmement pour sa part : « Je n'en sais rien, mais je vais aller me renseigner... »

Il partit donc vers le bureau de Cruz, arrivé devant il cogna avant d'ouvrir la porte et de demander « Cruz, je peux vous parler une minute »

« Bien sûr, entrez et asseyez-vous »

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Reid?

« J'ai appris qu'il partait un congé maladie d'une durée indéterminée il y a environ 2 mois… Je suppose maintenant que c'est parce qu'il n'allait pas bien... En réalité je n'en sais rien. J'ai parlé à Garrett tout à l'heure, il m'a dit que son équipe mettait déjà tout en œuvre pour le retrouver, ne vous en faites donc pas »

Hotch demeura impassible et silencieux.

Garrett reprit donc : Écoutez, remettez-vous au travail, Garrett s'en occupe déjà, inutile donc de vous dire que vous n'êtes pas sur l'enquête.

« Messieur, nous pouvons les aider. Nous le ferons sur notre temps libre si vous préférez. »

« Je suppose que peu importe ma réponse vous le ferez? Garrett avait insisté, mais tant pis, ils pourraient avoir besoin d'aide. Tenez-moi seulement au courant de tout ce que vous trouverez.

« Sans problème, merci. »

Hotch rejoignit l'équipe qui l'attendait dans la salle de briefing : « Bon, on peut enquêter officieusement, soit sur notre temps libre. Par conséquent vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester. Si quelqu'un veut se retirer qu'il le fasse maintenant » Il attendit un moment, personne ne bougeait. « Bon, très bien, alors commençons. »

« Rossi, appelle Garrett, demande lui tout ce qu'il sait à propos de tout. Garcia, trouve le dossier médical de Reid, je veux savoir pourquoi il était dans cet hôpital. Les médias ont aussi parlé de précédent. Trouve donc les cas semblables de disparition pouvant correspondre, en remontant dans les 5 dernières années »

Morgan prit la parole: « Et nous, on fait quoi? »

Hotch répondit : « On attend d'en savoir plus pour l'instant. Je vais demander à ce que l'on puisse emprunter le jet pour les rejoindre le plus tôt possible ainsi qu'un congé pour le week-end afin qu'on ait un peu de temps pour enquêter.

Il partit quelques minutes le temps de remplir ces tâches administratives qui leur permettrait d'enquêter et rejoignit les autres peu de temps après.

Rossi revint vers eux: « Garrett m'a dit que les migraines de Reid avaient recommencé, et qu'il était parti en congé maladie le temps d'aller mieux... Pour les cas semblables ils sont au courant et ils sont en train d'enquêter.»

Hotch demanda alors en regardant Rossi et Morgan : « Est-ce que vous avez remarqué quelque chose dans le comportement de Reid qui aurait laissé présager qu'il ait été malade? »

Rossi dit aussitôt : « Non. Mais à vrai dire je n'en sais rien … N'empêche qu'il me semble qu'on l'aurait remarqué…»

Hotch répondit donc: « D'accord, très bien. On attendra son dossier alors. »

Morgan frappa son poing sur le mur « Ça ne me laisse rien présager de bon cette histoire"

Garcia intervint alors, l'air un peu choquée: « Son dossier médical était crypté, ce qui est bizarre au départ, mais je l'ai ouvert quand même... Il a été diagnostiqué autiste à 12 ans, assez tardivement car les parents ne répondaient pas à la demande d'évaluation que l'école faisait durant plusieurs années. Reid avait fini par se présenter seul au bureau pour la passer avec un papier signé de sa mère... Ils l'ont diagnostiqué mais ça en ait resté là car il a obtenu son BAC cette année-là. »

Elle reprit, un peu plus difficilement : « Il aurait essayé de tuer quelqu'un par balle il y a deux mois, mais les secours étaient arrivés rapidement car les voisins avaient entendu le coup de feu. Cependant, Reid aurait été jugé inapte à subir son procès, et l'évaluation psychiatrique à révéler une schizophrénie paranoïde et il est dont interné depuis... Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit disparu hier… »

Tout le monde se regarda alors, surprit. Hotch parla « ce n'était pas dans son dossier médical… C'est étrange »

Garcia répondit aussitôt: « Pas tant que ça, pas s'il connaissait au début quelqu'un au FBI qui a aidé à truqué son dossier… » Tout le monde pensait à Gideon, il avait l'air de tenir assez à Reid pour l'avoir aidé à faire cela après tout… Toute cette histoire était si confuse que cela leur paraissait même presque logique.

Morgan, frustré, dit alors : « D'accord. Mais malade ou pas, cela ne change pas le fait qu'il faut le retrouver. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête, il avait raison, cela ne changeait rien.

Hotch se tourna vers Garcia : « Qu'as-tu sur les cas similaires, Garcia? »

« Cela a commencé il y a un an dans ce même sanatorium, il y a eu 4 cas semblables dans la dernière année qui correspondraient au mode opératoire et à la victimologie en fait... Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre ailleurs. »

Hotch reprit : « Très bien. On rejoindra Garrett, c'est eux qui dirigent l'enquête bien sûr. On décollera dans 30 minutes. »

Sur ce, tout le monde parti prendre leur sac et se rejoignirent rapidement prêt à rejoindre l'aéroport.

Ils établissaient un premier profil durant le vol. L'unsub était sûrement un patient ou un employé connaissant très bien les lieux, y étant depuis assez longtemps… Néanmoins, ils connaissaient tellement peu de chose sur l'affaire qu'ils n'arrivaient à rien. Normalement ils avaient accès aux corps des victimes et établissaient une grande partie du profil là-dessus, mais dans ce cas on ne les avait jamais retrouvés et ils n'avaient pratiquement rien, si ce n'est la victimologie assez précises : les victimes étaient de jeunes hommes physiquement similaires internés dans ce même sanatorium…

Ils retrouvèrent l'équipe de Garrett rapidement dans la salle de conférence. Garrett les regardait, franchement désolé... Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aimerait à tous dire, à eux et à sa propre équipe… Néanmoins, il devait simplement se concentrer sur l'enquête…

Ils étudièrent les dossiers des 4 premières victimes en oubliant Reid, personne n'ayant envie de s'y attarder… Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait eu que 1 ou deux victimes avant Reid, ils pouvaient donc se le permettre.

Ils passèrent tout en revue concernant ces victimes… Néanmoins, il n'y avait rien qui laissait présager quoi ce que ce soit sur la raison pour laquelle le suspect les aurait choisi, plusieurs patients leur ressemblant également physiquement, ni sur comment il s'y était pris pour les enlever.

Hotch dit alors : on devrait peut-être aller interroger les familles des victimes. Ils pourraient nous aider à établir un point commun qui aurait pu inciter le tueur à les choisir en particulier.

Garrett soupira mais acquiesça : « C'est d'accord. » Il avait de la difficulté à les regarder en face, il se sentait coupable. « appelez-moi dès que vous avez quoi que ce soit » Il sorti de la pièce calmement et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Rossi le rejoint peu de temps après : « On est tous dans le même bateau du sais… On sait tous que c'est un choc qu'il était malade mais »

Garrett lui avait brutalement coupé la parole : « Il n'est pas… Heu… Rien, rien »

Rossi fronça les sourcils : « il n'est pas quoi? »

« Rien… C'est juste que, enfin, c'est difficile à accepter.»

« Tu sais, tu peux me parler. Il y a certains points manquants dans l'histoire que j'aimerais parlé également. Il ne t'aurait jamais parlé si ouvertement de ses problèmes… Quand il avait ses eu ces mêmes migraines i ans il prétendait qu'il n'avait rien… Il refusait aussi de prendre des vacances… »

Garrett détourna le regard avant de soupirer: « Sur une enquête, il s'est passé quelque chose. On était tous parti, certains interroger des suspects, d'autres des victimes, certains à la morgue. Reid quant à lui était resté au poste pour éplucher les dossiers des suspects et sans prévenir personne il avait suivi une piste et y était allé. On était rentré peu de temps après son départ au poste, ça ne faisait peut-être qu'une minute qu'il avait quitté les lieux, c'est ce qu'avait dit un des policiers l'ayant vu partir, on est rentré dans la salle et on a vu le dossier ouvert et une adresse entourée au marqueur, on est immédiatement parti là-bas.

En entrant à cet adresse on a vu que Reid était étendu par terre, il avait reçu une balle dans la poitrine, au moins il avait pris la peine de mettre son gilet par balle et n'était qu'inconscient à cause du choc de l'impact… Il y avait également quelqu'un qui a tenté de fuir, c'était le suspect. Quand j'ai demandé à Reid ce qu'il lui avait pris et pourquoi il avait pas tiré il ne voulait rien dire, mais j'ai insisté et il m'a dit juste dit qu'il avait eu une intuition sur le suspect et quant au fait qu'il n'avait pas fait feu qu'il n'avait pas le temps de réagir.

Au bureau j'ai menacé de le virer s'il ne me disait pas la vérité et il m'a dit rapidement qu'il n'en avait simplement pas été capable, que ses migraines étaient revenues et qu'il voyait trop flou pour faire feu… J'ai insisté sur le mot qu'il avait utilisé « revenu », et il a fini par me dire qu'il en avait déjà eu…

Pour sa propre sécurité et celle des autres je l'ai contraints à partir en congé maladie le temps qu'il aye mieux… Mais il faut croire que ça n'a fait qu'empirer… »

Rossi se souvenait évidemment du précédent. Néanmoins, cette fois-là, il avait enlevé son gilet pare-balle avant d'y aller, heureusement que cette fois il avait fait l'opposé. Il mit une main confortante sur l'épaule de son ami et sorti de son bureau, Garrett avait besoin d'être seul.

Garrett resta seul quelques minutes, quelque peu soulagé que Rossi ait si facilement cru à cette histoire, Reid avait raison. C'est donc sur cette pensée qu'il rejoignit les autres.

Kate, JJ, Hotch et Rossi étaient déjà en route pour interroger les familles des victimes. Garcia paressa un instant troublé et s'exclama : « le dossier du FBI de Reid a disparu, c'est comme s'il n'y avait jamais fait partie! »

Morgan se releva et prit aussitôt la parole : « Quoi? » Il regarda Garrett, d'un regard provocateur, « Je parie que c'est pour cacher le fait qu'ils aient engagés quelqu'un avec des troubles mentaux. » Il resta un instant silencieux et reprit : « C'est vous qui vouliez le cacher Garrett? Vous avez honte de Reid maintenant, ça expliquerait votre attitude au moins! »

Garrett, comme seul réponse, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il avait failli craquer une seconde. Morgan était tellement loin de la vérité, comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille? Il est vrai qu'ils avaient été proches dans le passé à travailler ensemble toutes ces années mais ça ne lui donnait pas tous les droits quand même… Il allait vraiment trop loin. Il fallait qu'il le laisse se calmer un peu, c'est pourquoi il sorti de la pièce en soupirant, laissant Morgan et Garcia.

Garcia parla alors en regardant son ami Derek : « Mon chou, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Tu ne peux pas lui parler comme ça… »

« Je sais ma belle… Mais toute cette histoire est étrange, il y a plusieurs trucs qui clochent. Et puis il fallait aussi que je passe mes nerfs sur quelqu'un… »

« Il ne mérite quand même pas d'être traité ainsi, alors tu vas aller t'excuser d'accord? »

« Tu veux rire? Je ne ferai jamais ça! »

« Mon lapin, tu le feras pour ta déesse que tu aimes tant… » Sur ce, elle se remit au travail lui montrant qu'il n'y avait pas place à la discussion.

Morgan soupira, et dit : « ok… » Il est vrai que jamais il ne s'excuserait normalement, son égo ne lui permettrait pas, surtout là maintenant alors que l'attitude de Garrett l'énervait et qu'il le méritait, mais il aimait trop Garcia pour refuser de faire quelque chose pour elle après tout, c'était sa meilleure amie. Il se leva et alla rapidement dans le bureau de Garrett pour s'excuser, ce dernier s'étant contenté de lui répondre que ce n'était rien et qu'il comprenait parfaitement, sans détourner son regard d'un dossier.

Morgan resta donc avec Garcia dans la salle de conférence en attendant les autres. L'équipe de Garrett, elle, se tenait dans la salle de pause comme à son habitude.

Les autres rentrèrent peu de temps après au poste, et Garrett rassembla tout le monde pour faire le point.

JJ commença : « Il semble que les victimes étaient des hommes homosexuels bien assumés… C'est peut-être comme cela qu'il attire ses victimes en fait… »

Morgan dit : « Non, ça ne colle pas. Reid était trop réservé pour ça »

Garrett répondit : « Peut-être pas, vous ne le connaissiez peut-être pas vraiment… »

Morgan explosa rapidement, se levant, furibond : « On le connaissait beaucoup mieux que vous. Vous n'avez pas le droit de penser une chose pareille de lui »

Garrett fronça les sourcils, il fallait qu'il fasse taire leurs soupçons sur le champ: « Sur le plan professionnel peut-être, mais qu'est-ce que vous savez de ce qu'il fait en intimité. C'est la meilleure piste qu'on a, il faut s'y tenir »

Morgan répondit en dévisageant Garrett et reprenant le même ton provocateur : « on a couché ensemble, et même si on s'aimait tous les deux il était terriblement gêné. Alors je le répète, il était trop réservé pour ça. »

Garrett était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela… Il ne savait pas quoi dire décidément, mais il savait que cette piste était la bonne. Il regarda alors Morgan dans les yeux, fermement : « Peut-être alors que Reid a plu au suspect et qu'il a changé de mode opératoire pour lui, je n'en sais rien, n'empêche que nous ne pouvons pas baser l'enquête sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, c'est le cas pour les quatre premières victimes et c'est trop pour ne pas en tenir compte, on fera donc comme cela. »

Tout le monde, surtout son unité, le fixa un instant. Il est vrai que Garrett agissait bizarrement depuis le début de cette enquête hier et là en plus qu'il s'en tienne fermement à cette piste c'était de plus en plus étrange. L'équipe de Garrett retourna dans la salle de pause pour travailler tel qu'il le faisait souvent et Garrett se retrancha dans son bureau, comme il le faisait souvent depuis la veille.

Hotch alla le voir. Il entra en refermant la porte derrière lui et se planta debout devant Garrett. Il lui dit directement : « Pourquoi vous ne nous dites pas tout ce vous savez? »

Garrett prit son courage à deux mains, releva sa tête du dossier et fixa son regard dans celui de Hotch : « Je sais exactement les mêmes choses que vous »

« C'est faux, vous le savez comme moi. »

Hotch continua sans perdre son calme pour autant : « Non, cette histoire de dossier effacé, sur lequel vous n'avez fait aucun commentaire et ne paraissiez même pas surpris, et le fait que vous ayez balayé ainsi une autre piste tenant à l'autre si fermement est particulière étrange »

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence. Hotch reprit et dit : « Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je dirai sans hésiter que vous êtes mêlé à tout cela, mais je sais que les personnes qu'on connait peuvent être capable de tout mais j'aimerais savoir avant de faire part de mes doutes personnel aux autres. Êtes-vous oui ou non mêlé à sa disparition? »

Garrett éclata de rire sur un instant, vraiment, c'était plus que ridicule. Il se reprit cependant rapidement, et dit simplement « Non »

Hotch le regarda un moment, sa réaction n'était pas celle d'un suspect qui venait de se faire démasquer… Il dit donc « Pourriez-vous m'expliquer alors pourquoi son dossier était effacé? »

Garrett était vraiment au pied du mur, s'il ne disait pas tout il serait toujours suspecté et ils arrêteraient de chercher le vrai suspect pour se concentrer sur lui et on ne retrouverait peut-être pas Reid ainsi… Il allait assumer les conséquences et déballer toute l'histoire, c'était le mieux pour Reid maintenant.

Il hésita donc un moment et dit : « Reid était sous couverture »

Il laissa à Hotch le temps de digérer l'information et reprit : « J'ai reçu une alerte il y a deux mois, ils recherchaient un agent pour s'infiltrer dans le sanatorium où les disparitions se produisaient. Ils avaient tout tenté pour approcher de l'extérieur du suspect, mais dans ce genre d'institution il vaut mieux le faire de l'intérieur… Alors ils s'étaient mis à la recherche pouvant correspondre à la victimologie pour l'arrêter. J'ai pensé que Reid serait parfait, il a accepté et on a mis au point toute l'histoire.»

 _Flash back_

 _En voyant l'annonce dans un courriel de ses supérieurs ce soir-là, il avait immédiatement pensé à Reid. Physiquement, il ressemblait aux victimes. De plus, il savait pertinemment qu'il arriverait à s'infiltrer pour le bien de l'enquête, il était exceptionnel après tout. Ce serait également l'occasion pour Reid de voir de quoi il était réellement capable... Il avait quand même hésité un instant : et si ça tournait mal? Reid n'avait jamais fait de mission d'infiltration… Non, justement, c'était sa chance, en plus pour une première fois, le fait de le faire dans un environnement surveillé, c'était quand même une bonne chose. Il prit donc son téléphone, il savait que Reid était toujours sur place, il restait souvent jusqu'aux petites heures du matin :_

 _« Reid? Tu peux venir dans mon bureau s'il te plait? »_

 _« Heu… D'accord… J'arrive…. »_

 _Reid arriva quelques instants plus tard, et le salua d'un signe de main._

 _« Viens, assieds-toi »_

 _Il s'était assis et attendit_

 _« J'ai un travail à te proposer. Cependant, c'est un peu différent de d'habitude»_

 _Reid fronça les sourcils : « D'accord, qu'est-ce que c'est…? »_

 _Garrett tourna l'ordinateur vers lui pour lui montrer le courriel._

 _Reid resta silencieux, il n'était pas certain de là où il voulait en venir…_

 _« Je crois que tu serais parfait pour cette mission »_

 _« Je n'ai jamais été sous couverture, vous le savez, je risques de faire tuer l'opération »_

 _Garrett sourit face à la manière que Reid avait prononcé sa phrase et ses doutes, c'était un drôle de lapsus quand même : « Une opération de peut pas se faire tuer. Et je suis certain que tu y arriveras »_

 _« Si vous le dites... mais pourquoi moi? »_

 _« Cette mission t'es personnellement destiné, je le sais, c'est tout. J'accepterai que tu refuses si tu ne veux pas le faire, mais pas si c'est parce que tu ne t'en sens pas capable. »_

 _« D'accord, mais je devrais quitter l'appartement qu'on me prête dans deux semaines et à vrai dire je n'ai pas commencé à m'en chercher un autre, je sais… j'attendais la dernière seconde… L'opération durera certainement plus longtemps, et je ne peux pas donner toutes mes affaires. Je pourrai les entasser dans mon bureau au moins? »_

 _« Je demanderai un renouvellement pour un temps supplémentaire si ce n'est que ça »_

 _« Ils sont très stricts à ce sujet, il faut un motif valable et on en a pas, on ne peut pas écrire « il va se faire interner le temps d'une enquête »._

 _« Reid, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'arrangerai avec eux »_

 _« D'accord, je serais partant, mais est-ce que j'ai quelque chose à dire quant à mes potentielles maladies? J'en connais certaines qui me seraient plus faciles de simuler » Il pensait à sa mère et à ses crises dans lesquelles il avait grandi, avec sa mémoire eidétique il se souvenait évidemment de chacune d'elle et il n'aurait que besoin de reproduire son comportement… Ça serait assez simple. Et puis, il connaissait certains compléments qui permettraient à son comportement d'être justifié... Néanmoins, Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'ironie de la situation, il avait toujours eu peur de finir fou et là il s'enfermerait comme elle l'avait été, et ce, de son plein gré, pour faire semblant d'être malade de la même manière… De plus, il repensait à quand sa mère avait menacé l'infirmier s'il venait à enfermer son fils ici. Lui qui allait y aller comme ça, c'était tellement paradoxal… N'empêche qu'il était excité par cette opportunité et le fait que Garrett l'en croyait capable le motivait._

 _« Bien sûr, tu décideras de ta couverture, notamment ton nom, antécédent, maladie et tout avec l'équipe en charge du dossier »_

 _« D'accord, et pour tout le monde, ils n'ont pas le droit d'être au courant… » Il réfléchit quelques instants. « Un congé maladie »_

 _« Hein? »_

 _« J'ai quelques idées pour tout le monde… Mais il faudra potentiellement que vous mentiez à certains si cela vous convient… »_

 _« Cela ne me pose pas de problème Reid, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour ma part »_

 _« Tout d'abord, si vous veniez à retravailler avec le BAU ou si ils venaient à demander je suis où, peu importe, une histoire pourrait facilement passer. Il faudrait quand même que vous la trainiez le plus longtemps possible, pour assurer sa crédibilité, mais il n'y aurait pas de doute que cela passerait »_

 _Garrett était sceptique. « D'accord… continue »_

 _« On travaillait sur un dossier, et vous étiez tous partis faire vos tâches respectives, j'étais resté au poste de police pour éplucher les dossiers des suspects. J'avais finalement trouvé un nom, je suis allé le voir seul comme ça sans n'en parler à personne. Vous êtes rentrés peu après mon départ, c'était ce que vous avais dit un policier, et quand vous avez investi les lieux j'étais inconscient par terre et le suspect s'enfuyait. J'avais reçu une balle mais j'avais mis mon gilet. Je me suis réveillé pas longtemps plus tard, vous m'avez demandé ce qui s'était passé et je m'étais contenté de répondre que je n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir. Vous n'y avez évidemment pas cru, vous m'avez interrogé en rentrant au bureau, je répétais la même chose mais vous avez menacé de me virer si je ne vous disais pas la vérité, j'ai alors avoué que mes migraines étaient revenues, que je voyais trop embrouillé pour tirer. Vous avez remarqué que j'avais utilisé le terme revenir et j'ai fini par dire que j'avais déjà eu ce problème auparavant… Vous m'avez alors contraint à partir en congé maladie le temps de me remettre. »_

 _« Tu es sûr qu'ils croiront à une histoire pareille? »_

 _« Oui, il y a quelques années, j'ai eu des migraines plutôt violentes. Durant cette période, une fois, j'avais enlevé mon gilet pare-balle car il m'énervait et ensuite j'ai eu comme une intuition en regardant une photo, je m'étais enfuie par la fenêtre pour rejoindre la maison d'à côté. J'avais quand même réussi à maitriser le suspect rapidement et l'otage n'avait rien eu mais bon… Je n'avais pas contrôlé mon comportement, je n'étais plus moi-même à vrai dire… Ils étaient au courant, pas que je leur avais parlé, un suspect l'avait fait à ma place, en tout cas ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Pour en venir au fait, il suffirait d'une situation de ce genre-là pour justifier mon absence auprès d'eux, et vous m'auriez forcé à partir en congé maladie en l'apprenant pour la sécurité de tout le monde, ils savent que je ne le ferais jamais moi-même sinon._

 _« D'accord »_

 _« Par contre, vous devrez tarder un peu avant de raconter cette histoire, si vous le faites trop vite ils auront des doutes. Pour être sûr qu'ils insistent, quand ils vous demanderont où je suis, vous vous contenterez de dire que mes migraines sont revenues. Ils se demanderont un moment comment vous pourriez être au courant non seulement de ce problème aujourd'hui mais également de l'ancien, je n'en aurais jamais parlé volontairement donc ils voudront creuser pour savoir ce qui a bien pu me pousser à vous parler »_

 _« Ok »_

 _« Ce sera sûrement Rossi qui insistera en l'apprenant, et de toute manière vous ne devrez pas le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre, sinon ils poseraient des questions aux autres de l'équipe... Par conséquent Rossi vous pousse pour que vous parliez et vous finissez par tout lui avouer. Vous ajoutez des détails et la raconterez à votre manière pour faire réaliste et par le fait même stimuler votre mémoire, tant que l'histoire reste la même c'est important. Il vous fait confiance, et pensera au précédent, donc il n'insistera pas et en restera là. Il fera un très vague résumé à tout le monde et toute l'équipe y croirait »_

 _« D'accord. Et pour cette équipe? »_

 _« Je leur expliquerai qu'il faut que je parte de vive voix, il n'y aura pas de problème »_

 _« Tu m'impressionnes, vraiment.»_

 _Spencer sourit, et ne répondit rien._

 _Garrett lui dit : « demain je remplirai les papiers, tu viendras travailler et parlerait aux autres à la fin de la journée, je préviens ces gens que tu les rejoindras demain soir et donc de commencer à créer une nouvelle identité »_

 _« Pourriez-vous leur demander si je pourrais garder mon nom? Il faut garder le maximum d'éléments semblables car il se peut qu'avec les médicaments j'aye envie de leur parler de moi et si j'ai envie de me présenter autrement ça pourrait tout faire tomber à l'eau… »_

 _Garrett fronça les sourcils : « Tu ne feras pas que semblant de les prendre...? »_

 _« En fait le personnel vérifie si les patients prennent leurs traitements, je pourrais facilement contrer les moins rigoureux mais s'il y en a qui insistent beaucoup je devrais peut-être finir par les avaler »_

 _« D'accord dans ce cas, mais il faudra crypter ton dossier pour ne pas y voir que tu fais partie du FBI »_

 _« En fait il vaut mieux l'effacer entièrement. Demandez-leur de faire cette requête à la CIA, ils sont doués pour ça et ne parleraient jamais; si Garcia venait à fouiller dans mon dossier et qu'il était simplement crypter elle aurait certains doutes, il faut l'éviter. L'agence pourra garder une copie du vrai dossier et il sera en sécurité. Néanmoins, cryptez selon les procédures standards mon faux dossier médical. Dans une possibilité où cela tournerait mal et que je disparaitrais, et qu'elle soit au courant, elle va voir que j'ai été interné et si tout est hors de sa portée elle se poserait trop de question. »_

 _Garret soupira, c'était quand même plus compliquée que les autres dossiers d'infiltration, il n'était pas sûr que l'autre équipe accepte de faire cela : « Ok, mais ils seront sûrement très occupés à monter l'opération demain, je leur éviterai au moins ces complications. »_

 _Il hésita un instant, Reid avait l'air d'avoir déjà construit une bonne partie du scénario dans sa tête mais devait-il demander? Il reprit tout de même : « Tu as déjà une idée pour le reste ? »_

 _« Diagnostiquée autiste dans ma jeunesse pour expliquer mon tempérament austère aux relations humaines, puis une schizophrénie pour expliquer mon internement. Le mieux serait que j'ai fait une psychose et essayer de tuer quelqu'un en ratant mon coup, dans ces cas-là c'est assez grave pour demander rapidement une évaluation psychologique et pas assez pour aller en prison en l'attendant. Demandez aussi de crypter selon la procédure standard cette partie, et oh, il faudrait vraiment créer ce dossier, victime, blessure, procès et tout au cas où quelqu'un fouillerait. »_

 _« D'accord, ce sera fait. Mais Reid, tu sais que ces hommes étaient des homosexuels ayant fait leur comming-out depuis longtemps… Ils ont sûrement flirté avec le suspect »_

 _« Oui, je ferai en sorte de capter son attention, mais mon autisme me permettra de le repousser un temps. Néanmoins, je suis son genre, et il aime les défis, il se concentrera donc sur moi et ne s'attaquera pas aux autres durant ce temps. »_

 _Le fait que Reid ait déjà pu penser à tout, allant même jusque-là, déstabilisa un instant Garrett, mais il se contenait à simplement acquiescer calmement : « D'accord, mais arrête-toi quand tu juges que tu es allé assez loin… D'accord? »_

 _« Bien sûr »_

 _« C'est parfait Reid, je crois que c'est tout. On se voit demain pour régler les derniers points! »_

 _« Oui, merci, bonne soirée! »_

Hotch reprit la parole, même s'il avait franchement du mal à y croire. « D'accord, mais il faut en parler aux autres, car mon équipe est sceptique de tout, surtout à cause de Morgan qui est en train de t'accuser personnellement auprès de tout le monde d'être le suspect... Les mettre au courant permettra sûrement de progresser dans l'enquête. »

« D'accord, peux-tu rassembler tout le monde? J'arrive dans une seconde »

Hotch hocha la tête, se demandant ce que Garrett allait faire durant ce temps…

Garrett les rejoignirent tous avec son ordinateur portable. Il raconta toute l'histoire, sous les regards sceptiques de tout le monde.

« Je savais que vous auriez tous du mal à le croire. J'ai apporté une vidéo » Il sourit en ouvrant son ordinateur et d'appuyer sur play, il avait hésité un instant se demandant s'il n'allait pas trop loin mais en voyant tout le monde si sceptique il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

 _La vidéo datait de l'entrée de Reid au sanatorium, à la première réunion de groupe :_

 _Le gars qui animait la réunion se tourna vers Reid : « M. Reid, voulez-vous prendre la parole? Parlez-nous donc de vous»_

 _Reid se releva brutalement et fit les 100 pas derrière sa chaise, tout en se serrant les bras autour de la poitrine : « vous savez déjà tout de moi, vous tous, vous n'êtes que des hypocrites, DES HYPOCRITES. Vous m'avez enfermé ici, mais vous me surveillez depuis longtemps pas vrai? Répondez! Depuis ma naissance même, vous m'avez placé une puce, je le sais, je la sens, là, dans ma tête! »_

 _L'animateur se releva et alla vers Reid, doucement. Voyant cela, Reid se retourna rapidement et prit sa chaise en reculant un peu « Restez loin de moi, laissez-moi tranquille » Il se mit à pleurer, « J'en ait assez, assez de tou, vous savez. NON, VOUS NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS! » Il se retourna presque aussitôt et regarda le mur à côté « ET VOUS, VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER? » Il lança violemment sa chaise dans la direction du mur et le psychologue qui animait la réunion se jeta sur lui pour le maitriser. Il le retenait au sol. Reid, sous lui, se débattait, il attrapa son talkies-walkies, Reid le frappa alors au visage en s'exclamant en pleurant toujours « Lâchez-moi, non, je ne veux pas...» Les autres infirmiers arrivèrent aussitôt et lui injectèrent une dose d'un sédatif._

 _Ils l'installèrent sur une civière et le trainèrent hors de la pièce._

Les autres se regardèrent les uns des autres, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Reid était plus que convaincant… Ils se demandaient s'il jouait vraiment la comédie, il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé si bon acteur…

Garrett prit la parole : « Je me la suis repassé des dizaines de fois, je n'y croyais pas moi non plus… La raison pour laquelle je l'ai c'est que quand on avait discuté de l'opération, Reid m'avait dit qu'il capterait l'attention de l'unsub, sans me dire comment pour autant… J'étais curieux de voir la manière dont il s'y prendrait... En voyant la vidéo j'ai compris. J'imagine qu'il a fait cela tout le temps dans toutes ses thérapies. Reid ne voulait pas porter de micros pour ne pas brimer davantage l'intimité des patients et m'avait dit que je pourrais toujours avoir accès aux caméras de surveillance s'il arrivait quelque chose, car il y en avait pratiquement partout. Néanmoins, je n'en aie pas vu d'autre, je ne voulais pas me faire spectacle de sa couverture, je ne pense déjà pas qu'il pourrait apprécier pour la première vidéo... Enfin, maintenant vous savez tout.»

Morgan prit la parole et dit simplement : « ok »

Garrett reprit : « Il y a plusieurs hommes qui analysent les vidéos des deux derniers mois depuis hier, ils m'ont donné quelques suspects qui gardaient un œil sur Reid mais ils ne correspondaient pas. J'attends la suite »

Garcia dit alors : « Je peux les aider, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de chose »

Garrett dit : « Non, Reid va déjà être fâché du fait non seulement que je vous aie tout dit, car on avait convenu que s'il se passait quelque chose vous ne seriez pas au courant, que seule notre équipe enquêterait, et ce, sans savoir non plus pour sa couverture, mais encore plus du fait que j'ai pu vous montrer cette vidéo, vous le connaissez tous, vous savez qu'il se sentirait humilier... J'apprécierai donc que vous lui laissiez son intimité pour ne pas le blesser davantage, et j'ai déjà une dizaine d'hommes sur le coup, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Tout le monde hochèrent la tête, personne n'en voulait à Garrett, ils savaient qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour protéger du mieux possible Reid après tout.

Le portable de Garrett sonna à l'instant, un nouveau suspect venait d'arriver. Il s'exclama : « Cédrick Lemieux, on les voit lui et Reid s'embrasser 3 semaines après son arrivée à l'hôpital dans un petit couloir. Dans sa couverture Reid est autiste et ne se laisse donc pas approcher rapidement, c'est certainement le suspect »

Morgan ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire, ce point n'était certainement pas juste une couverture...

Garcia hurla presque à cet instant : Il a une maison près d'un boiser. Je vous envoie les coordonnées tout de suite! »

Hotch lui répondit : « Merci Garcia. On y va »

Tous les agents sortirent de la pièce en trombe et filèrent vers cet endroit. Ils étaient fébriles, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'ils allaient trouver...

En arrivant, Garrett donna les ordres pour l'assaut. Tous foncèrent sans hésiter.

Morgan et Rossi entrèrent dans une pièce et virent Reid, assis dans un coin appuyé contre le mur, submerger de sang, une arme à la main, pointant cette dernière vers un autre homme qui était bâillonné, par les pieds et les mains, une balle dans la jambe. Reid, en voyant les deux agents arrivés, murmura « c'est lui », puis lâcha son arme et se laissa durement tombé sur le côté, sa tête se fracassant sur le sol, même s'il resta conscient.

Rossi demanda par le biais de son bracelet deux ambulances, puis s'approcha du suspect, détacha la corde qui retenait ses mains et la remplaça par des menottes. Il détacha alors ses pieds et l'aida à se relever et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Durant ce temps, Morgan s'était approché de Reid, ce dernier lui murmura alors : « je t'aime » avant de perdre connaissance.

Morgan lui dit : « je t'aime aussi tu sais, tellement, ne me laisse pas, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Reviens, Spencer, ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie. » Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il sentait la respiration de Reid faiblir, il cria alors aux autres qui venaient d'arriver à l'instant: « elle est où cette foutue ambulance? »

Les secours arrivèrent une minute plus tard, et poussèrent Morgan pour s'approcher du blessé. Ils se dépêchèrent de le stabiliser et l'installèrent sur une civière en se dirigeant vers l'ambulance. Morgan s'écria : « je viens avec vous » avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de celle-ci avec eux.

Une 6e heures s'écoula, et une 7e d'interminable attente débuta : les deux équipes alternaient entre faire les cents pas, somnoler sur une chaise un café à la main et se regarder les uns les autres sans savoir quoi dire. Ils se demandaient tous ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais avant tout si Reid allait s'en sortir... Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'ils attendaient maintenant dans cette salle d'attente, pendant que Reid était en chirurgie et dans un état critique...

C'est alors qu'un médecin approcha enfin, l'air vraiment navré sur le visage...


	10. Chapter 10

Et voilà enfin le chapitre 10 :) Désoler pour le délai, il m'a donné du fil à retordre car je voulais éviter de tomber dans le trop cliché... Enfin, vous verrez bien :)

Émilie :) : Hi hi, oui j'aime bien le faire souffrir :)

Guest : Merci, j'essaie en effet de ne pas trop tomber dans ce genre de chose, j'espère continuer :) Je dois dire que j'aurai bien aimé voir ça dans la série en fait... Ça serait plutôt cool enfin hi hi XD

C'est alors qu'un médecin approcha enfin, l'air vraiment navré sur le visage...

« Bonjour, vous êtes tous ici pour Spencer Reid? »

Tout le monde se leva d'un bond avant que Hotch ne réponde rapidement : « Oui »

Le médecin resta silencieux un instant, il avait bien sûr l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses, mais là il se sentait comme si c'était la première fois; le faire au milieu d'agents du FBI semble tellement différent qu'avec des personnes normales, ils sont plutôt impressionnants... Comment devait-il leur dire? Il ne le prendrait certainement pas bien…

Le médecin fut rapidement sorti de ses songes par Hotch qui demanda de but en blanc : « Il est mort? »

Le médecin fut un peu déstabilisé par la franchise de sa question : « Non, pas encore. Je veux dire, il reste dans un état critique. Cependant, je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus, vous n'êtes pas de sa famille »

Morgan s'exclama : « C'est nous tous sa famille »

« Désolé, ce n'est pas moi qui fait les règles ici... J'ai déjà enfreint le règlement en vous donnant cette nouvelle... Quoi qu'il en soit, y a-t-il un certain Jack Garrett parmi vous? »

Ce dernier répondit : « C'est moi, pourquoi? »

« Je dois vous parler en privé »

Garrett suivit donc le médecin dans son bureau, les autres se demandant ce que ce médecin pouvait bien lui vouloir…

Le médecin s'adressa à Garrett : « Asseyez-vous »

Ils s'installèrent et le médecin commença : « Vous saviez que M. Reid a fait de vous son mandataire médical? »

Garrett le regarda perplexe, avant de dire : « Un quoi? »

« Mandataire médical, c'est la personne qui prend les décisions à la place du patient si ce dernier est dans l'impossibilité de faire part de sa volonté »

Garrett réfléchi quelques secondes, pourquoi Reid n'avait pas demandé à un membre de sa famille? À vrai dire Reid ne lui avait jamais parlé de celle-ci… Peut-être qu'il avait fait le changement pour la mission sous couverture comme c'était le seul qui serait être au courant de tout… La curiosité le poussa à demander: « Depuis combien de temps? »

« Quoi? Oh, donnez-moi un instant » Il regarda dans son ordinateur « Je vois que cela fait un peu plus de 4 mois… »

Il est clair qu'il l'a désigné peu après son arrivée, peut-être que c'était que sa famille était en Virginie et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un ici et qu'il était le seul qui pourrait accomplir cette tâche… Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance après tout, il devait savoir où le médecin voulait en venir « D'accord, vous pouvez me dire la suite? »

« Il vous faut d'abord comprendre son état : M. Reid a reçu plusieurs coups de couteaux. Il a d'ailleurs fait un arrêt cardiaque en arrivant en chirurgie mais on l'a réanimé sans problème. Néanmoins, il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il a fait plusieurs hémorragies, on a réussi à limiter les saignements mais les plaies sont plutôt profondes, et donc il pourrait en faire d'autres dans le futur... De plus, suite à l'impact que sa tête a subi, il a un traumatisme crânien, et une complication en est résulté, il fait de l'hypertension intracrânienne… En d'autre terme du sang s'écoule de son cerveau et cela fait grimper la pression dans son crâne, on a essayé de faire baisser celle-ci par une craniotomie mais la pression continue d'augmenter pour l'instant... »

« D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que cela implique pour moi...? »

« En fait il est plongé dans un coma pour l'instant, et respire à l'aide d'un respirateur… On ne connait pas les séquelles que pourraient avoir ses blessures pour l'instant, c'est impossible de délimiter les dégâts précis… Il faut que vous preniez une décision concernant cet état en respectant la volonté du patient, acceptera-il de rester sous assistance médicale et de se réveiller un jour, peut-être avec certaines séquelles, ou préférerait-il être débranché? »

Garrett se figea, il n'en n'avait aucune idée… « Je peux en parler avec les autres? »

« Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas obligé de prendre une décision tout de suite »

Garrett revint aussitôt auprès des autres. « Asseyez-vous tous » Il se tint en face et expliqua toute la situation. Il conclut « Je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien que certains d'entre vous… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait voulu… »

Morgan se contenta de répondre aussitôt : « On ne peut pas le débrancher... »

Cela causa un certain malaise auprès de tous... Ce n'était évidemment pas ce qu'ils voulaient mais ils devaient penser à ce que Reid voulait avant tout... même s'ils ne le savaient pas vraiment...

Rossi prit la parole : « Il est intelligent, il sait que les risques de séquelles importantes ne sont pas assez importantes pour vouloir être débranché sans ne rien constater avant...»

JJ lui répondit alors : « mais s'il n'a plus son intelligence en se réveillant… Il ne voudra pas vivre ainsi… »

Ashley dit en s'adressant à tous : « Un soir on regardait un documentaire sur des victimes de traumas, il y avait un jeune homme d'âgé à peine 27 ans qui avait été impliqué dans un accident de voiture et il n'avait plus de mémoire à long terme, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il vivait ainsi… Je lui aie dit qu'il devait être tellement triste de vivre ainsi, mais Reid m'a répondu qu'il n'en avait pas conscience et donc qu'il ne pouvait pas souffrir de cette situation… Je crois que dans le pire des cas il en serait pareil pour lui, même s'il se réveille et qu'il perd une partie de ses capacités mentales, il n'en saurait rien et ne pourra pas souffrir de cela et pourra vivre comme ce jeune homme … De plus, on ne sait pas s'il aurait ou non des séquelles, il y a autant de possibilité qu'il s'en sorte indemne qu'il devienne dans un état végétatif, je crois qu'il voudrait lutter et non pas abandonner avant d'avoir pu se battre.»

Tous acquiescèrent sur ce qu'Ashley avait dit, elle était allée chercher un très bon point. Garrett retourna avertir le médecin. Il revint rapidement et avec son équipe mis au point des tours de gardes pour le veiller.

Hotch et son équipe devrait rentrer maintenant, leur week-end étant arrivé à la fin. Ils se tiendraient au courant des nouvelles par le biais de l'équipe de Garrett, et viendraient voir Reid dès que son état évoluerait. Il est certain que Morgan avait protesté au moment de partir, il ne voulait pas laisser Reid seul, il voulait pouvoir rester à ses côtés, surtout après que Reid lui ait dit qu'il l'aimait… Néanmoins, Hotch ne lui laissait pas le choix et il savait que Reid ne serait pas seul... Il finit donc par accepter.

 _Une semaine s'écoula_

Garrett était couché dans un lit voisinant Reid, tel qu'il l'était tous les soirs depuis que ce dernier était hospitalisé. Il passait ses nuits ici, son insigne du FBI lui ayant permis d'obtenir un lit à ses côtés et de continuer à veiller sur lui la nuit durant.

Il fut réveillé par une lamentation. Il se leva fébrilement et alluma la lampe à côté rapidement. Reid était réveillé : « Oh, Reid, tu es réveillé. Je vais chercher les médecins »

Reid protesta aussitôt en se lamentant encore plus, Garrett comprit aussitôt le but de sa démarche, et savait que Reid ne pouvait parler à cause de ce respirateur.

« Tu es à l'hôpital Reid, tu es resté dans le coma une semaine. Il faut que les médecins t'examinent ok? »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester à nouveau et sorti chercher les docteurs. Il attendit à l'extérieur pendant que ces derniers examinaient Reid. Il voulait attendre de voir ce que diraient les médecins avant d'appeler tout le monde pour leur dire de passer...

Les médecins l'examinent un long moment avant de lui retirer le tube qu'il avait dans la gorge qui le faisait respirer. Reid essaya alors de parler mais il n'y arriva pas, malgré les verres d'eau que le médecin lui avait fait boire. Tout ce qu'il disait était des sons incohérents malgré tous ses efforts, « Ne vous inquiétez pas M. Reid, vous avez eu une blessure à la tête, il se peut que vous mettiez un peu de temps à récupérer toutes vos facultés… »

Reid avait hoché la tête, il avait très bien compris ce que voulait dire le médecin, il se pourrait qu'il ne retrouve plus l'usage de la parole, et ce n'était peut-être pas la seule chose qu'il ne pourrait plus faire… Personne ne connaissait l'étendue des dégâts alors ce serait à voir plus tard …

Les médecins sortirent de la pièce, Garrett y entra.

« Je vais appeler tout le monde pour leur dire que tu es réveillé, ils viendront te voir dès que possible d'accord? »

Reid fit alors des petits mouvements avec ses doigts, il les agitait dans tous les sens. Garrett mis un temps pour comprendre : « Tu veux écrire, c'est ça? »

Reid fit un gémissement pour acquiescer

« D'accord » Il prit son téléphone et le déposa dans sa main, et attendit.

Reid avait de la difficulté à composer son message, il ne voyait pas le téléphone et tentait de repérer les lettres à l'aveuglette, touchant ensemble des touches, puis les comptants avant de revenir sur des lettres, ça lui prenait prendre une éternité. Il avait en plus de la difficulté à appuyer sur les touches. Ca le déprimait, il n'avait pas envie d'être ainsi handicapé toute sa vie, bon, il était sûr que puisqu'il arrivait à bouger un peu c'était confortant qu'il pourrait le faire à nouveau un jour mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il ne serait plus qu'un végétal incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de lui-même pour le reste de ses jours. Foutu cerveau, en plus le voilà qu'il le faisait s'imaginer un scénario pareil.

Il finit par y arriver, et relâcha le téléphone. Garrett le prit et regarda le message : « Non, pas me voir comme ça » Le message était assez clair, Reid voulait attendre d'aller mieux avant qu'ils ne leur rendent visites, ils ne voulaient pas être vu dans cet état… Il comprenait parfaitement.

, Garrett sourit pour le rassurer. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne viendront pas tant que tu n'en auras pas envie, je vais juste les prévenir par un coup de téléphone que tu es réveillé pour qu'ils sachent que tu vas mieux ok? »

Reid ferma les yeux une seconde pour montrer qu'il avait compris, il ne voulait pas que les autres le voient comme ça et ressentir toute leur pitié…

Garrett revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

« J'ai parlé avec tout le monde, l'équipe et le BAU, ils ont tous accepté de ne pas venir te voir tant que tu n'en auras pas décidé autrement. » Il reprit hésitant face au regard interrogateur que lui lançait Reid « je ne vais pas te mentir, ils ne l'ont pas tous pris très bien, Morgan voulait sauter dans le premier vol pour venir, et était un peu en colère de ne pas pouvoir le faire, mais je lui aie fait comprendre que ce n'était que ce que tu voulais et devait s'y tenir. Néanmoins, ils comprennent tous, ne t'inquiète donc pas »

Un mois s'écoula ainsi, Garrett continuait de passer ses nuits près de Reid et d'aller travailler la journée au bureau. Il ne voyageait plus avec l'équipe, il suivait l'enquête à distance de son bureau et donnait ses ordres de là-bas. Il ne voulait pas laisser Reid seul trop longtemps, bien que Reid lui écrivait souvent, surtout au début, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé de rester ainsi... Néanmoins, puisqu'il était le seul qu'il acceptait de voir, il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice pour lui le temps qu'il aye mieux.

Reid quant à lui faisait des progrès, il arrivait à prononcer quelques débuts de mots, Néanmoins, cela se limitait quand même à cela et il faisait toujours de nombreuses crises d'épilepsies, bien que le rythme ait réduit un peu, cela restait vraiment très problématique... Reid était allergique à la plupart des médicaments qui traitaient les symptômes de la maladie et les autres n'étaient pas efficaces...

Ce soir-là, Reid dit : « Co, comme, vont tous… »

Garrett sourit en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire... Reid s'inquiétait pour tout le monde : « Ils vont bien, ils me demandent tous souvent de tes nouvelles, et mon téléphone n'a jamais autant sonné que ce dernier mois » Il rigola un moment et reprit « je réponds à tous simplement que cela progresse. »

Reid avait blêmi, et ses signes vitaux s'accélérèrent d'un coup faisant faire des bips de plus en plus régulier aux machines. Il se disait mentalement que Garrett n'avait pas pu leur dire qu'il n'était plus qu'un infirme... il n'avait pas pu leur dire cela…

Garrett continua alors rapidement en comprenant ce à quoi Reid pensait : « Non, je ne leur aie jamais dit pour tes problèmes, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir, je leur dit juste que ton état de santé général progresse »

Reid soupira de soulagement et se calma aussitôt : « mer, ci ».

Garrett sourit : « Ce n'est rien Reid ».

Reid dit alors : « Pas juste, tout »

Garrett posa une main sur son épaule : « Pas besoin de me remercier ».

Garrett s'inquiétait tellement pour lui, il avait rapidement comprit quant Reid avait rejoint l'équipe à quel point il était malheureux; il voulait tellement l'aidé depuis ce moment-là, et il faisait tout son possible encore aujourd'hui…

Il se reconnaissait en lui dans sa jeunesse, où il était tellement perdu également… Il avait eu de l'aide de Rossi, mais Reid, lui, ne devait pas l'avoir accepté, ou ne l'avait fait qu'un temps, à vrai dire il n'en savait rien. Cependant, par sa propre expérience, il savait que Reid ne s'en sortirait pas seul, il s'était donc mis à tenter plusieurs moyens de faire en sorte de l'aider discrètement depuis ce jour-là… Il savait que s'il le faisait de manière trop directe Reid se braquerait, comme il devait l'avoir fait avec son ancienne équipe puisqu'il était parti… Ils n'avaient jamais discuté des circonstances de son départ, quelque chose devait s'être passé pour qu'il quitte son équipe après plus de 10 ans, mais quoi? Ce n'était pas la seule question qu'il se posait mais il s'abstiendrait bien de lui demander, ces questions sans réponses n'avaient pas d'importance, aujourd'hui il était heureux que Reid accepte sa compagnie; Reid avait toujours l'air autant déprimé de son état qu'au début, mais il aimait croire que sa présence l'aidait…

Deux mois de plus s'étaient écoulés depuis : l'état de Reid continuait de s'améliorer. Il pouvait maintenant entretenir une petite conversation sans aucuns soucis. Il avait retrouvé une certaine coordination physique lui assurant son autonomie, pouvant faire les gestes de la vie quotidienne sans aide dorénavant.

Garrett lui amenait des dossiers durant ses visites tous les soirs pour qu'il puisse se tenir occupé durant la journée, il lui apportait aussi des livres mais Reid les lisaient trop rapidement, ça n'en finissait plus... Cela semblait donc être la meilleure solution, et puis il n'allait pas se plaindre de l'aide qu'il lui apportait pour résoudre ses cas après tout. Reid semblait bien se remettre psychologiquement, il avait repris une certaine confiance en lui qu'il n'avait pas du tout récemment, sûrement dû à tous les progrès qu'il faisait... Il imaginait difficilement ce qu'il devait penser il y a peu quand on s'occupait de lui, notamment quand on le nourrissait, et qu'on lui faisait sa toilette... Il ne s'imaginait pas vivre tout ça et encore moins Reid... Il était content de n'avoir jamais assisté à ces moments se déroulant durant la journée, ils devaient déjà être assez humiliants comme ça pour Reid. Il était donc vraiment heureux que Reid ait pu reprendre cette autonomie totalement aujourd'hui et qu'il semble plutôt heureux.

Garrett ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Reid accepterait un jour de revoir tout le monde, il se sentait de plus en plus coupable face aux remarques des autres : cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'il était le seul à avoir un contact avec Reid, et sous ses demandes il ne disait rien quant à son état aux autres, mais ils s'inquiétaient tous du fait qu'il reste si longtemps à l'hôpital et de ne pas en connaître les raisons…

Lorsque Garrett était arrivé ce soir-là, Reid avait remarqué à quel point il commençait à se sentir coupable quant à cette situation et était sur le point de craquer... Il devait encore y avoir eu une de ces scènes avec quelqu'un...

« Je suis désolé de vous infliger tout ça… »

Garrett lui sourit tristement : « Ce n'est rien Reid, ne t'en fait pas pour moi »

Reid prit alors un ton déterminé : « Ce n'est pas rien Garrett, je le vois. Je le comprends, je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas prêt à les voir mais si ça ne vous dérange pas d'organiser un appel-conférence avec tout le monde demain je pourrais leur parler… »

Garrett hésita un instant, trouvant cela étrange, mais se contenta d'acquiescer : « C'est d'accord Reid, mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça va aller »

Reid se contenta de sourire et répondit : « Vous devriez dormir maintenant, vous semblez fatiguez. »

Garrett se coucha donc à son tour, et souhaita bonne nuit à Reid avant de dormir.

Le lendemain, il organisa l'appel conférence tel que Reid lui avait demandé de le faire. Son équipe s'était rejoint dans la salle de pause pour l'appel, celle du BAU s'était quant à elle rejoint dans la salle de briefing et lui s'était enfermé dans son bureau, ne se sentant plus vraiment à sa place avec son équipe dans un contexte hors de celui du travail et encore moins pour ce genre de situation…

Reid prit la parole légèrement gêné de ne pas les avoir contactés durant tout ce temps… Néanmoins, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse… « Bonjour »

Presque tous parlèrent en même temps, et différente version de « Tu vas bien » lui parvinrent.

Reid répondit : « Oui, je vais bien. » Il prit une inspiration avant de continuer : « Je sais que vous en voulez à Garrett de ne rien vouloir vous dire et de vous tenir ainsi éloigné mais c'est de ma faute et vous deviez le comprendre.»

Ce dernier tenta de l'arrêter, n'aimant pas la tournure que prenait la conversation mais celui-ci se contentait de continuer.

« Il se sent déjà terriblement coupable vous savez? Il n'a pas besoin que vous en rajoutiez. Il suffit de le regarder pour le voir, bon, je sais que certains d'entre vous ne l'ont pas vu en personne depuis un moment mais n'empêche. Regardez déjà simplement tous les sacrifices qu'il a fait, il a arrêté le travail de terrain depuis plus de trois mois et dort dans un lit d'hôpital depuis ce même temps, il ne passe même plus de temps chez lui. Ça ne vous suffit pas qu'il se fasse souffrir à ce point-là pour moi? Non, je ne suis pas prêt à vous voir, et si ça ne serait pas pour lui je n'aurais même pas voulu vous parler. Vous n'êtes vraiment tous qu'une bande d'idiots. Et si vous vous demandez si Garrett m'aurait demandé de faire cette scène, vous savez bien que non, l'idée même que cela ait pu vous traverser la tête est ridicule : il n'en savait rien et maintenant je suis persuadé qu'il a envie de disparaître pour ça. Je l'ai décidé hier soir quand il est arrivé à l'hôpital, j'étais en colère en le voyant. Et oui! Je ne sais pas qui de vous aurait pu le mettre dans état pareil et qu'est-ce qu'il ou elle a dit, mais il transpirait la culpabilité en arrivant à cause de ce qui s'est passé. Il fait tellement pour moi alors je ne supporte pas que vous le traitiez ainsi! »

Il se mit alors à tousser violemment, tout le monde s'inquiétait mais ne disait rien, ils étaient encore stupéfait de l'assurance avec laquelle Reid venait de s'exprimer... Ce dernier reprit alors avec une voix un peu plus faible : « Désolé, c'est juste que je n'ai plus l'habitude de parler de cette manière depuis un moment »

Morgan prit alors la parole doucement : « Désolé Reid, c'est de ma faute, c'était moi… Hier j'ai insisté pour en savoir plus mais il refusait de parler comme toujours... Je lui aie reproché de vouloir t'isoler de nous… Enfin, j'étais en colère et je n'ai pas réfléchi… »

« Ok, mais l'incident d'hier n'était pas le seul je le sais, cela n'en était qu'un parmi tant d'autre et ça le tue même s'il ne le montre sûrement pas et doit se contenter d'acquiescer sans ne rien dire face à cela. Il ne mérite absolument pas ça. Je m'adresse donc à vous tous en disant que Garrett ne fait que ce que je lui demande de faire, ça ne lui fait pas plaisir du tout mais il le fait pour moi, et c'est déjà suffisamment dur pour lui, alors il a besoin de votre soutien et non que vous lui fassiez des reproches. D'ailleurs ce n'est décidément pas comme ça que j'aurai envie de vous voir un jour, alors vous allez tous vous ressaisir et vous rattraper auprès de lui. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser »

Il raccrocha, et personne ne parlait au bout de la ligne. Ils se sentaient tous terriblement coupable d'en avoir voulu à Garrett… Dans chacune des salles des deux équipes, personne ne se regardait, ils avaient hontes de leur comportement... Ils savaient tous pourtant qu'il tentait uniquement de faire le mieux pour Reid comme ce dernier le voulait… Ils étaient simplement égoïstes et voulait en savoir plus...

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes en silence, personne n'osant le briser, pas même Rossi. Garrett finit par prendre la parole, sachant que sinon personne ne le ferait « Désolé… je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans une telle situation »

Morgan s'exclama aussitôt, « Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute, Reid a raison sur toute la ligne… Je suis vraiment désolé » Tout le monde s'excusa alors à tour de rôle en regardant tristement le téléphone comme s'il s'agissait de Garrett en personne … Ils n'étaient peut-être pas responsable de l'accident de la veille mais ils avaient tous une part de responsabilité également, comme l'avait dit Reid : ils en avaient tous voulu à Garrett.

Garrett lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé; il commençait à ne plus supporter leurs critiques et cette situation qui ne faisait qu'empirer, il était à vrai dire en train de craquer. Il était donc heureux que Reid ait fait cela pour lui… Il était aussi très fier, il avait l'air tellement confiant à ces instants, et à la manière qu'il s'exprimait et qu'il a ordonné aux autres de changer d'attitude envers lui, il n'était pas du tout reconnaissable, il avait pris de l'assurance ce dernier mois en particulier mais il n'imaginait pas que ce soit à ce point-là. Néanmoins, il est vrai qu'il avait aussi un peu honte que Reid ait prit sa défense ainsi… mais ça le touchait énormément.

Il dit alors après qu'ils soient tous demeurer silencieux suite à cette série d'excuse : « Merci à tous, je vais vous laisser, j'ai des dossiers à avancer… »

Rossi dit alors : « Appelle nous si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ». Il s'était un peu éloigné de Garrett durant ces trois derniers mois… Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'accomplissait que la volonté de Reid, il en voulait à son ami de ne pas lui parler davantage de la situation de ce dernier… Il ne savait rien au même titre que les autres et ça le frustrait... Il se sentait tellement stupide et avait bien l'intention de se rattraper comme Reid leur avait à tous demandé de faire.

Les deux équipes mirent alors fin à leur appel quasiment en même temps et tous se séparèrent pour se remettre au travail. Ils n'avaient pas envie de parler de l'appel qu'ils venaient d'avoir, ils se sentaient tellement mal, non seulement pour Garrett mais également pour Reid, du fait que ça ait pu le mettre dans un état pareil... Ils se sentaient tellement fautifs et avaient franchement trop honte pour en parler...

Ils passèrent ainsi la journée chacun de leur côté.

Le soir, fidèle à son habitude, Garrett prit sa douche au bureau, fit son sac et parti vers l'hôpital afin de rejoindre Reid.

Quand il arriva, et qu'il vit Reid, il sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Il était encore ému de ce que Reid avait fait pour lui. Il s'assit doucement, il était si fier de lui... Il s'assit sur la chaise d'à côté comme il le faisait toujours depuis.

« Reid, je ne sais pas comment te remercier... »

« Ce n'est rien, vous avez fait tellement déjà, ce n'est qu'un petit geste en retour » Il sourit alors à Garrett. Il était assez fier de lui-même en fait, il se demandait au début s'il y arriverait mais il a réussi à clairement exprimé aux autres ce qu'il en pensait. C'est sûr qu'il avait été assez loin, surtout en disant que leur comportement à tous lui donnait envie de les tenir encore plus à l'écart, mais il ne regrettait tout de même rien de ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait besoin de faire passer le message à tous ces imbéciles et s'assurer qu'ils comprennent et traitent dorénavant Garrett à sa juste valeur.

Garrett parla alors, se doutant quand même de la réponse mais voulant la poser tout de même : « Mais comment as-tu su...? »

« J'ai suis profiler vous savez... Vous ne m'en parliez peut-être pas mais c'était très clair chaque fois... Et hier c'était trop je l'ai senti. Je peux comprendre qu'ils avaient envie d'en savoir plus et pouvaient s'inquiéter mais ça ne justifie pas un tel comportement à votre égard. Il fallait leur faire passer le message »

Garrett ne put empêcher de laisser une larme couler, espérant cependant que Reid ne s'en rende pas compte. Il essayait de contenir ses émotions du mieux possible mais ça en était simplement trop pour lui à cet instant...

Reid parla alors : « À quoi vous pensez? »

« Tu me fais tellement penser à moi dans ma jeunesse... Toujours à s'inquiéter des autres et ne faisant pas vraiment attention à lui, ne pensant pas mériter quoi que ce soit... Ça me fait mal, tellement... Rossi m'a aidé dans ce temps-là mais toi tu... Enfin... J'aimerais tellement faire plus... »

« Vous en avez déjà fait énormément, vous êtes allé beaucoup plus loin que n'importe qui... »

Garrett laissa alors libre cours à ses larmes, ne pouvant les empêcher. Il avait honte d'agir ainsi devant son employé, de se montrer si vulnérable devant celui qui avait le plus besoin d'aide mais voilà, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Reid resta silencieux, son cœur s'était serré en le voyant dans cet état. C'était presque aussi bizarre que s'il aurait vu Hotch dans cet état...

Quand Garrett reprit contenance, Reid voyait bien qu'il était gêné, et lui dit donc « Ce n'est pas mal de pleurer, vous n'avez pas à en avoir honte. Vous savez, l'agent Morgan est aussi un grand sensible. » Ils rigolèrent ensemble tous les deux, c'était assez dur à imaginer en effet...

Reid continua alors avec sérieux: « Sous ses allures de grands impulsifs en colère face à ses émotions, on sait tous qui il est en fait, et quand il est avec Garcia il se laisse aller. Je l'ai constaté une fois, la porte n'était pas verrouillée... Il grimaça en se remémorait mentalement la scène. Enfin bref... Vous n'êtes pas différent c'est normal après tout. Et puis ce n'est certainement pas moi qui va vous jugée » Il sourit et Garrett en fit de même en le regardant.

Garrett ne put s'empêcher de se dire, qu'encore une fois, Reid le surprenait. Il avait peut-être des facultés sociales déficientes mais à cet instant précis, vu comment il venait de le réconforter, on aurait cru absolument tout le contraire... Il avait trouvé tous les mots justes possibles comme l'aurait fait son meilleur ami et lui avait fait tellement de bien par le fait même.

Il prit alors la main de Reid et lui dit simplement « Merci... »

Reid lui sourit : « Ce n'est rien » Il attendit un instant et dit : « vous devriez dormir maintenant, vous allez l'air fatigué »

Garrett alla donc enfiler sa tenue de nuit dans la salle de bain et alla se coucher paisiblement, et murmura : « Bonne nuit Spencer », ce dernier lui répondit « Bonne nuit aussi Jack ».

À ce moment, leur relation venait de faire un énorme bond en avant, le simple fait de d'être appelé par leur prénom le montrait. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas dans le sens que Garrett l'avait imaginé, c'était lui qui s'était retrouvé à se confier ainsi à Reid et à ce dernier de le réconforter, ce qui était assez bizarre en soi, il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible quand même, mais cela ne comptait pas... L'important était le simple fait qu'ils aient pu ainsi communiquer à cœur ouvert.

Reid, quant à lui, était un peu en état de choc. Jamais quelqu'un ne s'était confié à lui ouvertement auparavant. Bien sûr, ses anciens collègues parlaient un peu avec lui de certaines futilités de leur vie, se disant qu'il n'avait personne à qui les raconter, ils ne se confiaient pas vraiment et leur demandaient plutôt de le faire lui-même, ce qu'il faisait au début mais enfin... Quant à ses collègues d'ici, il avait Ashley qui se confiait à lui mais qui n'était jamais allée aussi loin... Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce soit Garrett qui agirait de cette manière... Enfin, ça lui faisait quand même chaud au cœur.

Reid commença à demander pour sortir de l'hôpital le lendemain, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il voulait encore le garder, cela faisait plus de trois mois et il allait bien... Néanmoins, les médecins refusaient sous prétexte qu'il fasse encore des crises d'épilepsies plusieurs fois par jour...

Il passa ainsi deux semaines de plus, toujours sous la compagnie de Garrett. Ce soir-là, il redemanda comment était les autres avec lui, voulant s'assurer que cela ne recommence pas comme auparavant : « Ça n'a pas changé depuis ton intervention; ils appellent, et se contente de demander si tu vas bien, pareil pour l'équipe. D'ailleurs ils m'incluent de nouveaux dans leurs conversations et me demande souvent si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, ils m'ont d'ailleurs invité à aller prendre un verre tout à l'heure avec eux comme on le faisait avant.»

Reid sourit alors, c'était le signal qu'il attendait : « Très bien. Quand ils auront le temps, je serais prêt à les voir»

Garrett haussa les sourcils surpris: « C'est vrai, tu es sûr? »

« Oui » Il sourit « leur comportement me montre qu'ils seront prêt aussi, puisqu'ils n'insistent plus pour connaître mon état précis... Le règlement de l'hôpital limite les visites à quatre personnes à la fois donc si chaque équipe se divise en deux groupes pour venir il n'y aura pas de problème. »

Garret sourit face à l'attitude du jeune homme: « Ok, je les préviendrais demain. » Sur ce, il alla se préparer pour dormir.

Tôt le matin, il avait appelé Hotch pour lui dire qu'ils pouvaient venir voir Reid à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, Hotch, tout en gardant son éternel calme répondit alors : « Très bien, je vais prévenir tout le monde, on viendra aujourd'hui. Merci Garrett. » Il avait prévenu son équipe en arrivant au bureau. Ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour 14h00.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre d'hôpital de Reid silencieusement, et s'installèrent autour de son lit, debout, attendant son réveil.

Quand Reid ouvrit les yeux, il constata que tout le monde était là.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être tous ici, c'est contre le règlement de l'hôpital, vous quadruplez quasiment le nombre de visiteurs autorisés »

Hotch prit aussitôt la parole: « Le règlement n'a pas d'importance »

« Oh, je vois... Écoutez, je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord. Vous deviez partir à jamais à ma sortie du sanatorium. J'ai apprécié votre compagnie durant mon séjour là-bas mais on s'était mis d'accord que ce ne soit que de courte durée.»

Ils se regardèrent un peu confus, ne comprenant pas. Seul Garrett ne semblait pas vraiment surpris, mais il restait muet et ne bougeait pas...

Reid sembla hésiter un moment mais reprit quand même d'un ton ferme : « Arrêtez cette comédie, jamais le vrai Hotch n'aurait dit une chose pareille, ce n'est qu'un fantasme qu'on a tous tout simplement, je vous prierai de partir maintenant.»

Garrett se décida alors à réagir, et prit une de ses mains entre les siennes « Reid, je suis réel, on l'est tous. Tu sens ma main? »

Il le regarda un instant et soupira, « Oh, d'accord, désolé. »

Hotch dit : « Tu vas bien? C'est que ce n'est pas dans l'habitude des hôpitaux de garder quelqu'un aussi longtemps... »

Garrett le regarda un instant, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait leur dire et lui laissant donc la chance de répondre...

Il ne regardait personne, il était un peu gêné, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il imaginait les accueillir c'est sûr... Il répondit à Hotch « J'ai des problèmes d'épilepsies » Voyant le regard de Hotch il continua : « mais ne vous en faites pas j'ai fait 3 crises aujourd'hui dont la dernière il y a une heure, j'en aie donc fait suffisamment pour que cela ne risque pas d'arrivée durant votre visite... » Il ne mentait pas, c'était pour cela qu'on le gardait aujourd'hui après tout, et il ne voulait vraiment pas leur avouer pour le reste, c'était trop gênant.

Néanmoins, il fallait leur expliquer pour sa réaction de départ, seul Garrett la comprenait. Cependant, il ne savait pas ce que les autres savaient de la mission d'infiltration... Il n'avait jamais posé la question, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Il regarda Garrett et murmura : « Ils savent quoi à propos de... » Il répondit rapidement « Tout, durant l'enquête j'ai été obligé de leur dire... »

« D'accord », il regarda les autres et soupira.

Il reprit alors « Désoler, c'est ce foutu syndrome post-commotionnelle. Ça peut avoir plusieurs formes mais personnellement j'ai des céphalées et des sensations de vertiges, c'est-à-dire les mêmes symptômes que le traitement pour la schizophrénie que j'ai reçu. Et j'avais des hallucinations pour l'accompagner, j'ai encore disons tendance à associée les deux quand quelque chose me semble un peu surréaliste...»

Hotch ne put s'empêcher de demander, sceptique: « Tu ne devais pas que faire semblant de le prendre ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'essayais de faire le plus souvent possible, n'empêche que souvent le personnel se montrait assez rigoureux, donc je finissais par les avaler au bout du compte. Et puis à certaines occasions on m'injectait un sédatif et après mon réveil on me donnait une montagne de médicaments et je les avalais sans réfléchir. Donc en fait je suivais le traitement la plupart du temps.»

Tout le monde resta silencieux, la mention du sédatif leur faisait se souvenir de la vidéo que Garrett leur avait montrée... Garrett quant à lui avait deviné à quoi les autres pensaient et se dit que c'était le moment de tout avouer...

« Reid, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer... »

Reid fronça les sourcils en observant tout le monde en silence, tout d'un coup il se souvint de sa conversation qu'il avait eu avant de partir avec Garrett et demanda donc directement: « Vous avez regardé les vidéos de surveillances du sanatorium et vous en avez montré durant l'enquête certaines? »

Autant la question que le ton froid du jeune homme déstabilisa Garrett, il était vraiment pris au dépourvu, et dit hésitant « Heu, seulement une, à ta première journée, la thérapie de groupe... Personne n'en a vu d'autre, pas même moi je te le jure Reid. »

Reid rigola, soulagé : « Heureusement alors que ce n'était celle-là »

Tous se regardèrent hésitants, jusqu'où Reid était-il allé pour être si heureux ce que ne soit que cette vidéo? Il allait assez loin quand même sur cette dernière...

Reid reprit alors sur son élan, s'amusant de rendre Garrett mal à l'aise devant les autres, ils se taquinaient souvent, en particulier ces derniers temps, au cours de leur conversation qu'ils avaient avant de dormir et voyait en cela l'occasion de continuer. Il reprit un ton sérieux et demanda : « Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez regardé cette vidéo et encore plus pourquoi vous leur avez montré? »

Garrett ouvrit légèrement la bouche sans rien dire un instant... Il se reprit rapidement un peu gêné : « Hum... en fait j'étais curieux de voir comment tu ferais pour... enfin... capter l'attention du suspect, ça m'intriguait... En la voyant je l'avais enregistré pour la voir plus tard, c'était tellement impressionnant enfin... je n'y croyais pas vraiment... Cependant, durant l'enquête, quand j'ai dû avouer à Hotch que tu étais sous couverture et en voyant son scepticisme, je me suis dit que les autres y croiraient encore moins que lui, alors j'ai pris la décision de montrer cette vidéo... »

Reid se mit alors à rire de plus bel, Garrett avait compris le but de cette demande et riait un peu avec lui... Tous les autres quant à eux étaient perplexes. Reid se reprit alors et dit, un peu gêné, en s'adressant à Garrett: « Désolé, ce n'est vraiment pas gentil... Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi vous l'avez fait ne vous inquiétez pas. Je le répète, je suis vraiment soulagé que vous ayez choisi ce moment pour satisfaire votre curiosité »

Garrett prit alors la parole, et lui dit doucement : « Tu sais, je tiens à te dire que tu as été réellement impressionnant, je ne sais pas jusqu'où tu as été, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, mais juste en voyant cette vidéo, je me demandais si c'était vraiment un rôle que tu jouais, je me la suis repassé de nombreuses fois dans mon temps libre tant c'était incroyable, je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre comment tu pouvais être si excellent, je n'ose même pas imaginer la suite... »

À mesure que Garrett parlait, certains membres du BAU sentirent un malaise se créé...

Après un certain silence, dont plusieurs ignoraient la cause du froid qui envahissait la pièce tout d'un coup, Reid inspira et prit la parole : « ma mère est schizophrène paranoïaque...»

Garrett dit alors : « Désolé, je ne savais pas... »

Reid haussa les épaules, et répondit « C'est normal, je ne vous en aie jamais parlé... »

Personne n'osa plus parler durant un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère...

Reid reprit enfin la parole : « Et puis ça ne fait rien. Je dois avouer que je me suis moi-même un peu surpris là-bas... Disons que j'ajoutais certains extras de moi-même... Par exemple, au bout d'un mois, j'ai essayé d'étrangler un infirmier, mais bien sûr je ne voulais pas le tuer quand même, mais enfin. Je me suis alors demandé si c'était vraiment une couverture et non ma vraie nature qui ressortait finalement. C'était tellement naturel que ça me plaisait bien finalement » Il sourit en se remémorant ce moment.

Tout le monde le dévisagea d'un seul coup

Reid ria en comprenant pourquoi on le regardait de travers : « pas d'étrangler quelqu'un qui était si naturel, juste le fait de jouer les fous »

Tous les gens présents sourirent et paressèrent soulagé.

Morgan le fixait en restant un peu à l'écart depuis le début, sans parler, mais après tout il n'y avait que peu de personne qui participait à la conversation... Quant à lui, il avait seulement hâte de pouvoir être seul avec lui pour discuter... Il attendait ce moment impatiemment depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés...

Néanmoins, ça ne viendrait pas pour tout de suite. Hotch reprit la parole : « Peux-tu nous dire ce qui s'est passé? »

Reid éclatait de rire, hormis Garrett, tout le monde le trouvait vraiment méconnaissable... Il avait tellement l'air sûr de lui aujourd'hui, c'était franchement bizarre...

Reid se tourna alors vers Garrett, « Vous savez, vous êtes vraiment un homme patient ». Il regardait tout le monde et s'expliqua aussitôt « en plus de 3 mois et demi il ne m'a jamais demandé ce qui s'est passé, et bon, je ne tenais pas non plus à en parler alors je n'allais pas le faire volontairement. Enfin bon, je me demandais combien de temps Hotch tiendrait en venant, et j'ai eu ma réponse : 12 minutes » Il ria de plus belle, faisant rire tout le monde avec lui.

Hotch était un peu gêné tout d'un coup... Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas vraiment patient... Reid le regarda sérieusement : « ce n'est rien Hotch. En fait vous m'avez surprit, je ne vous donnais pas plus de 9 minutes, j'avais parié que vous poseriez la question au bout de 9 minutes et demi, vous pouvez demander à Garrett, on avait parié ce matin avant qu'il ne parte. » Garrett approuvait en hochant la tête et dit « En fait je lui avais dit qu'il exagérait, j'avais parié pour ma part pour 15 minutes, mais il doit vous connaître mieux que moi après tout »

Hotch souria aussi : « Vous aviez parié quoi au juste? »

Les deux éclatèrent de rire à nouveau. Hotch ne comprenait vraiment pas cette situation et se trouvait un peu stupide sur le coup...

Garrett se reprit alors que Reid riait toujours encore un peu : « Il m'avait dit aussi qu'il pariait que vous demanderiez moins d'une minute plus tard ce qu'on avait parié »

Hotch se mordit la lèvre... Il était peut-être un peu trop prévisible finalement...

Reid arrêta alors de rire voyant la mine de Hotch et dit : « En fait c'était simple comme mise. Si je perdais je lui offrais un sachet de croustilles de la machine d'à côté et si c'était l'opposé un sachet de friandise provenant du même endroit, pour le deuxième parie ce n'était qu'un café pour tous les deux. » Il sourit alors à nouveau, même Garrett n'en connaissant pas la raison...

Il ajouta presque aussitôt : « Il faut dire que même si je perdais ce serait le FBI qui offrirait à vrai dire » Garrett comprit et lui et Reid se mirent à rire.

Tout le monde était perplexe, décidément, ils s'entendaient plus que bien et partageaient beaucoup de chose tous les deux... Morgan était même un peu jaloux, mais il se réjouissait quand même du fait que Garrett ait pu être de si bonne compagnie, Reid allait vraiment beaucoup mieux qu'avant cela était certain...

Reid expliqua : « Je reçois des cartes cadeaux du FBI chaque semaine, cela peut servir pour tout et est utilisables pour les machines distributrices. »

Il regarda Hotch qui semblait songeur : « Ah oui, vous vouliez savoir ce qui s'est passé désoler » Hotch hocha simplement la tête

« Bon, eh bien il faut savoir que j'ai flirté avec le suspect durant un mois et demi, on en était devenu à avoir un genre de relation de couple. Vous savez que j'étais aussi autiste pour ma couverture, ces gens mettent un temps à s'ouvrir à une autre personne et la repousse un temps mais une fois fait ils sont très attachés à l'autre, et bref c'était mon cas. Ce jour-là on venait de me retirer de l'isolement.

J'ai rejoint Scott dans sa chambre et je lui aie sauté dessus pour l'embrasser, il a échangé nos positions et s'est mis sur moi à la place, c'était normal jusqu'à qu'il mette fin au baiser en me demandant pourquoi je faisais tout ça... J'ai décidé de reprendre le baiser comme si de rien n'était, on a continué ainsi un moment silencieusement. Au bout d'un certain temps il s'est relevé, a pris un pistolet électrique et m'a murmuré qu'il m'aimait avant de me donner un choc.

Je me suis réveillé dans une pièce, elle était sombre mais très propre, et le lit était fait, c'était plutôt accueillant. Il me rendait visite souvent et s'excusait chaque fois d'avoir dû faire cela mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix... Enfin. On a fait comme on faisait à l'hôpital, il était tout aussi doux que là-bas. Il me disait sans cesse qu'il m'aimait tellement...

Néanmoins, le lendemain soir, il est venu me voir furieux. Il m'a demandé comment j'avais pu lui faire une chose pareille. Je lui aie répondu que je ne voyais pas de quoi il voulait parler et je l'ai embrassé, ça a suffi un moment à le calmer mais ensuite ca a un peu dégénérer et il m'a poignardé une première fois, me disant qu'il savait tout pour le FBI et qu'il me ferait souffrir autant que je l'avais moi-même fait souffrir... Il m'a montré une autre pièce, il y avait le corps de 4 hommes, j'ai fait le rapprochement avec les premières victimes évidemment et les ait observé pendant qu'il me racontait leur histoire, il a conclu en disant que je les rejoindrais prochainement. J'imagine que vous avez remarqué qu'ils avaient été abattus d'une balle dans la tête, ce qui ne cadre pas avec le mode opératoire qu'il a utilisé à mon égard...

Je lui aie demandé pourquoi ce changement et il m'a répété que j'étais différent, et qu'il m'aimait, qu'il aurait voulu passé sa vie à mes côtés tralala. Je crois qu'il disait la vérité, en fait, vous savez un peu comme ce cas de Frank avec Jane dans le passé, car il s'est vraiment senti trahi face au fait que je sois du FBI... Je crois qu'il l'avait appris le jour de mon enlèvement par conséquent. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas le croire tout de suite, il devait être dans le déni l'a réalisé d'un coup... Je n'en sais rien...

Il m'a ramené dans la chambre, il m'a donné quelques coups de couteaux supplémentaires puis j'ai vu qu'il avait pris avec lui un pistolet qu'il portait à sa ceinture, j'imagine qu'il n'était pas prêt à abandonner complètement son MO pour moi. Il m'a poignardé à nouveau mais cette fois je l'ai embrassé en même temps. Il a été pris au dépourvu, et a hésité un moment mais il s'est laissé faire avant de s'installer sur moi pour continuer à m'embrasser. »

Reid rigola un moment avant de continuer, « Je dois dire que j'avais connu plus confortable quand même, j'avais encore son couteau planté dans l'abdomen et par moment il s'enfonçait davantage... Enfin, j'ai fini par prendre son arme discrètement, je l'avais mis de côté, mais il s'en ait aperçu au bout d'un certain temps. Il a tenté de me l'enlever rapidement mais n'a pas réussi. Il s'est donc contenté de reprendre son couteau et de me poignardé à nouveau furieusement quelques fois.

Il s'est rapidement calmé, il était fatigué, j'en ait profité pour lui tirer une balle dans la jambe... Il a tenté de s'enfuir mais je l'ai frappé sur la tête avec la lampe de chevet. »

Tout le monde fronça les sourcils d'un coup, Reid avait une arme et s'était limité à le frappé avec une lampe? C'était curieux... « Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'allais pas le tuer si je pouvais tenter de l'éviter »

Hotch répondit pour tout le monde « Désolé, on se demandait juste pourquoi... »

« D'accord, bon. Scott était inconscient; je suis sorti de la chambre et j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi. J'ai fait le tour de la maison, il n'y avait pas de téléphone, pas de voiture à côté et on semblait être dans un coin plutôt isolé. Je ne pouvais pas partir à pied, je n'aurai pas tenu et le laisser-là n'aurait rien arrangé s'il se serait enfui... Je suis donc rentré, j'ai pris de la corde et l'ait ligoté pour éviter qu'il ne tente de s'échapper en s'éveillant.

J'étais fatigué, je me suis installé dans un coin de la pièce. Scott s'est réveillé rapidement, et il commençait à s'agiter de plus en plus. Je lui disais de rester calme et le rassurait en lui disant que tout se passerait bien mais en vain... Je me suis donc mis à lui raconter des histoires, ça l'a rassuré et il a fini par se calmer et à s'endormir...

On a passé quelques heures ainsi, je me disais que vous finiriez par venir, cela faisait deux jours que j'étais disparu et on ne se montrait pas très discret... Je croyais donc que ce ne serait donc pas difficile à trouver. Vous avez fini par arriver et voilà tout. »

Tout le monde avait écouté attentivement le récit des évènements, et n'était pas certain de comment réagir face au fait que Reid semblait tenir au suspect d'une certaine manière. Au moins cela expliquait pourquoi le suspect était si calme et docile quand ils l'ont arrêté...

Reid ne put s'empêcher de dire face à la manière dont on le regardait : « Non, je ne souffre pas du syndrome de Stockholm, et je ne suis pas non plus amoureux de lui. Il est juste un peu perturbé, il me parlait de lui, il a connu une vie difficile... Il a seulement besoin d'un peu d'aide... »

Hotch demanda alors : « Ok, mais tu pourras témoigner de ce qu'il s'est passé à son procès? »

« Je craignais que vous poseriez cette question... » Il s'arrêta et inspira longuement « En fait je témoignerais déjà pour la défense. » Hormi Garrett, qui comprenait déjà les motivations de son geste, tout le monde le dévisagea violemment.

Reid se frustra légèrement face à leur comportement : « Comme je l'ai dit il a seulement besoin d'aide, et pas de la prison! Un hôpital psychiatrique dans l'aile de sécurité maximale sera le mieux pour lui »

Voyant le regard désapprobateur de la plupart il continua: « Et puis vous savez quoi? J'ai même gardé un certain contact avec Scott, la prison n'est vraiment pas pour lui... Je lui téléphone une fois par semaine et on s'écrit des lettres régulièrement aussi... Il a juste besoin de parler avec quelqu'un et il se trouve que je suis cette personne. Si vous voulez me jugez allez-y, c'est juste que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que c'est »

Hotch dit alors : « Tu sais ce que diras le procureur pour invalider ton témoignage...? »

Reid prit alors un ton provocateur et dit en regardant Hotch d'un sourire sarcastique: « Parfaitement, mais je sais que je toucherai assez les jurys pour qu'il le déclare non criminellement responsable de ses actes »

Garrett intervint alors dans l'espoir de détendre cette situation et de montrer à Reid son soutien: « Écoutez, Hotch, je comprends parfaitement ce qu'il veut faire. Je ne le blâme pas et vous devriez en faire de même et plutôt essayer de comprendre au lieu de tenter de l'en dissuader »

Hotch répondit alors: « Un agent du FBI qui témoigne pour la défense c'est illogique. Reid, tu es peut-être un génie, mais tu agis parfois comme le dernier des idiots. »

Reid dit alors sur le même ton dont ce dernier venait de s'adresser à lui: « Oh, c'est vrai que tout se résume à un métier pour vous, tout le reste passe après. Eh bien, pour ma part Hotch, vous le saurez dorénavant, je fais d'abord ce qui me semble juste.»

Cela eu le mérite de faire perdre un peu de calme à Hotch qui serra les poings un moment avant de partir, par peur de perdre son sang-froid. Il savait qu'il parlait de sa famille en parlant de « tout le reste » ainsi... Reid allait trop loin pour lui. Il avait fait signe à son équipe qu'il les attendrait dehors.

Un froid glacial régnait dans la pièce, personne ne parlait.

Reid continua alors d'un ton calme : « Je demanderai à ceux qui pensent de la même manière de quitter la pièce maintenant s'il vous plait. »

Presque tous partirent en lui lançant un regard triste, Ashley avait longuement hésité, mais elle ne voulait pas se mettre ses coéquipiers à dos... De plus, sachant que son père était un tueur en série qu'elle avait rompu tous liens avec lui, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Reid voulait aider un type qu'il ne connaissait même pas... Rossi avait également mis du temps à se décider, voulant vraiment soutenir ses deux amis, mais ne pouvant tout de même pas comprendre les raisons qui poussaient Reid à agir ainsi... Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé faire une telle chose... Il ne restait donc que Morgan et Garrett dans cette pièce. Cela avait le mérite d'être clair, tous les autres ne cautionnaient pas son geste et le laissait tomber.

Reid était touché que Morgan reste en fait, même s'il n'était pas surprit au vu de son passé personnel... Ils restèrent tous les trois en silence durant de longues minutes. Reid murmura alors : « Merci » aux deux hommes qui le soutenaient malgré tout.

Morgan le regarda dans les yeux : « Ce n'est rien Reid, mais c'est juste qu'ils ne comprennent pas vraiment pour l'instant... Il faut leur laisser un peu de temps »

Reid se frustra un peu : « Non. Ils voient mon geste comme si je trahissais le FBI, institution auquelle on devrait toujours se vouer corps et âmes, mon geste faisant l'opposé... Peu importe le nombre d'années qui s'écouleront ils ne se feront jamais à l'idée. J'avais fait quelque chose du genre avec Owen à mes débuts, Hotch m'avait dit que si je recommençais quelque chose du genre il me mettrait à la porte. Il faut croire que j'ai même pas été capable d'apprendre la leçon puisque j'ai envie de faire pire aujourd'hui.»

Garrett dit alors doucement, peu de conviction dans la voix : « Ne dis pas une chose pareille, ils vont digérer la nouvelle et vont te rappeler pour s'excuser »

« Non, c'est faux, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi tous les deux. C'est la deuxième fois que je fais quelque chose pour moi dans ma carrière et ils me le font déjà regrettés. Je n'ai plus qu'à laisser tomber, pas seulement le témoignage, mais tout. Tout est fini de toute manière, ça m'apprendra à avoir pensé un instant que la vie pouvait être bien ces derniers de temps, c'est ridicule, ça ne sera jamais le cas. Je n'ai plus qu'à quitter le FBI pour de bon. Merci de m'avoir soutenu jusqu'ici mais j'aimerais être seul maintenant »


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà le chapitre 11 :) Avertissement : je tombe dans le cliché dans ce chapitre mais bon, c'était soit ça, soit je me dirigeais vers une fin des plus malheureuses... J'ai donc préféré faire comme ça, je ne sais pas pour vous mais bon XD

Je crois que j'aurai seulement un dernier chapitre-épilogue après celui-là (tout en un) :) La fin arrive réellement à grand pas :)

Émilie : Merci beaucoup :) Et tu verras bien hi hi :) (bon, j'imagine qu'avec mon avertissement tu as déjà tout deviné mais enfin :)

En arrivant ce soir-là à l'hôpital, Garrett était fébrile. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment qui l'habitait depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre de Reid cet après-midi...

Ses doutes furent confirmés en voyant que le lit était vide. Il arrêta une infirmière pour lui demander où était le patient qui était là, ce à quoi elle lui répondit simplement qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital tout à l'heure...

Il avança dans la pièce et trouva deux enveloppes qui reposaient sur son lit, l'une lui était adressée et l'autre à Morgan...

Il ouvrit la sienne.

 _Bonjour Jack,_

 _Sachez que si j'aurai pu éviter cela je l'aurai fait, vous avez fait tellement pour moi et je regrette énormément de vous poser un lapin ainsi. J'ai énormément apprécié votre compagnie et que je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant._

 _C'est juste que je sais que si je reste vous feriez tout pour arranger la situation auprès de tout le monde avec l'aide de Morgan, et j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible. Ils ont choisi de prendre leur chemin et j'ai donc pris le mien, j'imagine que c'est ainsi que cela devrait être._

 _Pour être franc, ces derniers mois en votre compagnie ont été les meilleurs depuis bien longtemps... Vous n'aviez pas tort quand vous aviez dit que je n'ai jamais été heureux, mais j'ai eu l'illusion durant ce temps que ça aurait pu être le cas, et c'est déjà énorme, cela m'a apporté quelque chose de nouveau : l'espoir._

 _Ce n'est évidemment pas un adieu, je sais que l'on se reverra bientôt. J'ai seulement besoin de prendre un peu de recul, car le problème avec l'espoir c'est que vient les faux espoirs, et c'est ce dernier qui m'a traversé l'esprit quand tout le monde était réuni, évidemment avant que Hotch ne pose cette fameuse question..._

 _Je vous ait laissé une clef de mon appartement, au cas où vous auriez envie d'y aller._

 _Merci pour tout, à la prochaine. Spencer_

Garrett appela Morgan qui ne mit pas de temps à arriver à l'hôpital, il n'était pas parti avec les autres et avait demandé une semaine de congé, espérant passer du temps avec Spencer.

Ce dernier arriva sur place et lu sa lettre :

 _Salut Derek,_

 _Désolé, j'ai moi-même cette impression désagréable de déjà-vu. Je ne m'imaginais déjà pas le faire la première fois et devoir le faire une deuxième me semble tellement surrréaliste... Bref... Je n'imagine même pas ce qui doit en être pour toi._

 _J'aurai aimé avoir la chance de te parler avant de partir... J'imagine qu'il devait en être pareil pour toi... Enfin... Sache que je t'aime et que cela a toujours été le cas, je n'ai jamais regretté ce que l'on a partagé tous les deux. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose d'absolument irrationnelle pour te le montrer : Durant cette mission, lorsque j'ai dû être en couple avec Scott, je m'imaginais que c'était toi... C'était le seul moyen pour pouvoir me donner ainsi, les médicaments n'étaient pas assez forts pour ça et même si je savais que c'était ce que je devais faire, je n'aurai jamais osé autrement. C'est ce fantasme qui me permettait de faire ainsi semblant, et oui, je sais que cela semble ridicule... Néanmoins, cet pseudo relation m'a permis de prendre une certaine confiance sur le fait que je pourrais vraiment le faire un jour..._

 _Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'aie fait traverser, et que je te fais vivre encore aujourd'hui. J'aurai aimé pouvoir agir autrement avec toi il y a quelques mois, peut-être que notre vie serait toute autre aujourd'hui. Mais enfin, on est la version moderne de Roméo et Juliette; un amour impossible, toujours des obstacles entre nous..._

 _Je ne savais pas quoi faire, cela me semblait être la meilleure solution. Comme je l'ai dit à Garrett, vous auriez tout fait pour tout arranger et cela aurait été impossible...Je crois que vous voir échouer aurait été trop douloureux, l'espoir, enfin les faux-espoirs je veux dire, tues tu sais? Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait et j'imagine qu'il doit en être ainsi..._

 _Je pars un moment le temps de me remettre les idées en place... Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire mais bon... Je verrai bien où le destin me mène... Qui sait, je rencontrerai peut-être un nouveau psychopathe : je semble bien leur plaire, pas vrai? Mais non, je rigole._

 _J'aurai aimé t'apporté dans mon voyage, j'ai failli te le demander une seconde... Par contre, je sais que tu aurais dit oui sans hésiter une seconde et cela aurait été injuste, je ne pouvais pas te demander une chose pareille._

 _Je t'aime tellement, on se reverra, je le sais._

Morgan s'exclama, furieux : « Bande de cons, Reid s'est senti obligé de partir à cause d'eux. On ne peut pas laisser cela arriver. On doit parler à tout le monde »

« D'accord, mais je ne vois pas comment on peut faire ça... Reid avait raison quand il a dit que les autres ne comprennent pas et ne le feraient sûrement jamais »

« Il faut essayer. Tu te rappelles de comment Reid s'y était pris pour toi? On a qu'à faire pareille et les forcer à ouvrir les yeux »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela fonctionnerait, ce n'est pas si simple... »

« Jack, il faut tenter. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, tu connais le dicton. Tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait créer un dossier pour les forcer à revenir ici demain ? »

« Heu...oui, je l'appelle tout de suite. Mais pour Reid? »

« On le retrouvera après, si les autres n'ont pas changé d'avis avant on n'aura pas avancé »

Il faut dire que l'équipe de Hotch n'était pas du tout ravis de revenir en ville le lendemain, ils se doutaient tous que cela ne devait être qu'un dossier truqué... Néanmoins, Hotch n'allait pas faire part de ses doutes à Cruz, car ça aurait semblé stupide, et devait donc simplement y aller avec son équipe...

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble du FBI et entrèrent, fébrile. Garrett et Morgan se tenaient debout devant la table et les attendaient. Les autres étaient déjà assis et patientaient. En croisant le regard de Morgan, Hotch craignait le pire... Cela devait avoir un lien avec sa dispute avec Reid... Ils avaient sûrement organisé cette réunion pour leur demander d'aller s'excuser auprès de lui ou quelque chose du genre.

Hotch fit signe à son équipe de s'asseoir avant de faire pareil. Garrett alla refermer la porte. Les deux attendaient en silence face à l'assemblée qui se demandait ce qui se passait.

Morgan prit la parole : « Reid est parti »

Hotch resta impassible comme à l'habitude et répondit : « Et alors? Ce n'est pas la première fois. C'est un adulte et puis il prend ses propres décisions »

Morgan le dévisagea avant de lui répondre: « Vous êtes vraiment tombé si bas, Hotch? Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille? C'est de votre faute s'il la fait. Il s'est senti obligé d'agir ainsi à cause de ce que vous lui avez dit »

Hotch ne répondit rien, il ne trouvait pas qu'il avait à se justifier.

Garrett prit alors la parole : « Il avait enfin prit confiance en lui, et croyait en l'avenir. Il avait espoir dans celui-ci. Mais vous avez tout détruit. Vous savez, il y avait un gosse qui avait commis certains crimes quand j'étais plus jeune mais je m'étais contenté de l'arrêter, même si je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait besoin. Je n'avais pas le cran d'essayer de l'aider, je m'étais limité à appliquer la loi simplement et à cause de vous Reid va commettre la même erreur que moi. Il fallait avoir du courage pour vouloir agir ainsi, en particulier face à vous, mais vous l'avez fait se sentir honteux face non seulement à ce geste mais de tout. Il avait enfin l'occasion d'être heureux et de faire ce qui lui semblait juste pour lui-même mais vous l'en avez empêché. »

Tout le monde resta silencieux face à cela, Garrett continua sur sa lancée, en colère: « C'est dégueulasse, Hotch. Vous n'avez même pas essayé de comprendre ses motivations, et vous, vous dites profiler? En plus vous avez choisi d'attaquer la seule qualité qu'il se reconnaissait enfin finalement. Bravo. C'était décidemment la chose à faire. Et vous tous alors, vous qu'il avait considéré comme sa famille toutes ces années, et vous vers qui il s'était finalement tourné pour le devenir à votre tour, vous lui avez tourné le dos ainsi! Et en plus vous l'avez privé de la seule chose pour laquelle il était fait. Vous savez ce que c'est? C'est une complicité de meurtre! Oui, de meurtre! Vous l'avez tué en faisant cela, vous tous. C'est ignoble. C'est aussi simple que ça »

Morgan reprit la parole : « Comment pouvez-vous prétendre croire en cette institution si vous n'arrivez même pas à faire ce qui est juste? »

Hotch dit alors : « Ce qui est fait est fait Morgan, il n'y a rien à faire »

« C'est marrant, c'est presque ce que Reid nous a dit »

« Eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Et puis Reid est parti de toute manière »

« On ne peut peut-être pas changer le passé mais on peut tenter d'influencer l'avenir. La question c'est, le voulez-vous? »

Devant l'hésitation de Hotch, Garrett explosa : « Vous êtes monstrueux, comment pouvez-vous prétendre vous soucier de votre équipe si vous détruisiez un ancien membre avec qui vous avez travaillé plus de 10 ans et que vous ne le regrettez même pas? Avez-vous au moins conscience de la portée de vos paroles dites-moi? Oh non, vous faites comme tout le monde, vous vous voilez la face face à tout ce qui le concerne! Je vais vous expliquer dans ce cas, on a tous des personnes dans lesquelles on se reconnait, et Reid avait Scott! Vous vous imaginez à quel point ça peut lui avoir fait mal de l'avoir rabaissé ainsi? Il remontait la pense, enfin, il avait décidé d'aider Scott à son maximum comme il aurait aimé qu'on le fasse pour lui, et vous l'avez réduit à une victime amoureuse de son agresseur ou quelque chose dans le genre! Vous devriez en avoir honte. Reid s'est toujours senti si seul, il ne croyait même pas mérité d'avoir de l'attention d'une autre personne, maintenant cela commençait enfin à évoluer, et vous, plutôt que de le soutenir enfin comme il aurait toujours dû l'être ,vous avez préférez le torturer avant de l'assassiner. »

Ces dernières paroles avaient eu le mérite de chasser toute part de doute dans sa tête et de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne... Il n'avait pas vu cela comme ça, et c'est vrai que pour un profiler expérimenté il avait été le pire des crétins, il fallait qu'il essaie de se rattraper maintenant : « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire »

Morgan répondit : « Ce n'est pas que vous, il faut le ramener ensemble »

Tous acquiescèrent, même si l'équipe de Garrett avait une certaine réserve...

Morgan continua : « Garcia, il faut que tu localises l'endroit où il est allé »

Garcia le fit aussitôt, mais répondit timidement au bout de quelques minutes : « Aucune trace de l'endroit où il est allé... »

Morgan demanda immédiatement : « Comment ça aucune trace? »

« Il n'a réservé aucun billet de bus, de train ou d'avion à son nom... Et ses cartes n'ont pas été utilisées... Je n'ai aucune idée de là où il est allé...»

Hotch parla sans conviction « Il est peut-être rentré à son appartement? »

Garrett répondit : « Non, il m'a laissé une clef, il n'y retournera pas... Tu peux localiser son portable? »

Garcia dit tristement : « Non... Il l'a éteint... »

Hotch dit : « Il a sûrement utilisé un faux nom... Il sait comment ne pas être retrouvé. On aura besoin d'aide. »

Morgan lui demanda, sceptique : « De qui? »

« J'ai un ami à la NSA, il me doit un service. Je crois que c'est le moment de l'exploiter, si quelqu'un peut le retrouver c'est bien lui. Je le contacte tout de suite. »

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard : « Il a lancé les recherches... On a plus qu'à attendre »

Ils attendirent en silence, se demandant pourquoi c'était si long... Avec leurs moyens ils ne mettaient pas plus de quelques minutes habituellement...

Au bout d'une heure, le téléphone de Hotch sonna :

« Hotchner »

« C'est moi. On ne l'a pas encore trouvé... Il est sacrément doué dit-moi? »

« Oui, ça c'est sûr. N'abandonne pas d'accord. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faut mais on doit le retrouver. »

« Pas de problème »

Hotch s'adressa à tous : « Il semble que cela soit un peu plus compliqué que prévu... »

Morgan demanda : « Comment c'est possible? Il n'a pas pu déjouer tous les systèmes de reconnaissances faciales quand même? »

Hotch ne répondit que : « Il faut le croire... Il a dû utiliser tous les moyens qu'il avait appris avec les enquêtes pour le faire... »

L'équipe du BAU rentra en Virginie le lendemain. Il fallait en venir à une conclusion : Ils ne retrouveraient Reid que lorsque ce dernier voudrait être retrouvé...

 _2 semaines et demi s'écoulèrent_

Alors qu'ils étaient en réunion, le téléphone de Morgan sonna. Ce dernier dévisagea le numéro s'affichant, ne le reconnaissant pas, mais répondit tout de même :

« Morgan »

« Salut, je te dérange? »

« Non, jamais, tu es où Reid? » Il fit signe a Garcia de localiser l'appel qu'il recevait

« Tu crois pas que tu commences à me confondre avec un fugitif? »

« Quoi? »

« Je sais que tu viens de demander à Garcia de localiser l'appel »

« Désoler, je veux juste savoir tu es où... »

« Elle n'y arrivera pas. J'ai pris mes dispositions... »

« D'accord, mais je veux juste qu'elle essaie quand même »

Reid pris une inspiration avant de continuer : « Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ça change? Je suis perdu Morgan, perdu... Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je croyais que ces vacances me permettraient d'avoir des réponses, de prendre du recul, mais c'est tout le contraire... Je m'en pose encore plus et la vie n'a plus de sens. J'avais cru que le FBI serait ma raison de vivre, ma façon à moi d'être utile, mais je n'étais même pas fait pour ça finalement. Hotch a raison après tout, mon comportement est celui d'un imbécile, j'ai agis contre l'intérêt de l'institution à mes débuts ainsi qu'à la fin, cela le prouve bien »

« C'est faux, Spencer, Hotch s'est trompé. Il avait tort, il le sait, il a commis une erreur en te disant cela. Tu veux lui parler? Il te le dira lui-même. Ne fais rien de stupide d'accord? »

Reid rigola un moment: « Sérieusement? Maintenant on croirait un forcené avec qui tu négocie »

« S'il te plait Spencer ...»

Reid le coupa avant qu'il ne continue, il savait très bien ce qu'il croyait, il faut dire que son discours pouvait en effet porter à confusion: « Je n'ai pas l'intention de me suicider. Encore moins au téléphone avec toi »

« D'accord, cela me rassure. Mais pourquoi tu appelle Spencer? »

« C'est très égoïste mais j'avais envie d'entendre ta voix »

« Ce n'est pas égoïste Spencer, tu as le droit de faire quelque chose pour toi. Veux-tu parler avec tout le monde?"

« Pourquoi tu insistes sur le tout le monde, tu crois que je ne sais pas que l'unité de Garrett en a rien à foutre que je disparaisse ou non"

Morgan se demanda un moment comment Reid pouvait être au courant... Mais à bien y réfléchir, c'était évident, après la scène à l'hôpital, ils sont presque tous partis aussitôt, hormis Ashley qui avait insisté un instant mais bon, ils ne le connaissaient pas bien, donc c'était normal après tout qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas vraiment pour lui, ce n'est pas en deux mois et demi qu'on connait bien quelqu'un, surtout qu'il avait dû leur mentir pour partir sous couverture peu après... Néanmoins, il fallait le rassurer... Son ton l'inquiétait encore un peu... Il répondit donc : « Ne dis pas ça »

« Et toi ne me ment pas »

« D'accord, je suis désoler Spencer, c'est vrai qu'hormis Garrett ils n'ont pas compris et ne s'inquiètent donc pas plus que ça... Mais tu peux revenir travailler au BAU si tu veux, tu es toujours la bienvenue ici »

« Non, j'ai arrêté de l'être la journée où je suis partie"

« C'est faux, je te passe Hotch d'accord, il te dira lui-même que tu peux réintégrer l'équipe sans problème »

« Non, attend, ce n'est pas juste ça. Tu oublies un détail. Je suis toujours épileptique pour l'instant... On ne me réintègrera jamais, au cas où je ferai une crise sur le terrain »

« Il y a un nouveau médicament sur le marcher, beaucoup plus prometteur que les traitements actuels »

« Comment tu peux être au courant? »

« J'ai fait des recherches sur ce problème après que tu te soies enfuis de l'hôpital... Je m'inquiétais que tu n'aye plus d'assistance médicale... Ils t'ont quand même gardé longtemps à cause de cela, je voulais m'assurer que... Enfin... »

« Je vois. Mais ce n'est pas juste pour ça que je suis resté, je n'élaborerai pas là-dessus mais il se trouve que mon état était un peu plus grave que ce que j'ai laissé entendre. Et puis, si tu as bien cherché, tu as vu que comme ce médicament n'a pas encore reçu tous les sceaux d'accréditation, il n'est pas pris en charge par les assurances »

« Ça peut toujours s'arranger, ce ne serait pas la première fois que le FBI prend en charge le traitement médical d'un de ses agents »

« J'ai déjà couté près d'un demi-million au FBI, je vais finir par les faire faillites à moi tout seul. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient intéressés à l'idée d'investir encore plus. J'ai déjà battu tous les records »

« Quoi? Comment ça?

« Entre une voiture, l'appartement que l'on m'a offert car comme je gardais mon nom pour la mission et que j'avais le bail avec le FBI lui-même et qu'on devait effacer toute trace de lien avec ce dernier, ils ont préféré effacer leur historique de propriété sur celui-ci et de me l'offrir tout simplement, ils n'ont pas voulu le récupérer ensuite, ils m'ont dit de le garder... Il y a aussi les frais du sanatorium pour la mission et c'est sans compter les frais médicaux à cause de mon hospitalisation longue durée et des chirurgies... Ca a couté une vraie fortune au bout du compte »

Morgan rigola un moment: « Eh bien, ce n'est pas quelque dollars de plus qui vont les tuer. Et puis du sais : un demi-million pour eux, c'est comme 20$ pour nous »

« On parle de milliers de dollars supplémentaires au bout du compte »

Morgan repris sérieusement : « Tu crois que cela leur ferait davantage plaisir d'avoir tant investi pour que finalement tu laisses tout tomber? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression d'abuser d'eux, et que ce ne serait qu'encore plus le faire si je les laissais m'offrir ce traitement »

« Je crois plutôt que ça leur ferait plaisir que tu décides de revenir, tu es doué pour ce boulot et ils ont envie de te garder, alors c'est certain que cela ne leur poserait aucun problème. »

« Je n'en sais rien... Il me semble que ce serait injuste pour les autres... »

« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour les autres et pense à toi un instant, tu es vraiment prêt a tout laisser tomber? Tu as passé toute ta vie au FBI, oui ok tu es encore jeune mais tu ne connais que ça, et je sais que tu aimais ce que tu faisais. Tu te vois sérieusement travailler ailleurs? Tu l'as déjà dit dans cette conférence avec Rossi ¨Je ne m'imagine pas faire autre chose¨ Penses-tu vraiment que cela soit différent aujourd'hui? »

Reid resta muet un moment, il débattait silencieusement avec lui-même. Néanmoins, il finit par demander : « Peux-tu me mettre sur haut-parleur? Je veux juste être sur que tout le monde est d'accord avant de revenir »

« Bien sûr, je fais ça tout de suite »

Morgan s'adressa à tout le monde un instant : « Reid veut s'assurer qu'il est la bienvenue avant de revenir dans l'équipe » Tout le monde sourirent et chacun expliqua a Reid a quel point il voudrait qu'il revienne, même Hotch en fit de même.

Lorsque tous eurent fini, Morgan demanda: « peux-tu nous dire où tu es? On vient te chercher »

Reid répondit rapidement : « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un escorte »

« Je sais Spencer, mais ça nous ferait plaisir de venir te chercher »

« Ça va, je peux me débrouiller seul »

« S'il te plait Spencer »

« Je dois te laisser »

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Morgan se posait des questions, pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi? Il regarda les autres, paniqué... Spencer avait l'air d'avoir accepté de revenir et maintenant il avait changé d'idée...

Il fut sorti de ses songes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, c'était Spencer.

Tout le monde le regardait interloqué, ne comprenant pas...

Morgan fut le premier à réagir, et il s'approcha doucement pour l'étreindre mais il se produisit plutôt un retournement de situation étrange : Spencer l'embrassa subitement. Il ne se fit pas prier une seconde supplémentaire et répondit au baisser passionnément en le berçant dans ses bras. Spencer lui avait tellement manqué... Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Spencer ne mette fin au baiser, gêné devant les regards consternés qui s'abattaient sur lui... Il s'excusa auprès d'eux « Heu... désolé... »

Hotch se leva et s'approcha discrètement du nouveau couple : « Écoutez, je ne m'opposerai pas à votre relation, même si le règlement m'obligerait à faire un rapport et à vous virer mais bon... Je ne vais pas faire ça. Je vous demanderai juste de vous montrer discret et d'éviter des scènes de ce genre au bureau d'accord? Néanmoins Reid, je suis content que tu reviennes dans l'équipe, vraiment»

« Merci messieurs... Je me posais juste une question : est-ce que je pourrais continuer d'aider sur les dossiers de Garrett durant mes temps libres... Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser complètement tomber... »

« Bien sûr, c'est toi qui voit, mais je suis sûr que cela plaira à tout le monde »

« Merci »

Morgan lui demanda : « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as pris tant de peine pour ne pas être localisé pour ensuite débarquer au bureau en à peine un instant? »

« Eh bien, je suis revenu il y a une semaine... Je passe mon temps dans le café d'en face... J'observais le bureau... Enfin bref, si vous m'aviez localisé vous auriez couru me rejoindre... »

Morgan rigola un moment, et lui dit : « C'est normal que tu n'ait fait que te poser encore plus de question, tu n'as pas choisi le meilleur moyen pour l'éviter »

Reid fit une légère moue en souriant, et lui donnant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule : « Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais? »

Morgan sourit : « N'y croit pas beau gosse »

Hotch les coupa dans leur discussion : « Ça te dirait de commencer tout de suite Reid? »

Il sourit : « Avec plaisir Hotch »

Ils se réinstallèrent et Reid déblatérait toutes ces théories face à l'enquête comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

Néanmoins, tout le monde avait remarqué à quel point il semblait plus léger qu'auparavant et ils étaient tous très heureux pour lui. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'ils réalisaient qu'il avait profondément changé durant ces dernières années dans l'équipe, mais maintenant ils avaient l'impression de retrouver cette partie de lui qui s'était effacé avec le temps, avec cette lueur d'espoir qui régnait dorénavant dans ses yeux.


	12. Chapter 12

Et voilà mon dernier chapitre (que l'on peut considérer également comme épilogue, enfin :) )

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui l'ont lu jusqu'au bout, ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes ayant pris soin de m'écrire tout au long de cette aventure :)

Émilie : Ce n'était pas encore la fin, elle est ici :) Et pour Hotch j'avoue que je ne le vois pas comme étant un grand sensible avec son équipe... Si un de ses subordonné et lui avaient une scène du genre dans la série je me doute qu'il lui sauterait dans les bras en lui disant : « Je te comprends tellement, ne t'en fais pas » mais j'avoue que j'ai vraiment exagéré hi hi :) Et tu vas être servie en cliché dans cette fin hi hi hi :) Mais merci beaucoup pour tous tes commentaires tout au long de cette histoire, cela était et reste vraiment réconfortant :) J'espère qu'on se reparlera une prochaine fois ;) xxx

 _1 an s'était écoulé_

Spencer était réintégré dans l'équipe comme si rien ne s'était passé et tout allait pour le mieux : il s'était rapproché de Rossi à nouveau et tous les deux jouaient aux échecs occasionnellement, bien que Spencer trouvait cela parfois ennuyeux car il le battait toujours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander par moment comment Gideon pouvait vouloir jouer avec lui dans ce temps-là alors qu'il le battait presque tout le temps ... Néanmoins, cela était un maigre désagrément face à toutes les choses qu'ils vivaient ensemble, et cela le rendait heureux. Il en était de même avec toute l'équipe.

Il était toujours en couple avec Morgan, ils avaient emménagé ensemble il y a plus de trois mois. Reid avait laissé l'appartement dont il était propriétaire là-bas comme refuge à Garrett comme il ne lui servait à rien de toute manière et que ce dernier était heureux d'y passer ses temps libres. Il avait repris son ancien appartement également, celui où il avait vécu toutes ces années auparavant; il était toujours libre lorsqu'il était revenu en Virginie, il semblait qu'il n'intéressait personne, mais cela l'avait bien plus que satisfait... Tellement qu'il n'avait pas pu le laisser tomber malgré qu'il ait emménagé avec son petit-ami.

Il est vrai que Morgan lui reprochait souvent de beaucoup trop travailler car Reid jonglait toujours entre leurs dossiers à eux la journée et aidait toujours Garrett avec les siens durant ses temps libres, c'est-à-dire la plupart des soirs et des week-ends... Il allait également à son appartement à lui sur une base régulière, soit disant pour entretenir la maison... Néanmoins, Derek savait que cela rendait Reid heureux de pouvoir autant se montrer utile et qu'il avait besoin de ses moments à lui là-bas, et que ce n'était qu'un maigre prix à payer pour être avec lui après tout, alors il était prêt à vivre avec. Il savait qu'il voudrait passer le reste de ses jours à ses côtés...

Ce soir-là, Morgan avait organisé une soirée avec toute l'équipe dans un de leur restaurant préféré. Ils avaient tous dû contribuer à convaincre Spencer de venir car ce dernier refusait sous prétexte d'avoir trop de boulot à terminer... Néanmoins, ils avaient finis par y arriver et étaient donc tous installé autour de la table.

Ils attendaient le dessert, et Morgan s'est levé lentement. Il se mit un genou par terre devant Spencer qui était assis au bout de la table. Presque tous le regardaient sans comprendre, en particulier ce dernier.

Morgan prit la parole en ouvrant une petite boite : « Spencer Reid, voudrais-tu m'épouser? »

« Quoi? »

Morgan répéta, perplexe : « Voudrais-tu te marier avec moi? »

Spencer resta un moment silencieux avant de bégayer « Heu... Je... Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais un rendez-vous, désoler » Sur ce, Spencer se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Il était en état de choc... Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Morgan ferait une chose pareille... Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Garcia, quant à elle, s'exclama à Morgan : « Mais enfin, Derek! Je t'avais dit de faire ça seul avec lui, crétin! Tu le connais merde! »

Morgan ne sut que répondre... Une partie de lui avait le cœur brisé après tout... Il se demandait s'il avait tout gâché... Il se reprit cependant « Je... je vais lui parler »

Garcia l'interrompit : « Non, si tu lui cours après maintenant tu risques de le perdre. Laisse-lui digérer l'information et ensuite tu lui demanderas de s'expliquer. Reste avec moi ce soir, il ira probablement dans son appart de toute manière »

Personne ne savait quoi dire... Ils étaient tous en état de choc. D'un tacite accord, tous se levèrent, allèrent payer l'addition et s'en allèrent sans rien dire... Ils auraient préféré ne pas assister à cette scène plus que gênante...

Le lendemain matin, Morgan rentra à la maison, sans y trouver Reid, mais cela ne le surprenait pas. Il fila donc à son appartement à lui.

Il cogna à la porte, et cela lui rappelait un souvenir : « Reid, on peut parler »

Reid ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer. Il semblait un peu fatigué,

« Ça va? »

« Oui, j'ai passé la nuit à travailler, enfin, voilà le résultat...»

« Si tu ne veux pas m'épouser, ce n'est »

Reid le coupa : « Non, j'en meurt d'envie »

Morgan fronça les sourcils avant de finalement demander: « Quoi? Mais pourquoi alors? »

« Je n'ai personne... Tu t'imagines la scène? Je vois déjà la salle... De ton côté, ta mère, tes sœurs, toute ta famille... Et du mien... Vide... Ce serait une vraie horreur »

Cette raison bouleversa un peu Morgan, ce n'était vraiment qu'une futilité : « Tu inviteras ta mère, je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir de venir. Et puis tu auras Garrett aussi... Et puis tu sais qu'il y a beaucoup de manière de préparer une salle... On n'est pas obligé de séparer les deux familles en deux... On pourra voir rendu-là... »

« Je ne peux pas inviter ma mère, elle fait le tour du monde et elle est heureuse aujourd'hui. Il faut éviter les chocs qui pourraient la pousser à arrêter son traitement et à replonger dans la maladie... Mais pour le reste tu as raison en fait »

Morgan resta coincé à la moitié des paroles de Spencer : « Un choc? C'est ton mariage Spencer! »

« En fait... Elle ne sait rien de ma vie amoureuse... Je ne lui aie jamais parlé de rapports quel qu'il soit... Je lui aie toujours parlé dans mes lettres des enquêtes et mes collègues mais je n'ai jamais été plus loin... Encore moins en personne quand j'allais la voir avant... Et puis je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps alors bref elle ne sait rien de tout et ça pourrait vraiment lui faire un choc »

Derek ne comprenait pas trop, mais il savait que Spencer devait avoir raison et ne devait donc pas s'en mêler : « D'accord... Je vois... » À part cela, il ne savait cependant pas quoi dire...

Spencer reprit la parole en souriant : « Derek Morgan, voudrais-tu toujours m'épouser? »

Derek réfléchit quelques instants au retournement de la situation mais décida de juste profiter de l'occasion « Bien sûr que je le veux »

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble au bureau et l'annoncèrent au reste de l'équipe, ou plutôt Morgan l'annonça car Spencer était vraiment timide du fait d'avoir filé lors du repas de la veille... Tout le monde était surpris, car ils imaginaient plutôt une rupture vu les évènements d'hier... Néanmoins, ils étaient heureux pour eux.

Reid appela Garrett sur son temps du déjeuner pour le prévenir de l'évènement. Ce dernier était bien surpris et très heureux pour Spencer et lui dit qu'il viendrait avec plaisir.

Morgan s'occupait de préparer l'évènement, mais faisait approuver toutes ses décisions par Spencer. Ce dernier réfutait presque tous ces choix et en faisait d'autres à la place, ce qui frustrait parfois Morgan qui se demandait pourquoi il ne participait pas davantage à la préparation de la cérémonie tant qu'à choisir toujours autre chose... Cela avait parfois mené à des disputes mais ils se réconciliaient toujours, et passaient à la suite.

Le jour du mariage était enfin arrivé.

Garrett était allé rejoindre dans la loge de Spencer, ce dernier étant en retard de plus de 5 minutes... Il vit qu'il était encore sur le bord de la crise de panique, tel qu'il l'était depuis qu'il avait appris comme cela se déroulerait.

Spencer prit alors la parole : « Ça n'a pas de sens de faire cela comme ça, cet aspect de la cérémonie est réservé aux cérémonies traditionnelles, soit à une mariée, je ne comprends pas qu'il ait choisi de faire ça sans m'en parler... Il devait faire approuver tous ses choix... Je suis un homme, et lui aussi d'ailleurs, ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça... » Sur ce, Spencer se mit à pleurer.

Garrett paniquait, il ne comprenait pas du tout cette réaction... : « Spencer, on sait tous que tu es un homme... Mais comment voudrais-tu que ça se passe dit-moi? Il faut bien qu'un des mariés ayent rejoindre l'autre... C'est toujours comme ça...»

Spencer se reprit légèrement, bien que des larmes silencieuses coulent toujours sur ses joues : « Non... Cela fait trop bizarre... Le but de cela est que les gens remarquent l'élégance de la mariée qui s'avance pour rejoindre son époux... Et puis, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me regarde comme ça... »

Garrett commença à s'inquiéter, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le rassurer... Spencer reprit « Et avec en plus ce costume blanc... Le blanc représente la pureté, la virginité. Il est clair que je ne le suis pas... Et avec cette marche on va me prendre pour une mariée c'est sûr... C'est vraiment trop... »

Garrett eu une idée : « Et si je marchais avec toi? Je sais qu'on n'en a pas parlé mais je ne pense pas que ça dérange qui que ce soit, et comme Derek a oublié de te parler du déroulement de la cérémonie, ce ne sera que partie remise... Ça te rassurerait ainsi? »

« C'est le père de la mariée qui fait cela... »

Garrett compris que Spencer se sentait atteint dans sa masculité, mais il fallait le rassurer, ce serait assez ridicule après tout comme raison d'annuler un mariage... :« Spencer, tu es un homme, tu es UN marié, ça se voit, je te le jure ok? Et puis ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas si traditionnel comme cérémonie d'accord? »

« Ça ne vous dérange pas? La famille de Morgan risque de vous prendre pour mon père »

« Pas le moins du monde Spencer, et puis ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de t'accompagner d'accord? »

« Ok dans ce cas... »

« On y va? Tu es en retard de plus de 10 minutes »

Spencer se leva et s'essuya le visage. Voilà qu'il avait les yeux rouges avant même d'être là, il se sentait un peu stupide... Néanmoins, il sourit. Il voulait se marier avec Derek et ne laisserait pas cette réaction stupide l'en empêcher.

Il se rendit jusqu'à l'entrée avec Garrett, entra dans la salle et commença à marcher au milieu de l'allé à ses côtés. Il souriait, il était heureux, c'était son rêve après tout.

Sous tous les regards qui l'observaient, une soudaine sensation le prit. Il s'arrêta de marcher, il n'avait plus la force de le faire. Il s'effondra alors sur le sol.

Garrett lui dit « Ça va? »

Spencer le regardait, et tenta de lui dire quelque chose mais rien ne vint.

Spencer se mit alors à convulser. Garrett, qui avait déjà assisté à une de ses crises d'épilepsies à l'hôpital il y a plus d'un an savait quoi faire, il l'immobilisa donc pour éviter que Spencer ne se blesse durant sa crise.

Derek accouru sur place. « Eh merde, il n'en a jamais refait avec son nouveau traitement, il a pris son médicament ce matin? »

« Je n'en sais rien... mais il était très énervé, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que non... »

Toute la salle s'était relevé, et assistait à la scène, à la fois stupéfaite et inquiète.

Morgan s'adressa à tout le monde « Je vous prierai de rejoindre la salle de réception en passant par devant. Merci »

Tout le monde sorti alors, sauf l'équipe du BAU qui s'était approché et regardait, impuissante, la scène qui se produisait à eux.

Hotch prit la parole : « On peut faire quelque chose? »

Garrett répondit : « Non, à l'hôpital il donne un anticonvulsif quand ça arrive mais là on n'a rien, on a qu'à attendre que ça passe... »

Les convulsions s'estompèrent peu à peu et Spencer reprit alors connaissance... Garrett lui dit doucement « Tu as pris ton traitement ce matin? »

« ... »

Derek lui parla, « Écoute bébé, ça ne fait rien si tu as oublié... »

Spencer ne répondit toujours rien, il se contenta de regarder droit devant lui, comme si rien d'autre n'existait...

Au vu du comportement de Spencer, Garrett s'adressa aux autres : « Appelez une ambulance »

Hotch s'en occupa rapidement.

L'ambulance ne mit pas plus de quelques minutes à arriver, et monta Spencer sur une civière, ce dernier étant toujours dans un état catatonique. Garrett s'adressa à Morgan rapidement : « Je peux aller avec lui? Je comprends que tu ne veux pas le laisser seul mais je connais ses antécédents médicaux et il ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'apprenne... »

Morgan hocha la tête, ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir mais il est vrai que Spencer n'avait jamais reparlé de ses problèmes de santé, et il n'avait lui-même jamais assisté à une de ses crises... Cependant, il croyait que tout allait bien maintenant, mais il ne voulait pas le blesser en apprenant quelque chose de son état contre son gré. Il cria alors à Garrett quand il partait avec les ambulanciers « Tu m'appelles quand il va mieux? »

« Bien sûr »

Ils rejoignirent alors les invités, qui ne savaient vraisemblablement quoi faire puisqu'ils étaient tous assis sans rien dire...

Morgan prit la parole sur le petit stade : « La cérémonie est annulée, mais vous pouvez rester et profiter de la soirée. Merci »

Il sorti et rejoignit Garcia à l'extérieur... Ils restèrent ainsi plus d'une heure en silence

Cette dernière lui demanda enfin : « Ça va? »

« Tu sais, il nous a comparé à Roméo et Juliette quelques fois... Il a raison... Il y a toujours quelque chose pour se mettre entre nous. »

« Ne dis pas ça, mon beau Roméo, vous allez finir par y arriver... C'est juste un peu plus compliqué que pour d'autre... »

« Je n'en sais rien... C'est comme si le destin ne voulait pas que l'on soit ensemble... »

Garcia lui coupa la parole : « Non, ne dis plus jamais ça. Le destin vous impose des épreuves pour que vous puissiez vous relever et vous en sortir plus fort, cela n'en ait qu'un comme tous les autres ok? Et vous allez surmonter cet obstacle de plus et finir par l'avoir ce foutu mariage! »

Derek rigola face à l'attitude déterminée de Garcia « Si seulement cela serait si simple... »

Son téléphone sonna au même instant :

« Morgan »

« Salut Derek, c'est moi. Il va bien, plus de peur que de mal... Tu peux venir? Spencer voudrait te voir »

Il se releva en disant : « J'arrive tout de suite »

Il embrassa Garcia sur la joue et dit « Je vais le voir, tu peux rassurer tout le monde et leur dire qu'il va bien »

« Bien sûr »

Derek arriva à l'hôpital et entra dans la chambre de Spencer. Il y avait également le prêtre et Garrett, ce qui lui fit lui demander ce qui se passait ici. Il se demanda un instant si les deux ne venaient pas de se marier mais il se gifla mentalement, quelle idée ridicule. Il se contenta donc d'aller vers le lit de Spencer

« Heu... Salut... »

Spencer lui parla, un peu faible : « Salut Derek... Je suis désolé... »

« Ne t'excuse pas... Je t'aime, ce n'est qu'un obstacle de plus »

Spencer se releva légèrement et dit : « Veux-tu te marier? »

Derek n'était pas sûr de comprendre : « Quoi? »

Il inspira un moment : « Là, maintenant, avant qu'un autre obstacle ne se dresse entre nous. » Il s'arrêta un instant et continua : « Bon, me marier en robe n'est peut-être pas l'idéal, et le faire dans une chambre d'hôpital non plus... Mais ce qui compte, c'est que l'on se marie tous les deux... le reste n'a pas d'importance... »

Derek l'embrassa doucement et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, souriant : « Je suis d'accord mon amour... Et puis, je dois dire que tu es sexy dans cette robe »

Spencer fit la moue un moment : « T'es méchant Derek » Néanmoins, il sourit rapidement et dit : « Tu es prêt? »

« Toujours bébé »

Spencer récita ses vœux, les connaissant évidemment par cœur, et Derek se fit aider à lire les siens par le prêtre. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, ne croyant pas que cela puisse enfin arriver.

C'est ainsi qu'enfin, Derek Morgan et Spencer Reid puissent conclurent, qu'en effet, après les épreuves vient enfin le bonheur.

FIN! Merci de m'avoir lu :) (J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ma fin trop têteuse, c'est personnellement mon cas hi hi hi :) )

Je vous dis : À la prochaine j'espère! Je vous aimes :) xxx


End file.
